The Price of Addiction
by Sirius-chan
Summary: *Traduction* Quand la dépendance de Shinji aux drogues lui crée des ennuis avec les gangs chinois locaux, Sho se retrouve ciblé tandis qu'il se bat pour son frère et tous ceux auxquels il tient. ShoxKei!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Moon Child n'appartient ni à moi ni à l'auteur de cette fic, et, bien entendu, cette histoire appartient exclusivement à Senshi of Ruin. La traduction m'appartient quant à elle, mais on s'en balance un peu...

**The Price of Addiction**

**Par**** Senshi of Ruin**

Traduction par Sirius-chan

**Prologue:**

A l'extérieur, le jour commençait à se lever. A travers les voilages déchirés, Toshi pouvait clairement apercevoir les premiers signes de l'aube. Il modifia légèrement sa position tout en jetant un regard nerveux dans la direction de Kei. Le vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé et Toshi n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore conscient. Kei était déjà faible auparavant et maintenant… Toshi sentit la peur lui nouer à nouveau l'estomac malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, pour les trois d'entre eux.

Le seul bruit audible dans les ténèbres, à part sa propre respiration, était les légers halètements de l'homme derrière lui. Toshi pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang dans les airs et il savait que pour Kei elle devait être encore plus forte. Avant aujourd'hui, Toshi savait sans douter que Kei ne leur ferait jamais de mal. A présent, pourtant, il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Sho », murmura Toshi en se penchant sur son ami. Les restes de la chemise déchiquetée de Kei étaient mollement serrés dans la main droite du jeune homme, teintés de sang. « Tu dois garder la pression sur la blessure. » insista Toshi, se penchant pour lui prendre le tissu. Il frissonna en se souvenant des paroles précipitées de Kei quand ils avaient été forcés de battre en retraite. Ils pouvaient encore entendre les fortes voix chinoises se rapprocher. Ils les cherchaient toujours.

« Shinji… » gémit Sho, seulement à demi conscient tandis que Toshi pressait le tissu sur son bras blessé.

Toshi secoua silencieusement la tête. Quand Sho avait été touché, tout ce que Kei avait pu faire était de garder les hommes à distance pour leur donner le temps de se retirer. Shinji devait être leur prisonnier, ou bien il était…

« Je dois y aller. Nii-chan…» Sho essaya de se lever, mais il avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il fut à peine capable de résister quand Toshi le fit se rasseoir.

« Tu ne peux pas te battre », murmura-t-il farouchement, « Tu te ferais tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? » répondit mollement Sho en récupérant le tissu et en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la blessure. « Que nous attendions jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent ? »

« Nous n'avons aucune arme et Kei est trop faible. Nous n'avons pas une seule chance contre eux ! Notre seul espoir est d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés. A ce moment-là nous pourrons tenter de sortir. »

« Et Shinji ? Je ne vais pas le laisser. »

Toshi ne put rien répondre. Shinji était très probablement mort et ils le deviendraient eux aussi s'ils essayaient de le secourir. Avec l'aube imminente et Sho trop blessé pour combattre, Toshi savait qu'ils allaient vite manquer de temps.

Soupirant, il s'adossa au mur et ferma ses yeux, écoutant les voix qui se rapprochaient progressivement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre Un : Une nouvelle cure**

_(Trois jours plus tôt)_

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien; pensa Sho avec une grimace en jetant un œil par-dessus le magazine qu'il faisait semblant d'être en train de lire. Son compagnon, sans s'apercevoir ou bien sans se préoccuper de ce soudain intérêt, était étalé sur son lit cage de cuir, un bras étendu sur sa poitrine et l'autre pendant dans le vide, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le sol. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond ; son expression était pensive et de temps à autres un léger soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Depuis combien de temps… ? Pour être honnête, Sho commençait à perdre le compte. Cela faisait au moins trois semaines que Kei ne s'était pas nourri. Il avait toujours été maigre et pâle, mais cela s'était récemment accentué. Il était presque _trop_ maigre et son visage ne quittait plus son expression fatiguée. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus autant et il ne souriait plus que rarement. Chacun de ses mouvements nécessitait un effort monumental et rien que traverser la pièce lui était épuisant. Kei avait besoin de se nourrir rapidement, ou bien Sho ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver.

Kei devait être conscient qu'il tourmentait profondément Sho quand il s'affamait. C'était devenu un exploit régulier ces dernières années et Sho ne comprenait pas ses raisons. Il y avait toujours une certaine tristesse dissimulée chez Kei, peu importe combien il essayait de la supprimer, mais cette tristesse s'était récemment transformée en dépression et il avait recommencé à maudire son existence. Sho avait horreur que Kei parle de lui-même de cette façon. En dépit du peu qui était dit à ce sujet, Kei était la personne la plus importante au monde pour Sho, mais ça ne lui était pas suffisant. Il continuait de se torturer. De les torturer tous les deux, puisqu'il était atroce pour Sho d'y assister. Une fois, il avait offert à Kei son propre sang. Furieux, Kei avait refusé, mais cela l'avait poussé à se nourrir la nuit même. Peut-être avait-il eu peur de perdre contrôle, songea Sho. Même s'il avait de nombreuses fois juré qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Sho, une partie sombre du jeune homme n'attendait que ça, et voulait pousser le vampire dans une impasse, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'était toujours senti coupable d'avoir ces pensées, mais voir Kei étendu devant lui en mourant de toute évidence de faim le blessait plus que tout. Sho ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kei se détestait autant. Kei avait été son protecteur pendant qu'il grandissait et était à présent son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été là pour lui quand tous les autres l'avaient abandonné. Il avait joué un si grand rôle dans sa vie, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais été prié. Sho ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester ce jour-là. Kei avait choisi de rester avec lui, et cette décision signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas repérer l'exact moment où ses sentiments envers Kei avaient dépassé l'amitié. Avec le temps, Sho s'était senti attiré par le vampire. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un besoin désespéré de se raccrocher à quelqu'un, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Sho n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Kei, mais depuis peu les choses avaient changé. Les sentiments dont Sho s'entourait n'étaient vraiment pas platoniques. Il avait commencé à remarquer que, si Kei le touchait, qu'il s'agisse juste de l'effleurer en passant ou encore de l'étreinte maladroite qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autres quand Sho était plus jeune, son cœur accélérait son rythme. Alors Sho, autant qu'il désirait le contact de Kei, tressaillait et reculait, agissant comme si ses occasionnelles preuves d'affection l'irritait maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, mais la vérité était qu'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre. Kei pourrait le haïr, ou, pire, penser que Sho le prenait en pitié.

La distance qu'il avait placée entre eux n'était pas positive pour Kei, et Sho, au fond de lui, se demandait si c'était la raison de son affamement. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que Sho fixait Kei, de plus en plus conscient de la tension de ses muscles et de l'expression mécontente dans ses yeux. Il devrait se nourrir très vite.

Reposant son magazine, Sho brisa le silence inconfortable : « Kei ? Daijobu ? »

Lentement, le regard du vampire se dirigea vers lui et il pencha faiblement la tête sur le côté pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sho. « Je vais bien. » répondit-il mais Sho vit ses canines briller vivement en se séparant, recouvertes de sang à leurs extrémités. Kei avait mordu sa propre langue.

« Non. Tu ne vas pas bien. » répliqua-t-il, sautant du sofa. « Bon sang, Kei, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois te faire ça ? »

Un haussement d'épaules précautionneux fut tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse et n'eut pour seul effet que d'énerver encore plus Sho. En deux foulées il se tenait au-dessus du lit, attrapant Kei par les épaules et le tirant dans une position assise, le secouant faiblement.

« Kei, s'il-te-plaît. » Sa voix se brisa légèrement quand il sentit à quel point Kei était froid. Evidemment, le vampire n'était jamais naturellement chaud, mais à cet instant il était glacé, un autre effet d'une longue privation de sang.

« Kei », répéta Sho, réalisant à quel point sa situation était précaire. Il était tout de même, en quelques sortes, penché au-dessus du vampire, sa jugulaire parfaitement visible pour Kei. Les lèvres de ce dernier se séparèrent doucement pour révéler ses canines et il passa sa langue sur celles-ci, avalant les gouttes de sang qui y restaient tandis que ses yeux se faisaient lourds et flous. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'effondra dans les bras de Sho.

Kei se détendit instantanément et Sho laissa échapper un petit gémissement en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, la langue de Kei traînait légèrement sur sa peau. Sho inclina la tête sur le côté en signe d'encouragement et il sentit bientôt des canines pointues pressées sur sa gorge.

« Sho », chuchota Kei contre sa peau, « Sho… »

- - -

« Sho ? Sho? Tu me fixes depuis un bon moment, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Sho cilla plusieurs fois de suite en constatant que Kei s'était assis sur son lit et le regardait avec une expression qui allait de l'amusement à l'irritation en passant par l'inquiétude, le tout en un seul regard.

« Je… » Sho rougit en comprenant subitement. Son imagination lui avait encore échappé. Cela arrivait de plus en plus quand son inquiétude devant le fait que Kei ne se nourrisse pas le submergeait. Sho commençait à imaginer/fantasmer sur Kei le mordant, buvant son sang. C'était écoeurant, tenta de se dire Sho, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir. Non, il voulait Kei, se corrigea-t-il. Il aimait Kei mais savait que Kei ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments. Si ranimer le vampire à l'intérieur de son ami était la seule façon pour Sho de devenir un tant soit peu intime avec lui, alors se faire mordre ne le dérangerait pas, du moment que Kei pouvait garder un contrôle sur lui-même. Sho n'avait encore jamais osé tenter le coup, et l'affaire était donc laissée à son imagination.

Kei secoua la tête, amusé, quand Sho manqua de lui répondre, et il se leva, mais tituba faiblement un instant avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Tu as besoin de sang. » commenta Sho, retournant à ses pensées d'un peu plus tôt.

« Je vais bien. »

« Non. Tu ne vas pas bien, » répondit Sho en suivant un moment le dialogue de sa rêverie avant d'ajouter, « On a un job dans quelques heures. Promets-moi que tu te nourriras. »

Kei gloussa et tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Sho, « Ne t'en fais pas, Sho. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

« Parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine. » répondit Kei, quittant la pièce avant que Sho n'ait eu le temps de répondre à haute voix.

_Mais tu la vaux, Kei… tu es tout pour moi…_

* * *

L'odeur du sang était enivrante. Quelque part au milieu du carnage laissé par les revolvers jumeaux que Sho avait utilisé sans effort avec une précision mortelle à chaque coup, une prouesse qui lui avait été enseignée par le vampire, le jeune homme fouillait corps après corps, avant de se diriger vers le bureau à l'arrière de la pièce. Cela laissait Kei debout au milieu de l'entrepôt, seul avec l'odeur du sang envahissant ses narines et faisant ses genoux se dérober sous lui.

Il resta sur place, sans bouger. Sa culpabilité à être un monstre le préservait de son instinct de vampire, qui lui hurlait de se nourrir. Kami-sama savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait dû beaucoup s'investir dans la bataille puisque Sho, aussi doué qu'il l'était avec les armes à feu, avait tout de même besoin d'une couverture. Toshi laissait Kei et Sho collecter l'argent de ceux qui n'avaient pas mangé de ses pizzas ; c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

L'entrepôt était à présent totalement silencieux. Le seul bruit audible était celui des pas et mouvements de Sho qui fouillait le bureau, puis, après quelques minutes, il revint avec une liasse de billets.

« Vraiment pas beaucoup » commenta-t-il en rejetant l'une des ses tresses par-dessus son épaule. Il avait commencé à laisser pousser ses cheveux quand il avait 16 ans, se rappela affectueusement Kei. Au moins une chose positive qui lui était venue de sa malédiction était qu'elle lui avait donné la chance de rencontrer et de s'occuper de Sho. Le petit garçon qui lui avait évité de brûler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, puis que Kei avait en retour sauvé du Chinois, était devenu un jeune homme avec sa vie entière devant lui, une vie dont Sho montrait clairement qu'il voulait que Kei en fasse partie.

Sho était aussi devenu un jeune homme très attirant. Cela faisait longtemps que Kei l'avait remarqué, mais il avait pris garde à rester détaché puisque c'était plus simple que d'admettre qu'il voulait Sho, qu'il était attiré par lui, bon sang il aimait Sho mais c'était un chemin qu'il s'était juré ne jamais emprunter. Ca ne pourrait jamais être. Sho allait mourir et Kei serait laissé en arrière. C'était une cruelle partie de l'existence de Kei et une qui le faisait constamment souffrir. S'affamer rendait les choses encore pires mais ces temps-ci il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se nourrir à moins d'y être forcé. C'était un cercle vicieux et qui les peinait tous les deux.

« Tu t'es nourri ? » vint la question attendue de la part de Sho, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non. »

« Tu as promis. » Son expression vacilla assez pour que Kei puisse voir le sentiment réprimé dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard avec colère. « Bon sang, Kei ! »

« Je ne suis pas… » commença Kei mais il s'interrompit quand Sho attrapa le chinois inconscient le plus proche et le jeta sur Kei.

« Nourris-toi. » commanda-t-il.

Kei baissa le regard sur l'homme inconscient avec appréhension et quand il releva à nouveau les yeux, Sho s'était éloigné.

« Je vais attendre dans la voiture puisqu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire ici. » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Ne sors pas tant que tu ne t'es pas nourri. »

Quand il fut parti, Kei laissa l'homme retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout l'entrepôt. Il chancelait dans un mélange de colère et de frustration quand ses canines se dégainèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il voulait se nourrir, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il ne le pourrait pas, pas avec Sho qui l'attendait au-dehors. Le monstre à l'intérieur de Kei était toujours présent, mais, pour cette fois, l'humanité de Kei le fit taire. Il ne pouvait pas se nourrir. Il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à une autre vie de cette façon, même si l'homme méritait un tel sort. Kei sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de toutes les vies qu'il avait prises. Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux l'avait vraiment mérité ?

Autrefois, sa dépression était flottante : quelques jours et elle était levée par sa propre détermination et par l'inquiétude de Sho. Depuis peu, pourtant, Kei la ressentait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ses pensées.

_Ne sors pas tant que tu ne t'es pas nourri._

Les paroles de Sho, presque une plainte, résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Kei. Il avait horreur de blesser Sho comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à se nourrir. Il ne pouvait pas faire taire les émotions qui affluaient en lui.

Se détournant, Kei sortit lentement de l'entrepôt et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il se glissa en silence sur le siège du passager. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Sho, qui le regarda avec une expression torturée sur le visage.

« Kei…» commença-t-il doucement.

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit Kei, frissonnant à la soudaine faiblesse de ses membres. La fatigue l'attaqua en vague et passa en quelques instants.

« Kei, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sho avait à présent l'air terrifié. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui allait se passer si Kei ne se nourrissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était au moins sûr de cela. Il continuerait à devenir de plus en plus faible mais les autres effets restaient un mystère. Une partie de Kei espérait la mort mais il savait au fond de lui que s'affamer ne lui accorderait pas son vœu.

« Je ne peux pas. » répéta-t-il, et Sho n'insista pas plus.

Il démarra la voiture sans prononcer un mot de plus et ils s'éloignèrent de la rue sombre bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse. Sho avait tendance à conduire vite quand il était en colère.

Kei, pour sa part, se sentait trop épuisé et affamé pour y prêter attention. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de vertige le submergeait.

Il avait dû s'assoupir un instant puisqu'ils étaient déjà de retour dans leur quartier quand il redevint conscient des alentours. La radio chantait rageusement, un autre signe que Sho était contrarié, tandis qu'ils naviguaient entre les rues. La main de Sho serrait le volant tellement fort qu'elle en était blanche et sa concentration était très faible. Il renversa les trois poubelles devant la sortie d'Happy Pizza, où Toshi travaillait, juste en se garant. Sho éteignit l'engin et arracha brutalement les clés du contact. La portière se referma bruyamment derrière lui quand il sortit et la voiture se balança légèrement sous le choc. Kei ne sortit pas. Cette partie de la soirée était toujours la même. Toshi allait sortir et ils allaient discrètement diviser l'argent entre eux. Comme ils le faisaient toujours.

En effet, Toshi apparut, agitant les mains à la vue des poubelles renversées et se plaignant à Sho de ses habitudes de conducteur, ou de son absence d'habitudes.

« Tu ne devrais pas les mettre si près de la route » rétorqua Sho. « Baka. » ajouta-t-il comme dans une deuxième réflexion.

Toshi soupira, sachant que discuter ne les mènerait nulle part, et il les redressa rapidement avant que son patron ne voie ce que Sho avait fait.

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup cette nuit », commença Sho à voix basse mais Kei, avec un peu de concentration, pouvait les entendre parfaitement bien. « Ca ne valait pratiquement pas le coup. »

Toshi leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne peux pas espérer beaucoup toutes les nuits. Ils deviennent méfiants. Tu devrais vraiment être plus prudent. »

« Et toi aussi. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore réveillés ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si hargneux ce soir? On s'en est sortis vivants, non ? »

« Pour rien. » Sho alluma une cigarette et, à contre cœur, offrit le paquet à son ami. « Combien tu as eu ? »

« Comme toi. Même divisé en trois ça ne devrait pas trop mal aller. »

« Bien. Notre propriétaire était sur notre dos ces derniers jours. »

Toshi ne fit aucun commentaire et ils divisèrent l'argent rapidement entre eux. Puis Toshi s'approcha de la voiture et lança à Kei une liasse de billets. Kei tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais ses réflexes étaient trop lents et il le rata. La liasse rebondit sur le siège du conducteur puis sur le sol.

« Désolé, Kei », s'excusa Toshi tandis que le vampire se penchait pour la récupérer. Il savait que ce ratage ne passerait pas inaperçu, surtout de Sho.

« Il n'y a pas de mal », répondit-il en attrapant les billets avant de les entasser sur le tableau de bord.

Sho adressa à Kei un regard qui oscillait entre l'inquiétude et l'irritation mais Kei n'y prêta pas attention. Toshi sentit la tension entre eux et s'en garda sagement au-dehors.

« Eh », dit-il, essayant d'alléger les choses avec une idée soudaine. « On va toujours voir Son et Yi-Che demain ? »

Demain… Kei grimaça mentalement à cette pensée. Demain, ils étaient censés voir leurs amis taiwanais et sortir pour la soirée. Sho avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'aller voir un film et que Yi-Che voulait leur préparer un dîner. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux au courant pour Kei, celui-ci s'était toujours senti mal-à-l'aise dans le groupe et se tenait souvent en retrait. Yi-Che, elle aussi, se sentait un peu isolée et ils se tenaient souvent côte à côte à regarder les péripéties des autres. Sho, Kei en était bien conscient, avait un faible pour Yi-Che puisqu'il n'aimait pas que Kei passe trop de temps avec elle. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit, mais Kei le devinait à la façon dont Sho les regardait. Il y avait de l'envie dans son regard, et un certain degré de jalousie. Ses sentiments, pourtant, étaient induits en erreur. Kei ne s'intéressait aucunement à Yi-Che puisque son cœur à demi vivant avait toujours appartenu à Sho.

« Oui, demain, c'est bien. » confirma Sho, et le visage de Toshi s'illumina.

« Alors j'imagine que je vous verrai là. »

« Bien sûr. Je viendrai vers huit heures. »

« Merci. Ca sera bien. »

« Prends soin de toi. » la voix détachée de Sho s'adoucit légèrement tandis qu'ils se saluaient.

« Essaye de ne pas tuer d'autres poubelles en rentrant », lança gaiement Toshi par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il rentrait.

Sho rit, mais l'air jovial de son visage s'effaça rapidement quand il monta dans la voiture. Pourtant, il ne prononça pas un mot et le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement se fit en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas entre eux.

* * *

Sho sentit qu'il était à bout quand ils arrivèrent chez eux. Kei retourna dans son lit ; le sommeil le submergeant pratiquement dès qu'il s'allongea.

_« Kei…»_

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Kei, s'il-te-plaît. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

Sho ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient Kei à continuer de s'affamer. Il avait déjà vécu sans sang auparavant, mais cette fois c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment, Sho le savait. Cette nuit en avait été une bonne preuve. Il avait rassemblé ses forces pour s'occuper du job mais après celui-ci il pouvait à peine bouger. Ca déchirait Sho de l'intérieur de l'observer passivement et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour forcer Kei à se nourrir.

Il plana au-dessus de la forme endormie du vampire pendant quelques minutes, observant les traits pâles et délicats de Kei dans un sombre silence. Si quoique ce soit lui arrivait… Le cœur de Sho se serra à cette pensée.

Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le sofa et s'assit en allumant une cigarette. Puis, déposant le paquet d'argent de cette nuit sur la table basse, Sho laissa échapper un soupir. Ils avaient l'argent pour le loyer mais il y avait d'autres factures à payer. Avec les gangs chinois qui commençaient à faire attention à leurs activités, ils trouvaient des jobs avec deux fois plus de gardes que d'habitude et de moins en moins d'argent. Et ce n'était pas que pour l'argent. Si les jobs se faisaient rares, alors Kei serait forcé de chasser et Sho savait plus que quiconque à quel point il détestait ça.

Mais Kei ne se nourrissait même plus pendant les jobs, se rappela Sho. Cette nuit n'avait été que le refus le plus récent. L'épuisement dans les yeux de Kei hantait Sho. C'était presque comme s'il était en train de renoncer à la vie. Peut-être que c'était ça ? Peut-être que Kei en avait assez, comme Luka avant lui ? Est-ce que Sho se réveillerait un jour pour constater que Kei était parti?

Un faible sanglot provenant du lit cage ramena l'attention de Sho sur Kei lui-même. Le vampire se tendait ; un signe que la scène cauchemardesque de la mort de Luka revivait dans son esprit. Sho n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'était Luka pour Kei mais il pouvait le deviner ; un mentor, un confident et… un amant… Luka avait été tout pour Kei tout comme Kei était tout pour Sho, et même après toutes ces années, Kei faisait toujours son deuil.

Sachant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de le réveiller, Sho écrasa sa cigarette et alla dans leur petite cuisine pour ne plus avoir à entendre les légers sanglots de Kei. Cet acte, pour un étranger, aurait paru froid, mais pour Sho, vivre avec Kei dans son état actuel était bouleversant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux : Une sortie en soirée**

_(Deux jours plus tôt)_

La radio bourdonnait en arrière-plan, se rajoutant à la douce ambiance qui entourait l'esprit serein d'un homme qui venait de prendre son coup quotidien.

Shinji était à moitié effondré contre le mur, son cerveau imbibé de drogue tout juste capable d'avoir des pensées à demi cohérentes tandis que le verre glissait de sa main pour finir en se brisant sur le sol. Le son lui parvint en partie étouffé, et ne brisa donc pas son paradis tranquille. Il y avait également d'autres sons. Il pouvait entendre son collègue grommeler, le bourdonnement des filtres des aquariums, et le bruit du trafic en dessous de lui. Shinji montait toujours jusqu'au toit pour se shooter. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans le fait de prendre ses drogues dans un endroit qui pourrait être dangereux s'il venait à tituber trop près du bord. Pourtant, sa petite habitude d'auto destruction approchait d'une fin brusque. Ses dettes augmentaient sans cesse, et il entendit bientôt de faibles échos de voix coléreuses provenant de la pièce derrière le balcon. Comme il l'avait anticipé, quelques secondes plus tard, deux des hommes de Chan surgirent sur le toit.

Le premier était grand et portait une chemise multicolore avec un jean déchiré de part en part. De nombreuses cicatrices étaient visibles sur ses bras et sur son visage qu'une horrible balafre traversait, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de l'œil droit, avant de continuer jusque dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui étaient noirs et gras, coupés court et plaqués en arrière sous une couche de gel.

Le deuxième était plus petit et probablement l'une des recrues récentes puisqu'il n'arborait aucune cicatrice. Il était habillé du même type de vêtements, bien que sa chemise soit plus ample que celle de son compagnon. Ses cheveux étaient bruns sombre et coupés juste au-dessus des oreilles. Son visage était fin et ses yeux bleu-verts, suggérant son origine Gaijin. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Shinji s'en serait étonné, mais il était connu que Chan recrutait toute sorte d'étrangers, du moment qu'ils étaient enclins à l'écouter. Cela faisait partie de ses manigances pour dominer la ville et Shinji savait parfaitement que les gangs japonais ne l'appréciaient pas du tout.

Le plus grand des deux l'attrapa par le col et le mit sur ses pieds, tandis que l'autre envoyait valser les restes de ce qu'il venait de prendre tout en jurant en Mandarin.

Shinji n'était pas en état de s'effrayer de ces actions, et il permit à un léger sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

« T'es en retard dans ton paiement. » grogna le plus grand, le secouant fortement. « Encore. »

« Ah… » Shinji hocha la tête, comprenant difficilement ses paroles. « Eh bien… les affaires ont été assez mauvaises ces derniers temps et… »

« On a pris ce qu'il y avait dans la caisse. » lança impatiemment l'autre. « Mais Xiong veut le reste. Ce soir. »

Xiong était le bras droit de Chan et la seule mention de son nom aurait terrorisé Shinji, s'il avait été clean.

« Que Xiong aille se faire foutre. J'ai que dalle. » jura-t-il en japonais. Les hommes le comprirent pourtant plus ou moins et s'énervèrent devant son manque de respect. Quelques secondes plus tard, un poing rencontra la mâchoire de Shinji.

Ils le relâchèrent en même temps que le coup et il s'écrasa sur le sol. Il sentait la douleur, même s'il était incapable de suivre les mouvements des hommes au dessus de lui. Un second coup suivit le poing, celui-ci dirigé vers son ventre. Gémissant, Shinji se recroquevilla sur lui-même, toussant douloureusement tandis qu'un troisième coup l'atteignait à la poitrine.

« C'est juste un avertissement. » lança le plus petit. « Si tu n'as pas l'argent, Xiong te fera bien pire. »

« Ce soir. » Le plus grand envoya un dernier coup dans son ventre avant que la porte ne claque, indiquant qu'ils l'avaient laissé.

Shinji soupira douloureusement, se sentant incapable de bouger pour le moment. Leur ultimatum aurait dû l'effrayer mais la drogue agissait sur toutes ses sensations, et il en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était allongé là quand il entendit la porte du balcon s'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Nii-chan ! »

Shinji s'était attendu à ce que son collègue arrive pour se plaindre du vol de l'argent, mais il ne fut pas tout à fait surpris de voir Sho. Son jeune frère venait souvent le voir, la plupart du temps pour le supplier de le laisser l'aider à gérer sa dépendance. Dépendance… Shinji n'aimait pas ce mot. Il avait quelque chose de sale et d'inapproprié. Il recherchait la fuite et les drogues la lui offraient. Si on lui donnait une seule bonne raison de vivre, alors il pourrait sans doute trouver assez de force en lui pour abandonner. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas, alors il continuait. Shinji n'était pas stupide, malgré ce que Sho pensait. Il savait que les drogues pouvaient très bien le tuer, mais la mort serait un soulagement, et Shinji, au fond de lui, l'attendait avec impatience. Il n'avait rien. Pendant qu'il grandissait, il avait imaginé que lui et Sho dirigeraient la ville quand ils auraient atteint la vingtaine. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve inaccessible, mais c'était quelque chose qui les avait poussé tous deux à survivre à l'époque où ils étaient à la rue.

Puis Kei était entré dans leurs vies.

La lèvre inférieure de Shinji tressaillit à cette pensée. Même si Kei n'avait pas été un vampire, il l'aurait sans doute quand même haï puisque Kei lui avait pris Sho. Kei avait été pour Sho le frère que Shinji ne pourrait jamais être. Kei pouvait protéger Sho, pouvait prendre soin de lui, et Sho s'était donc raccroché au vampire. Il avait admiré Kei pendant qu'il grandissait et c'était Kei que Sho allait toujours voir quand il avait besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil. Shinji s'était senti inutile, mis à part, et c'est ce qui l'avait plongé dans les drogues.

Evidemment, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus vieux, Shinji avait espéré que les sentiments de Sho envers Kei changeraient, qu'il verrait Kei comme le monstre qu'il était. Ca n'était cependant pas arrivé, et ils étaient même devenus encore plus proches. Sho avait même choisi de vivre avec Kei plutôt qu'avec Shinji, et cette décision l'avait profondément blessé, même s'il n'en avait rien montré.

Cependant, les sentiments de Kei pour Sho avaient changé. Shinji avait remarqué que le vampire, de temps en temps, observait Sho. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Kei, mais ça dépassait sûrement la simple affection fraternelle.

« Nii-chan ! » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sho qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tendit une main hésitante vers son épaule.

« Casse-toi. » grogna Shinji sans enthousiasme, dans une tentative de le repousser. « Ca va. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à tousser. Sentant du sang dans sa bouche, Shinji grimaça et cracha. Un filet de salive mélangée au sang coulait le long de son menton quand il se rassit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu en prenais encore ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Que tu as des ennuis. J'ai vu les hommes de Chan sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es encore embrouillé avec eux, Nii-chan ? »

« L'échange est intéressant. » répondit péniblement Shinji. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois et il commençait à s'en fatiguer.

Son premier marché avec les hommes de Chan datait de quelques mois. Acheter auprès d'eux était moins risqué que d'acheter son shit aux gangs japonais. Chan savait où trouver la bonne marchandise, même si le prix était énorme. Jusqu'il y a quelques semaines, Shinji avait réussi à se tenir à jour avec les paiements, mais les affaires de la boutique s'étaient dégradées. Il était trop fier pour demander l'aide de Sho et préférait marchander avec Chan. Chan l'avait approvisionné en drogues pour que lui-même en revende pour éponger ses dettes, mais Shinji avait commencé à être en manque et en avait gardé pour lui. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu payer pour la marchandise manquante, et Chan s'était impatienté. Il s'était attendu à la visite d'aujourd'hui depuis quelques temps déjà, même s'il n'avait pas réalisé que les choses étaient si sérieuses.

« Que l'échange aille se faire foutre. » fit Sho, clairement en colère. « Tu pourrais te plonger dans de sérieux ennuis. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » grogna Shinji. « T'as fait le trajet juste pour m'engueuler sur mes affaires qui ne te concernent absolument pas, ou bien t'as quelque chose à demander ? »

Sho eut l'air si blessé que Shinji se sentit presque coupable. Presque.

« On sort, ce soir, la bande au complet. Je me demandais si par hasard tu serais en état de nous accompagner ? »

C'était inattendu, surtout après cette espèce de dispute, et Shinji fronça les sourcils, scrutant Sho avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu passes ton temps assis ici à te shooter. »

« Peut-être que _j'aime_ me shooter. »

« Peut-être », répéta doucement Sho. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Irrité, Shinji étouffa une réponse tranchante pour se contenter de dire : « Toute la bande ? »

« Ouais. »

« Le monstre aussi ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Si tu faisais au moins l'effort de le connaître, tu verrais qu'il n'en est absolument pas un. » Sho parut profondément blessé et Shinji se calma lentement.

« D'accord. Compte sur moi. »

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais. » grogna Shinji, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. A cet instant, il aurait dit _n'importe quoi_ pour se débarrasser de Sho puisque son frère était en train de briser l'euphorie due aux drogues, et Shinji n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Son manège lui donna satisfaction. Sho, l'air satisfait, déclara qu'il passerait le prendre vers huit heures. Shinji acquiesça, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre et n'attendant que le départ de Sho. L'inquiétude que lui portait son jeune frère l'irritait et Shinji avait horreur d'être pris en pitié. Et surtout par Sho.

« Je te verrai ce soir alors. » fit gaiement Sho.

« Très bien. » Shinji lui fit signe de partir en agitant la main.

« Prends soin de toi, Nii-chan », fut sa douce réponse mais Shinji ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre.

* * *

Quand Kei se réveilla, il faisait sombre. Son horloge naturelle l'éveillait habituellement au moment où le soleil se couchait, mais ces derniers temps, à cause du manque de sang, il lui arrivait de dormir jusque tard dans la nuit. Malgré ce que pensait Sho, Kei n'avait pas besoin de sang pour survivre ; il en avait besoin pour être fort et, s'il se reposait assez, il pouvait vivre sans, même s'il était dangereusement faible. La faim était toujours présente, mais Kei choisit de l'ignorer tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur, le résultat d'avoir revécu la mort de Luka encore et encore dans ses rêves, pensa-t-il amèrement, tout comme l'étaient les larmes presque sèches sur ses joues.

Il pouvait entendre Sho se déplacer dans la cuisine. Kei se leva silencieusement et parcourut la courte distance qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu plus fort ce soir, et, enjoué à la perspective de sortir pour faire autre chose que tuer, Kei sentit son humeur noire s'effacer lentement.

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui avec un claquement que son compagnon ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Kei ? » La voix de Sho lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du couloir, inquiète. « Tu vas bien? »

« Oui… je prends juste une douche » répondit Kei, sa voix plus forte qu'elle l'avait été la veille.

Satisfait, Sho s'éloigna pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Kei fourra les vêtements qu'il portait dans le panier de linge sale et se lava rapidement, sachant que Sho voudrait partir tôt pour passer prendre Toshi. D'habitude, Kei aimait prendre un bain après sa douche, mais aujourd'hui il n'allait pas avoir le temps.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la cabine ; il pouvait déjà entendre Sho l'appeler. Kei soupira en se séchant. Il attacha la serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bains. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il aperçut Sho sortir à nouveau de la cuisine. Il avait l'air soucieux, mais Kei n'y prêta pas attention ; il présuma que Sho était encore en train de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il choisit d'enfiler son haut rouge préféré et un pantalon noir, puis glissa sa veste rouge sur ses épaules. La nuit était chaude, mais à cause de son manque de nourriture, Kei pouvait sentir jusqu'au plus petit courant d'air.

« Kei ? » appela Sho depuis l'extérieur avant que la porte ne s'ouvre ; Sho ne se donnait jamais la peine de frapper.

Ses yeux bleus étaient, pour une fois, pleins de sérieux, et il avança pour s'arrêter juste devant le vampire, l'étudiant attentivement avant de continuer. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Si tu ne te sens pas en forme tu n'es pas obligé de venir… »

« Je vais bien. » répéta Kei. De toute évidence, ses paroles rassurantes d'un peu plus tôt n'avaient pas eu l'effet espéré.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Kei étendit la main pour toucher le bras de Sho dans le but de se faire encore plus rassurant mais le jeune homme esquiva discrètement son geste. Il se comportait ainsi depuis un moment maintenant, avait remarqué Kei, toujours fuyant. Bien sûr, les garçons ne s'étreignaient que rarement, mais c'était devenu quelque chose de normal entre eux pendant la croissance et l'adolescence de Sho, et Kei ne savait pas quoi penser de ce soudain changement d'attitude.

« Kei. » Sho avait à présent l'air appréhensif, beaucoup plus qu'avant. « J'ai vu Nii-chan aujourd'hui. Il ne va pas très bien, alors je l'ai invité, lui aussi. J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que s'il voyait qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que de se shooter, ça pourrait le faire réfléchir. »

Kei grogna intérieurement. De tous les humains que Kei avait rencontré, Shinji n'était pas le plus mauvais, mais il était certainement l'un des seuls qui pouvait faire naître un tel dégoût en lui. Il était très dur de croire que Shinji et Sho étaient frères puisqu'aux yeux de Kei, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents, et la seule idée de passer une soirée avec Shinji à supporter chacune de ses remarques perfides quand Sho n'écoutait pas lui donnait presque la nausée.

Pourtant, quels qu'étaient les sentiments de Kei envers Shinji, il restait le frère de Sho et était important pour lui. Kei décida donc de le supporter.

« Ca ira, non ? » demanda vivement Sho, bien conscient de leur dégoût mutuel.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Kei, acquiesçant tout en parlant comme pour le confirmer doublement à Sho.

« Merci. » Le visage de Sho s'illumina. « Si tu es prêt, on y va? J'ai dit à Toshi que je passerais le prendre vers huit heures. Il va s'énerver si on n'est pas à l'heure. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Sho se retourna et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Kei sourit, d'un vrai sourire, et se dépêcha derrière lui. Même avec Shinji en plus, il attendait toujours la soirée avec impatience.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Son et Yi-Che se fit sans incident. Sho avait intelligemment proposé à Shinji de s'asseoir sur le siège du passager, laissant Kei et Toshi sur les sièges arrière. C'était parfait au goût de Kei, et la plupart de la conversation fut menée par le livreur de pizza.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Son les accueillit, leur expliquant que Yi-Che était toujours en train de 'trimer dur' dans la cuisine.

L'appartement qu'ils partageait à deux était un peu plus spacieux que celui de Kei et Sho. Il avait le même nombre de chambres, mais aussi un petit bureau. Le salon se dédoublait en salle à manger, et Kei remarqua qu'un couvert avait été mis pour lui. C'était une gentille attention de la part de Yi-Che, même s'ils savaient tous qu'il ne les joindrait pas.

Les autres s'écroulèrent immédiatement devant la télévision. Toshi, Sho et Son prirent place sur le sofa bleu roi tandis que Shinji prenait possession de l'un des fauteuils. Kei resta en arrière, se contentant d'écouter avec amusement leur conversation.

« Eh, Sho », fit Toshi après quelques minutes, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. « T'as déjà pensé à devenir pilote de course automobile ? » Il fit un signe de tête vers la course qui se déroulait à la télévision.

« Non. » Sho fronça les sourcils, ratant l'humour voulu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh ben tu conduis parfaitement comme eux et tu t'écrases toujours sur des trucs. »

« Eh ! » Sho fit la moue et se pencha pour coincer son ami dans une prise serrée autour de son cou.

« Argh ! Sho ! » Toshi se débatit, manquant de frapper Son dans le visage avec une main. Le Taiwanais rit tandis que Toshi réussissait enfin à se libérer et dit :

« Ne le prends pas si mal, Sho. Conduire une voiture demande beaucoup de technique, tout le contraire de ce que Toshi disait. »

« Il a raison ! » approuva Toshi, secouant vigoureusement la tête. « On a enfin trouvé quelque chose en quoi tu es bon ! Tu pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi ce 'enfin' ? » attaqua Sho, de bonne foi cependant.

« Ouais, ne soyez pas si dur avec lui. » Shinji parla depuis son fauteuil, sa voix empreinte d'une légère amertume, et Kei sut qu'il cherchait les ennuis. « Sho pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut… s'il n'était pas retenu par certaines obligations. »

Kei savait ce que Shinji voulait dire par 'certaines obligations », mais il choisit sagement de ne rien laisser paraître.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit et le vampire jugea qu'il ferait mieux de se sortir simplement de la situation.

Expliquant qu'il allait voir si Yi-Che avait besoin d'aide, il n'entendit qu'un fragment de la conversation qui suivit. Sho s'attaquait à Shinji et Toshi essayait de dissiper la tension en faisant semblant qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire Shinji.

« Evidemment que Sho ne peut pas tout laisser tomber et devenir un pilote de course célèbre. S'il le faisait, qu'est-ce qui nous arriverait ? On a toujours besoin de Sho pour nous sortir du pétrin sans arrêt ! »

Ignorant les paroles suivantes, Kei entra dans la cuisine.

Yi-Che était une jolie fille ; il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il avait pour la première fois posé le regard sur elle un soir dans le parc. Pourtant, son visage était trop souvent marqué par une tristesse qui ne s'éloignait vraiment que lorsqu'elle peignait. Son sourire pouvait illuminer son visage s'il en avait la chance. Yi-Che avait connu beaucoup de souffrances dans sa vie, et Kei s'émerveillait parfois de la façon dont elle s'en était sortie.

Kei savait que Yi-Che était attirée par lui et que sa venue pour l'aider ne ferait qu'augmenter cette attirance et irriter Sho qui avait des sentiments pour elle, mais c'est ce que Kei avait trouvé de mieux ; il s'éclaircit donc la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence derrière lui.

Yi-Che poussa un cri de surprise puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. L'assiette chinoise qu'elle tenait s'échappa de sa prise tandis qu'elle faisait volte-face et serait tombée sur le sol si Kei ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

Il était plus lent que d'habitude, bien que pour un humain il avait bougé en une fraction de seconde ; l'assiette toucha presque le sol mais ses doigts se refermèrent dessus juste à temps.

Yi-Che ne l'avait jamais vu déployer les habilités que sa malédiction lui offrait, mais elle ne s'étonnait pas facilement et elle lui offrit un sourire timide en penchant la tête dans un 'merci' silencieux tandis que Kei lui rendait l'assiette.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en Mandarin, se sentant mal de l'avoir effrayée. « Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Elle sourit avec reconnaissance et indiqua le riz qu'elle avait commencé à rincer. Il se releva et prit la cuillère qu'elle lui offrait avant de continuer à rincer le riz. Il n'avait pas fait à manger depuis longtemps. De temps en temps, il avait cuisiné pour Sho et Toshi pendant qu'ils grandissaient, mais la plupart du temps ils s'étaient débrouillés seuls. Même quand il était encore humain, Kei avait rarement préparé un repas.

Ils travaillèrent en silence, mais qui n'était pas inconfortable. Kei dû continuer à vérifier le riz jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, et quand ce fut fait il l'aida à le servir dans les assiettes.

Yi-Che avait préparé un curry et la table était dressée de façon occidentale, avec des couteaux et des fourchettes à la place des baguettes. Kei l'aida à transporter les assiettes jusqu'à la salle à manger et les posa sur la table. Elle indiqua alors aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient venir s'asseoir.

Sho devait avoir averti Son que Shinji se joindrait à eux puisque le bon nombre de places avait été préparé. Kei se retrouva assis avec Yi-Che à sa gauche et Sho à sa droite. Shinji était de l'autre côté de Sho et Toshi et Son de l'autre côté de Yi-Che.

Les remarques perfides de Shinji étaient oubliées et les autres commencèrent à manger. Kei se servit un verre d'eau avec le pichet qui se trouvait au milieu de la table. Il se sentit un peu à part tandis qu'ils complimentaient tous Yi-Che sur sa cuisine et la conversation resta focalisée sur la nourriture pendant un moment.

« Ca nous change des plats tout faits que Toshi ramène d'habitude », disait Sho, taquinant légèrement son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec mes pizzas ? » répondit vivement Toshi, mais sachant qu'il fallait le prendre avec humour.

« Eh ben déjà, tu emmènes souvent celles qui sont droguées par erreur et on meurt tous de faim ! »

Kei sourit, amusé par ces plaisanteries, mais sentant toujours les yeux de Yi-Che sur lui. Elle s'inquiétait de toute évidence pour lui puisqu'il ne les joignait pas et Kei grimaça. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de ramener une nouvelle fois l'attention sur lui.

« Est-ce que Yi-Che cuisine pour toi tous les soirs ? » demanda Kei à Son en essayant de faire diversion.

« La plupart des soirs », lui répondit Son. « Elle a appris beaucoup de recettes d'un peu partout. Elle est une grande cuisinière autant qu'une grande artiste. »

« Elle l'est. » Sho avait fini de tourmenter Toshi et s'inséra dans la discussion de Kei et Son. « On devrait venir manger ici plus souvent. »

Yi-Che sourit et acquiesça, indiquant que cela lui plairait beaucoup.

Très bientôt, tout le monde eut terminé de manger et Kei aida Yi-Che à débarrasser. Le seul qui n'avait pas mangé, à part Kei, était Shinji. Kei se doutait que son manque d'appétit était un effet de son abus de drogues combiné à une simple envie d'être désagréable. Selon ce que Kei savait, Shinji pouvait faire un blocage, et ça l'irrita de penser que c'était peut-être le cas ; après tout, tout ce qu'il allait faire était de contrarier Yi-Che qui ne lui avait rien fait.

Kei ne se sentait toujours pas d'humeur sociale, il se proposa donc pour faire la vaisselle. De toute évidence Sho était désireux d'impressionner Yi-Che et il décida d'aider aussi. Toshi ricana et lui décocha un coup de coude quand Yi-Che le remercia silencieusement et alla rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale. Sho eut l'air irrité et tenta de cogner Toshi sur la tête mais celui-ci s'échappa rapidement en riant.

Sho revendiqua le nettoyage et laissa à Kei la tâche de sécher les ustensiles. Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis Sho brisa le silence en demandant une nouvelle fois si Kei se sentait bien.

« Oui », lui assura Kei, bien qu'en réalité la fatigue recommençait à le menacer.

« On s'est dit qu'on allait peut-être laisser tomber le film », fit alors Sho, loin d'être content, mais pas aussi déterminé qu'avant à pousser Kei sur le sujet. « Son veut aller faire un tour en voiture à la place. »

Kei haussa les épaules, déclarant qu'il était indifférent au changement de plan. Il préférait d'ailleurs l'idée de sortir faire un tour, mais il n'allait pas exprimer sa préférence.

Un nouveau silence suivit jusqu'à ce que Sho écope une poignée pleine de bulles de l'évier et la lance dans la figure de Kei.

« Eh ! » protesta Kei en essayant d'ôter les bulles de ses cheveux d'une main tout en se penchant pour répliquer avec sa propre poignée d'eau savonneuse.

Sho fit un saut en arrière pour l'éviter et rit quand le bras de Kei chuta et que les bulles atterrirent sur le sol. « Raté », déclara-t-il, « mais rien que pour la tentative, je vais te faire payer. »

Kei pouffa de rire tandis que Sho s'étendait vers l'avant pour le plaquer, mais il glissa sur le sol mouillé. Sho cria de surprise quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais il se rattrapa à la veste de Kei à la dernière minute et l'entraîna au sol avec lui.

Sho atterrit sur le dos et Kei s'effondra à moitié sur lui. Il se redressa immédiatement, inquiet pour Sho, mais sans que cela ait été nécessaire. Sho riait et il se souleva sur ses avant-bras. Pendant un court instant, Kei fut terriblement tenté de se pencher en avant et de refermer l'espace qui les séparait pour presser un baiser sur les lèvres de Sho. L'envie était si forte que Kei dû vraiment se battre avec lui-même, et, après quelques secondes, il réussit à s'écarter.

Agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé, Kei ramassa quelques unes des bulles tombées et les frotta dans les cheveux de Sho avant de se remettre à la vaisselle. Le jeune homme se plaignit mais Kei se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait en observant Sho essayer de retirer les bulles de sa frange. Le sourire de Kei s'adoucit à ce spectacle ; leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le regard irrité de Sho se fit confus et interrogateur.

« Eh les gars ? » Son apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte, dissipant toute gêne bien assez tôt. « Vous avez fini? »

Sho secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

Son sourit devant le désordre puis haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne laisse pas ça jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ? »

« Ok », répondit Sho avant d'attraper la serviette de table des mains de Kei pour sécher les siennes. Le moment entre eux était totalement perdu, et Kei en était heureux. S'il avait fait quoique ce soit, Sho ne lui aurait probablement jamais pardonné et il ne voulait pas risquer leur amitié pour une affection unilatérale.

Mettant tous ses sentiments de côtés, Kei suivit les autres dans le salon.

* * *

Kei savait où ils se rendaient bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Il le sut dès qu'ils atteignirent le bord de Mallepa et laissèrent la ville derrière. Il était écrasé à l'arrière de la voiture entre Toshi et Shinji ; Yi-Che et Son était compressés sur le siège du passager à côté de Sho. Shinji restait silencieux tandis que Toshi, Son et Sho parlaient avec animation. Kei, lui aussi, restait calme. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer. Il n'était jamais resté si longtemps sans se nourrir et la température de son corps avait plongé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à rouler. Il tremblait et avait resserré sa veste autour de lui, essayant de retenir un peu de chaleur même si la nuit était plutôt chaude. Le plus curieux était qu'il n'avait même pas faim ; il était juste épuisé. Ses paupières tombaient et c'était uniquement grâce à une volonté de fer qu'il avait réussi à rester éveillé aussi longtemps.

Pourtant, il dut s'endormir un instant puisque quand il se réveilla ils avaient atteint leur destination : l'océan.

Pour Kei, visiter la plage apportait toujours des émotions mélangées. Cela lui faisait mal parce que c'était ici que lui et Luka avaient partagé leurs derniers moments ensemble, mais il ressentait aussi un certain bonheur puisqu'il y avait également passé de nombreux bons moments avec Sho et ses amis, et Luka aussi. En fait, la première fois qu'il était venu à la plage était avec Luka, quand il était encore humain.

Sho savait les détails de la mort de Luka ; les cauchemars n'étaient pas quelque chose que Kei était capable de cacher très longtemps, mais il savait d'une certaine façon qu'aller à la plage ne faisait pas souffrir Kei plus que ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Même après tout ce temps, Luka lui manquait toujours terriblement.

Ils se garèrent sur le sable et sortirent tous de la voiture. Yi-Che et Shinji restèrent en arrière avec Kei tandis que Toshi fabriquait un frisbee avec l'enjoliveur d'une roue, puis Son enjoignit Yi-Che à les rejoindre un peu plus loin sur la plage quand ils commencèrent le jeu.

« Nii-chan ? Kei ? » appela Sho, mais Shinji se renfrogna et alluma une cigarette, ressentant sans doute les effets d'un manque de drogues.

Kei hocha la tête de dégoût ; Sho le prit également pour un refus et retourna à son jeu. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, Kei s'étendant en arrière contre la voiture tout en combattant la fatigue qui le submergeait à nouveau.

« Il n'a pas besoin de toi, tu sais. » murmura Shinji, brisant le silence. « Il ne te laisse rester que par pitié. »

Kei soupira péniblement devant la tentative de Shinji de l'irriter. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de propos de nombreuses fois. Quand Shinji n'était pas shooté, il lançait ces petits commentaires mauvais. A travers les années, Kei avait appris à ne pas les laisser l'atteindre, mais ce soir il se sentait presque fragile, et ils pénétrèrent plus profondément qu'ils ne l'auraient normalement fait. Il y avait déjà songé plus d'une fois, que Sho le prenait en pitié. Kei savait que Sho avait pitié de ce qu'il était et de son existence solitaire, mais ne ressentait-il Kei que comme une obligation ? Kei s'était posé la question. En dépit de ses protestations et affirmations du contraire, Sho était quelqu'un de très compatissant, au fond de lui, et peut-être ressentait-il comme une sorte de dette envers Kei ? Le vampire espérait désespérément que ce n'était pas le cas parce que Sho lui était tout. Sans Sho, il n'avait rien, et Shinji le savait.

« Tu devrais nous faire une faveur et dégager », continua Shinji. « On n'a pas besoin de toi. »

Kei grommela d'un air hautain et secoua la tête. « Si je pars, qui le surveillera ? Toi ? »

« Oui. Moi », répondit tranquillement Shinji sans réfléchir. « Je suis son frère. »

« Et tu lui es vraiment très utile. Tu es d'ordinaire tellement drogué que tu peux à peine tenir debout. Sho et les autres seraient morts en quelques heures avec toi pour le_ surveiller_. » Kei s'était juré qu'il ne mordrait pas à l'appât mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer. Le manque de sang le rendait toujours irritable et cette soirée ne faisait pas exception.

« Va te faire foutre, Kei », répondit avec éloquence Shinji, jetant sa cigarette à terre et, les surprenant tous les deux, se penchant pour attraper fermement le bras de Kei. D'ordinaire, Kei aurait pu se dégager facilement, mais à cet instant il doutait d'en avoir la force.

« Laisse Sho tranquille », menaça Shinji à voix basse. « Tu ne feras que le blesser. »

Il enfonça douloureusement ses doigts dans le bras de Kei pour accentuer ses mots, une sorte de joie dans le regard tandis qu'il pensait avoir le dessus sur le vampire souffrant.

Cela irrita Kei et, contre ce que la sagesse aurait recommandé, il soutint le regard de l'homme en disant « Laisse. Moi. Partir. » Après avoir parlé, Kei laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement de façon à ce que Shinji puisse voir ses canines qui étaient totalement sorties, en réaction à sa colère.

Shinji, comme prévu, fut rapide à le relâcher. Il n'avait jamais vu les crocs de Kei auparavant et, tout comme Kei s'y attendait, il recula d'un air effrayé.

« Monstre », siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner, plaçant plusieurs bons mètres entre eux deux. Kei ne fit que sourire avec satisfaction.

Ils soutinrent un regard hargneux jusqu'à ce que Sho le brise en appelant : « Kei ! Attrape ! » Le vampire se retourna pour voir le frisbee traverser les airs dans sa direction.

Se souvenant de l'inquiétude que Sho se faisait à son sujet, Kei s'éloigna de la voiture et attrapa facilement le disque bleu en plein vol avant de le relancer dans la direction de Sho.

« Ow ! » Le jeune homme se plaignit quand le disque l'atteignit au ventre et il se plia en deux, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. « T'as pas besoin d'utiliser ta force, tu sais ! »

« Je ne m'en suis pas servi » lança Kei, la lourdeur de sa tête se dissipant momentanément. « C'était un tir normal. »

Son et Toshi éclatèrent de rire et Sho se renfrogna. Même Yi-Che sourit.

Sho se reprit après quelques secondes et demanda : « Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas alors ? »

« Ok. » Le vampire les surprit tous en acceptant, mais tandis qu'il bougeait pour les suivre plus loin sur la plage, il eut soudainement l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Kei laissa échapper un petit cri quand la faiblesse de ses membres fit se dérober ses jambes sous lui et il s'écroula sur les genoux, luttant contre les vagues de vertige qui l'assaillaient.

Il se sentait trembler et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sable comme pour essayer de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'empêcher de succomber. Il respira profondément mais son souffle se transforma en sifflement tandis que ses canines se dégainaient sans qu'il ne le veuille.

« Kei ! » Il sentit l'humain à côté de lui et sa tête se redressa vivement, son cou tendu en arrière tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient dans un mélange de douleur et de faim. Son ventre commença à lui faire mal et son trop faible corps commença à le lâcher. Kei étendit les bras et attrapa les épaules de Sho, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne. Mais Sho ne recula pas. Il resta près du vampire tandis que Kei continuait de se convulser et de siffler jusqu'à ce que des taches noires viennent obscurcir sa vision.

Tout ce qu'il put sentir fut un soulagement momentané mélangé à la peur avant qu'il ne s'effondre mollement dans les bras de Sho en sombrant dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapitre 3

****

Chapitre Trois : Erreurs

(_Deux jours plus tôt)_

Pour Sho, ce fut comme si l'un de ses pires cauchemars se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'accrocha à Kei sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, en luttant pour rester calme alors que, intérieurement, il se sentait tout sauf tranquille.

Les yeux de Kei étaient écarquillés par une douleur intolérable, et il semblait faire tant d'efforts pour y résister que Sho était terrifié à l'idée que cela ne le blesse encore plus. Il sifflait et se contorsionnait sous la prise de Sho et tout ce que le jeune homme pouvait faire était de le serrer en ignorant les cris paniqués de ses amis. Les sons que produisait Kei n'avaient plus rien d'humain, et ce fut presque un soulagement pour Sho quand le vampire s'effondra finalement dans ses bras pour ne plus bouger.

Lâchant le souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait, Sho resserra sa prise sur Kei en l'attirant plus près de lui, presque comme s'il avait peur de le laisser partir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Sho savait que ce devait être le résultat de ce que Kei ne se soit pas nourri mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il était en train de mourir ? Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il resta immobile, se raccrochant fortement à Kei jusqu'à ce que les autres l'approchent.

« Sho ? » Toshi brisa le silence. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Sho tourna la tête pour regarder son ami. « Il… Il ne se nourrissait pas », avoua-t-il lentement.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Quelques semaines. »

« On doit le ramener chez lui. » Toshi, inhabituellement sérieux, prit les choses en main.

Sho acquiesça et retint Kei contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se levait, ne prêtant aucune attention aux profondes griffures sur ses épaules. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la voiture et déposa Kei sur les sièges arrière.

« Vous pouvez rentrer par vous-même ? » demanda-t-il à Son et Yi-Che.

« Bien sûr », répondit doucement Son. « Ca va aller ? »

Sho ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie quand Yi-Che se pencha sur Kei pour caresser doucement sa joue.

« Oui, il va s'en remettre », répondit-il, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour rassurer ses amis.

« Appelle-nous », demanda Son tandis que lui et Yi-Che se dépêchaient de quitter la plage. Sho répondit par l'affirmative et monta dans la voiture. Toshi s'assit à l'arrière avec Kei et Shinji s'installa à l'avant. Le frère de Sho n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Kei s'était effondré et avait presque un air coupable, mais il le dissimula rapidement quand Sho se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais te déposer chez toi d'abord. »

Shinji haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux et Sho eut presque envie de s'en prendre à lui, mais il savait que c'était inutile. S'occuper de Kei était bien plus important.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il lançait la voiture dans une accélération rapide, Shinji brisa le silence. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sho ? »

« Fais quoi ? » Sho feignit l'ignorance.

« L'aider. Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le soleil l'attrape ? »

Sho fut consterné par le ton venimeux de son frère et dut se concentrer très fort pour ne pas perdre son calme.

« Kei nous a sauvé la vie. » Toshi vint à la défense du vampire avant que Sho n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit qu'il puisse regretter. « Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant. »

« Reconnaissant ? » répéta vivement Shinji avec son mépris habituel. « Envers lui ? Pourquoi je le devrais ? Il va se retourner contre nous dès qu'il se réveillera. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Toshi, sa voix soudainement calme et insondable.

« Pensez-y. » Shinji haussa les épaules. « Il ne s'était pas nourri et il a fait un malaise. Il va se réveiller complètement fou, et tuer la première personne qu'il verra. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous deux veut être cette personne-là ? »

« Il ne ferait pas ça », répondit immédiatement Toshi, même si Sho pouvait entendre le doute vaciller dans sa voix, et il commença lui-même à se demander ce qu'il se passerait quand Kei se réveillerait.

Sho tressaillit en se rappelant l'expression douloureuse du visage de Kei. Il savait sans hésiter que Kei ne leur ferait pas de mal. Kei ne leur ferait _jamais _de mal, mais qu'est-ce qui allait bien se passer ? Allait-il devenir fou à cause de la faim, ou peut-être avait-il déjà atteint ses limites ? Peut-être était-il vraiment en train de mourir ?

Refusant de telles pensées, Sho ne s'exprima pas sur le sujet. Les routes étaient assez désertes à cette heure de la nuit et ils atteignirent les environs de l'appartement de Shinji plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Cependant, en s'approchant, Sho aperçut quatre hommes rôder devant le bloc. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait que d'adolescents qui rôdaient, mais quand ils furent encore plus proches, Sho vit qu'ils étaient vêtus comme des membres de gang, et qu'ils étaient armés.

« Nii-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sho, remarquant que Shinji s'était soudainement tendu.

Un cri s'échappa du groupe d'hommes avant que Shinji ne puisse répondre.

Les hommes dégainèrent leurs armes et, sans prévenir, commencèrent à tirer. Sho fit immédiatement demi-tour en coupant les voies, mais fut distrait de sa trajectoire par une balle qui vint traverser le pare-brise en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête. En jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, il vit que Toshi s'était déjà jeté à plat ventre derrière les sièges arrière, tirant Kei avec lui. Shinji s'était recroquevillé sur le siège du passager, ses yeux agrandis par la peur, mais pas par la surprise. Il s'y était attendu.

En se reprenant, Sho lutta pour pousser la voiture dans une accélération rapide afin de s'échapper mais il tira accidentellement le levier au point mort.

« Sho ! » hurla Toshi quand la machine cala. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ferme-la ! » cria en retour Sho tandis que les tirs se faisaient plus proches et qu'une nouvelle balle se fichait dans le rétroviseur droit. Paniqué, Sho retourna la voiture, forçant les hommes à reculer pour éviter d'être renversés. Ils jurèrent furieusement en mandarin avant de se reprendre et de recommencer à tirer.

Les évènements qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent dans un flou total. Sho réussit à reprendre de la vitesse, faisant hurler les pneus de protestation contre ce mauvais traitement tandis qu'il braquait le volant vers la gauche pour les faire revenir sur la route. Ils venaient de quitter le virage quand un énorme bang se fit entendre. Il perdit alors le contrôle de la voiture. Cela prit quelques secondes à Sho pour comprendre qu'ils avaient percé le pneu avant droit. Allant toujours de plus en plus vite, plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, Sho lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de la voiture mais, pour un conducteur aussi inexpérimenté que lui, c'était impossible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'écrasaient contre le mur qui entourait le bloc des appartements opposés.

Sho devina qu'il avait dû perdre conscience un moment puisque quand il reprit connaissance, il était affalé sur le volant, du sang coulant d'une plaie sur son front. Gardant les yeux fermés, Sho réprima la nausée qui tentait de le submerger et essaya de se concentrer sur les voix qui l'entouraient.

« .. deux inconscients ou pire… …peu importe… on a celui dont on a besoin… »

Après avoir laissé passer quelques nouvelles secondes, Sho ouvrit les yeux. Les voix s'étaient éloignées et un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté lui confirma que Shinji n'était plus dans la voiture. Toshi était également parti. Effrayé, Sho commença à bouger, déplaçant doucement ses mains jusqu'à la boîte à gants pour en sortir l'arme qui y était cachée. Ses mouvements, jusque là, étaient passés inaperçus, et de nouvelles bribes de conversation lui parvinrent.

« …ce qui me revient… » fit en mandarin une voix furieuse avant que Toshi, terrifié, ne réponde :

« …votre argent… donnez-lui juste un peu plus de temps… »

« Il en a eu déjà trop… La patience de Chan atteint ses limites… »

Il y eut quelques mots étouffés puis la voix de Toshi devint paniquée.

« …si vous faites ça vous n'aurez rien du tout ! »

« …donnera l'exemple… ne veux pas que d'autres pensent que Chan se fait tolérant. »

La peur pour son ami et son frère submergea Sho et il abandonna toute précaution tandis que sa main se resserrait autour de son arme. Il la leva brusquement et surgit hors de la voiture, tirant deux premiers coups dans une succession rapide avant même que les hommes ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Son premier tir se perdit mais le second atteint son but. L'homme au centre du groupe, le plus proche de Shinji, s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Dès qu'il commença à tomber, Sho plongea derrière la voiture, plaçant le véhicule entre lui et les hommes restant. Pendant l'attaque, Toshi et Shinji avaient réussi à courir se protéger au même endroit.

C'était étrange, pensa vaguement Sho, comme l'un des hommes se précipitait auprès de celui qui venait de tomber tandis que l'autre ouvrait le feu. D'habitude, les membres de gangs ne se préoccupaient absolument pas de leurs camarades quand ils étaient touchés, préférant se focaliser sur leur mission. Sho mit rapidement cette pensée de côté quand les balles commencèrent à se planter dans la voiture.

_Kei…_

Sho avala sa salive avec difficulté, craignant le pire pour le vampire inconscient qui était toujours à l'intérieur. Il avait encore quatre balles avant de tomber à court. S'il ne tuait pas ces hommes, lui et les autres pouvait se considérer comme morts. Terrifié mais également totalement excité, Sho compta silencieusement jusqu'à cinq. A cinq, il s'écarta de ses amis et quitta l'abri de la voiture. Les deux hommes crièrent furieusement et le mirent en joug mais Sho fut le plus rapide. Il tira deux nouvelles balles. La première atteignit un autre homme dans la poitrine et il s'effondra, son arme s'échappant et roulant jusque sous la voiture, hors de leur portée. La deuxième balle dévia de sa trajectoire mais toucha le deuxième tireur sur la main. Il cria à son tour et laissa tomber son arme. Voyant que le troisième était toujours penché sur l'homme à terre, Sho réalisa qu'il avait l'avantage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avec l'intention de leur ordonner de se rendre quand une violente douleur l'assaillit à la tête. Sho tituba et sa vision devint temporairement noire. Quand il redevint conscient de ce qui se passait, Toshi le tenait par le bras et le poussait précipitamment à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Toshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On les tient. »

« Baka ! » lança Toshi, à la grande surprise de Sho. « Monte dans la voiture. »

« Toshi ? » Sho essaya de se dégager, sans comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Ils pouvaient facilement tuer les hommes restant sans se mettre en danger, alors pourquoi battre en retraite maintenant ?

Toshi ouvrit la porte de la voiture et força Sho à s'asseoir à côté de Kei tandis que Shinji grimpait à l'avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda avec colère Sho pendant que Toshi éloignait la voiture du virage et accélérait le plus qu'il lui était possible avec le pneu détruit.

« Tu sais qui était cet homme sur qui tu as tiré ? » demanda Toshi une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

« Non. L'un des sbires de Chan j'imagine », répliqua furieusement Sho.

« L'homme sur qui tu as tiré était Xiong, le bras droit de Chan. »

« Et ben quoi ? Si on l'a eu ça veut dire que ça embêtera Chan, ce qui est bien, alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Xiong est aussi le fils de Chan. »

* * *

_Quelque part au fond de lui, Kei savait que la scène qu'il revivait s'était déroulée longtemps auparavant ; mais il se plaisait toujours dans ses souvenirs, même les plus douloureux, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de cette personne-là._

_Kei avait rencontré Luka très longtemps auparavant, au 19__e__ siècle, quand il était encore humain. Leur rencontre dans un bar avait été un hasard, et ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Pourtant, la vraie nature de Luka n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait cacher éternellement, et, une fois que Kei avait appris la vérité sur son ami, le compte à rebours jusqu'au drame s'était enclenché. _

_Il s'était fait agresser par des voleurs de rue, et Kei avait follement essayé de s'échapper. Luka l'avait trouvé baignant dans son sang dans une ruelle et avait pris la décision de le transformer. C'était un choix pour lequel Kei n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné Luka._

_Pourtant, ils étaient finalement restés ensemble, d'abord par peur de la solitude, puis pour une raison plus profonde. Kei et Luka étaient amants et l'avaient été avant la transformation de Kei. Avant celle-ci, Kei était innocent, mais une fois transformé, tout avait changé. Kei avait changé, et il s'était souvent demandé à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si elle avait suivit son cours naturel. C'était pareil pour Luka, se disait-il, mais il y avait des moments pendant lesquels il était heureux d'être immortel, et celui-ci était l'un d'entre eux._

_Kei avançait en boitant, gardant son regard fixé sur le vampire devant lui tandis que son corps luttait pour guérir. Ils avaient été dérangés pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient et avaient été forcés de fuir en se jetant à travers une fenêtre depuis le cinquième étage. Luka avait atterri sur ses pieds avec adresse et était donc indemne, mais Kei n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Jusqu'il y a quelques minutes Luka l'avait porté pendant que son dos brisé se réparait, mais même un vampire avait des limites, particulièrement un vampire qui ne s'était pas nourri depuis un moment._

_Luka avait pour règle de ne pas se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours quand ils s'installaient dans un nouvel endroit, de façon à ce que les gens ne soient pas trop suspicieux. C'était sage, mais Kei n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la faim. Cela faisait quatre nuits qu'ils étaient à Taiwan, et ils n'avaient pas pu se nourrir avant d'arriver. Luka avait donc pris un risque et ils s'étaient fait attraper. A présent, ils fuyaient puisque Luka détestait tuer quand cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais Kei sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer._

_Il entendit un horrible crac tandis qu'il continuait d'essayer d'éviter les balles tirées sur lui. Les pistolets à cette époque étaient primitifs comparés à ceux du présent, mais ils étaient quand même dangereux et Kei ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire une nouvelle blessure._

_Le crac, découvrit-il rapidement, était une autre de ses côtes qui se brisait et il s'étouffa avec le sang qui remonta brusquement dans sa gorge. Avalant avec difficulté, il essaya d'accélérer son allure mais la douleur avait presque atteint le point où il ne pourrait plus tenir debout._

_Il trébucha à nouveau et lutta pour continuer. Kei se focalisa sur Luka qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Son mentor ne s'était pas aperçu que Kei avait de gros problèmes et était en train de l'abandonner derrière._

_Serrant les dents, Kei détacha des yeux de Luka et parcourut vivement les alentours du regard. Il y avait une ruelle adjacente, presque invisible dans le noir pour des yeux humains, et Kei s'y engagea précipitamment, se jetant douloureusement contre le mur pour se camoufler autant que possible. Comme il l'avait imaginé, les hommes continuèrent de courir, toujours après la forme fuyante de son mentor._

_Soupirant, Kei se laissa tomber sur le béton humide. Les minutes pour un vampire passaient comme un clignement d'œil mais à cet instant, il lui semblait qu'elles prenaient toute une vie pour s'écouler. Il s'assit et prit de profondes respirations tandis que son corps commençait à se raccommoder. Ses os se recousaient et ses coupures et ecchymoses disparaissaient. Bientôt, tout ce qu'il resta à Kei était une forte faiblesse et une grande douleur dans le bas de son dos, où sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée._

_Il sentit plusieurs grosses gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur lui mais Kei ne se sentait pas encore capable de bouger. Il avait encore un moment avant l'aube, il pouvait donc prendre son temps. Luka allait s'en sortir, il en était certain. Son mentor allait probablement les semer puis revenir le chercher. Après s'être avancé un peu plus loin dans la ruelle et s'être terré dans un coin sombre, Kei se rassit pour attendre le retour de Luka._

La première émotion que Kei ressentit en reprenant conscience fut le chagrin. Il déglutit pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. C'était toujours pareil, à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de son défunt mentor. Il se sentait vide et submergé par une tristesse dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Penser à Luka le faisait aussi se sentir terriblement coupable, coupable de ne pas être resté avec son amant jusqu'à la fin.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kei força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Il était étendu sur son sofa de cuir, chez lui. Il pouvait entendre des voix autour de lui, et il reconnu rapidement celle de Sho. La seconde était Toshi, et le ton du jeune homme habituellement tranquille et humoristique était presque aussi nerveux que celui de Sho. Kei se rendit compte qu'ils se criaient dessus.

« Je m'en fous ! » criait obstinément Sho. « Je ne vais pas fuir ! »

« Sho, tu vas m'écouter ? C'est sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas te battre. On doit partir. Maintenant. »

« D'abord, c'est ta faute ! Si tu m'avais laissé les tuer au lieu de fuir, on ne serait pas dans cette situation ! »

« J'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé, Sho, mais on n'a pas le temps de se disputer. On doit partir. »

Le ton furieux de Toshi devait avoir surpris Sho autant que Kei l'était puisqu'il se tut soudainement. Encouragé, Toshi poursuivit : « On a déjà perdu assez de temps. J'ai un ami qui nous prêtera une voiture. Prépare tout ce dont tu as besoin et attends-moi. »

Très soucieux devant le fait que Toshi prenait ainsi les choses en main, Kei lutta pour bouger, signalant par la même occasion sa reprise de conscience.

« Kei ! » En un instant, Sho était à ses côtés, s'agenouillant avec inquiétude près du sofa et plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Kei, l'obligeant à se rallonger. « Vas-y doucement. »

Kei fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle des détails de son malaise et la faim… la faim qui s'était depuis longtemps évanouie, mais sa faiblesse était toujours bien présente. Il frissonna, mais était toujours déterminé à ne pas avoir l'air impuissant et il se hissa dans une position assise, en dépit des protestations de Sho.

« Je reviens vite », fit Toshi en quittant l'appartement sans un autre mot. L'inquiétude de Kei se fit immédiatement plus forte. Toshi n'était jamais aussi sérieux et effrayé. Jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance sur la plage », expliqua Sho, faisant semblant de comprendre de travers la question de Kei. « On t'a ramené ici pour que tu te reposes. »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, à toi? » A cet instant, il leva les yeux vers Sho, sentant l'odeur de sang qui planait dans les airs tandis que son regard s'immobilisait sur la plaie toujours saignante sur le front de Sho et l'horrible ecchymose violette qui se formait autour.

« J'ai eu un petit accident de voiture, c'est tout », répondit rapidement Sho. « Tu devrais éviter les efforts pendant quelques jours. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Non. » Kei secoua à nouveau la tête. « Ce n'est pas tout. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Sho soupira. « On a eu quelques ennuis avec des sbires de Chan, c'est tout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est pris en charge maintenant. »

« Pas du tout. » Shinji fit sursauter Kei en intervenant. Kei avait du mal à se concentrer dans son état de faiblesse, mais il s'inquiéta de n'avoir pas senti la présence de Shinji avant qu'il ne parle. « Toshi a raison. Il faut qu'on se casse. »

« Ferme-la ! » lança Sho, bondissant sur ses pieds en abandonnant sa place à côté de Kei. « Il ne peut pas voyager ! Pas dans cet état ! On n'arrivera jamais assez loin avant l'aube! »

« Alors on le laisse ici. »

« Non. »

« Il ne peut pas mourir alors où est le problème ? »

« Non », répéta Sho avec entêtement. « On ne laisse pas Kei derrière. »

Au fil des secondes, Kei devenait de plus en plus inquiet, inquiet et frustré en sentant la peur de Sho. Sho qui ne faisait rien d'autre que d'afficher un air courageux. Quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'ils veuillent fuir la ville, et la seule raison du refus de Sho était Kei.

En colère de se sentir si impuissant, Kei se leva et attrapa Sho par les épaules en lançant avec plus de fureur que ce qu'il avait prévu : « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Sho fixa son regard dans le vague, évitant de regarder le vampire furieux ou Shinji. Shinji s'approcha d'eux, observant Kei avec un mélange de dégoût et de peur : « Lâche-le, Kei. »

Kei sursauta en réalisant qu'il tenait Sho empoigné bien plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Il remarqua également de profondes coupures sur ses épaules, coupures que Kei se souvint avec remords d'avoir infligées.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il, son effort soudain le rattrapant, et il fut forcé de se rasseoir.

Sho acquiesça silencieusement, acceptant ses excuses. Puis, s'asseyant à côté de Kei et allumant une cigarette, il reprit la parole.

« Après que tu as perdu connaissance, on a décidé de te ramener à la maison. On allait déposer Shinji d'abord mais on a été attaqués par des hommes de Chan. Je les ai abattus mais… » Sho prit une profonde inspiration, trahissant une nouvelle fois à quel point il été effrayé. « L'un d'entre eux était Xiong. »

Kei savait parfaitement qui était Xiong et il lança un regard douloureux à Sho. Le jeune homme était comme mort. Chan ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper après ça ; jamais.

Il se sentit également terriblement coupable. Le fait que Sho se retrouve dans cette situation était d'abord de sa faute à lui. S'il s'était forcé à faire taire son apitoiement sur lui-même et qu'il s'était nourri, il aurait été capable d'empêcher ce genre de choses d'arriver. Tel qu'il était, Kei savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à Chan. Toshi avait raison ; ils devaient quitter Mallepa.

Réprimant sa faiblesse, Kei indiqua tranquillement à Sho d'emballer quelques unes de leurs affaires. « Quoi ? » demanda Sho avec incrédulité. « Kei… »

« Ne discute pas, Sho », lança Kei en se tirant à nouveau hors du sofa et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dans le tiroir sous l'évier, ils conservaient un choix d'armes. Kei choisit deux pistolets et s'assura qu'ils étaient chargés. Ils avaient plusieurs boîtes de recharges dont Kei se saisit également.

En revenant dans le salon, il donna une arme à Shinji et garda la deuxième pour lui-même. « Garde ça sur toi en permanence », le prévint-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre dans laquelle Sho se trouvait, face à l'armoire, tirant furieusement des vêtements et les balançant dans une valise.

« Sho… » commença Kei, mais il se tut rapidement quand le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et que Kei vit les larmes qui y étaient apparues.

« Je nous ai tous tués, hein ? » demanda doucement Sho, sa voix tremblante brisant presque le cœur de Kei.

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête, faisant de son mieux pour rassurer Sho. « Je vous protégerai. Tous. »

« Tu peux à peine tenir debout ! » hurla Sho, claquant brutalement le couvercle de la valise en parlant. « On est morts, Kei. »

C'était dur de penser que seulement quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient tous chez Son et Yi-Che à s'amuser. C'était pour Kei un parfait rappel que rien ne restait jamais de même. Il pensa à nouveau à Luka et son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée de perdre également Sho.

« Sho, écoute-moi », fit fermement Kei. « Tu dois te concentrer. On ne peut plus risquer de faire d'autres erreurs. Pour l'instant, on a l'avantage, alors on doit agir vite. »

« Comment ? A quoi tu penses ? »

Kei secoua la tête et refusa de s'expliquer. Il avait réfléchi à un moyen d'échappatoire mais il ne voulait pas que Sho soit impliqué. Pour le moment, ils devaient partir. Sho avait raison, Kei ne pouvait pas se battre dans sa condition, mais il n'avait pas non plus le temps de se nourrir. En premier lieu, il devait se concentrer pour garder Sho hors de danger. C'était le plus important pour le moment.

* * *

Sho tremblait encore, bien après que Kei ait quitté la chambre. Il avait terminé de faire les valises et s'était assis sur le lit en essayant de reprendre ses esprits avant de refaire face à son frère ou à son meilleur ami. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti ainsi. Sa seule erreur leur avait pratiquement coûté la vie à tous. Kei essayait de le rassurer mais il savait aussi bien que Sho qu'ils étaient condamnés. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu s'enfuir. Sho voulait rester et faire face à Chan pour que ses amis puissent être épargnés. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette peur. A chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux serait ne serait-ce qu'en retard, ils s'inquièteraient. Il ne leur restait plus une chance de vivre, mais si Chan attrapait Sho, alors peut-être les autres seraient-ils épargnés.

_Je vous protégerai. Tous._

Kei allait essayer de les aider, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était absolument pas en forme et Sho était toujours très inquiet à propos de son ami. Kei avait l'air sur le point de refaire un malaise d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait terriblement besoin de sang ; peu importe combien il essayait de le cacher. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'aube. Ils pouvaient sans doute allez assez loin à temps, mais le trafic à la sortie de la ville était toujours chargé, et ils allaient devoir prendre la rocade pour éviter d'être repérés.

Sho se leva, toujours désespéré. C'était sans espoir… ils allaient se faire attraper et… Sho frissonna. Et s'ils découvraient, pour Kei ? Le vampire risquait plus que sa vie en venant avec eux. Peut-être qu'il devrait rester derrière ? Sho réfuta cette idée en un instant. Il n'allait pas laisser Kei, et, de toute façon, il se sentait bien plus en sécurité avec le vampire avec eux. S'ils venaient à devoir se battre, ils auraient besoin de Kei plus que quiconque, et Kei le savait parfaitement.

Non…, se dit Sho, essayant de reprendre confiance. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Kei ne leur avait jamais fait faux bond et il avait raison, ils avaient l'avantage. S'ils pouvaient l'utiliser, ils auraient une chance. Se forçant à positiver, alors qu'au fond de lui il était terriblement pessimiste, Sho retrouva finalement assez de force pour rejoindre les deux autres. Kei était à nouveau assis mais Shinji faisait nerveusement les cent pas, jetant de temps en temps un œil par la fenêtre.

« Des nouvelles de Toshi ? » demanda Sho, brisant le silence.

« Pas encore », répondit catégoriquement Shinji.

Selon ce que Shinji avait dit, il avait largement dépassé les limites pour les paiements de ses drogues et c'était pourquoi les hommes de Chan l'avaient attendu chez lui. Sho avait d'abord été en colère contre Shinji pour les avoir mis en danger, mais il savait que son frère était parfois tellement dévasté qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, Sho savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer sur le sujet. Dès que Toshi reviendrait, ils partiraient.

_« Tu dois te concentrer. On ne peut plus risquer de faire d'autres erreurs. Pour l'instant, on a l'avantage, alors on doit agir vite. »_

_« Comment ? A quoi tu penses ? »_

Les paroles de Kei résonnaient encore dans son esprit et Sho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que le vampire allait faire. Il était en partie heureux que Kei ait un plan, mais il restait malgré tout très anxieux.

_Kei… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre : En fuite**

_(Un jour plus tôt) _

Toshi revint à peu près un quart d'heure plus tard et les quatre d'entre eux furent très rapides à partir. Prévenant, Toshi avait raconté à son ami qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un voyage à Taiwan. C'était une très bonne idée, puisque, sans aucun doute, les contacts de Toshi allaient être interrogés, et Sho fut un peu surpris que Toshi gère aussi parfaitement les choses.

La voiture que Toshi leur avait empruntée était d'une marque étrangère, et de couleur noire. En voyant que la plupart des voitures récentes étaient noires, Toshi s'était dit que cela pourrait leur être d'une aide supplémentaire. Il insista également pour conduire, ne souhaitant pas que le manque de respect de Sho pour le code de la route n'attire l'attention sur eux.

En vérité, Sho en était plutôt content, car son crâne avait recommencé à le faire souffrir. La douleur avait démarré à l'endroit de la coupure mais s'était rapidement étendue, et c'était à présent tout son front qui était douloureux. Il avait, sous l'insistance de Kei, pris le temps de nettoyer la blessure, mais sans plus. En temps normal, il se serait rendu à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner, mais il n'était pas question de prendre un tel risque. A la place, Sho avait avalé deux cachets d'aspirine et espérait que la douleur allait bientôt partir.

Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture aux côtés de Kei et Shinji s'installa à la place du passager. Dans une tentative de dissiper l'ambiance pesante, Toshi alluma la radio tout en conduisant hors du parking du bloc d'appartements. Il s'engagea dans une petite rue et accéléra de façon à conduire le plus rapidement que la limite de vitesse le lui permettait.

Pendant un moment, Sho essaya de se concentrer sur le rock qui résonnait dans la voiture, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder. Il jetait régulièrement un œil dans le rétroviseur et s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'une voiture s'approchait un peu trop d'eux. L'idée que tous les êtres présents dans la voiture étaient en danger à cause de lui lui revenait sans cesse en tête, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, en dépit de sa résolution de se montrer fort.

« Sho ? » Kei brisa finalement le silence. « Tu as l'air fatigué. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas un peu ? »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le vampire. Kei avait l'air bien plus épuisé que lui, mais Sho savait qu'il ne s'autoriserait à dormir qu'une fois qu'ils seraient assez loin pour être en sécurité relative. Sho ressentait la même chose, mais appréciait le souci que Kei lui manifestait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami, Sho fut traversé par une douleur intérieure, et il essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il ne voulait pas mettre la faiblesse de Kei sur le tapis mais ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-il alors à Toshi.

« L'un de mes amis a un endroit où nous pourrons rester pendant quelques jours. C'est à environ une heure et demie de trajet, au bout de la ville. Ca devrait être sûr. »

« Environ une heure et demie ? » Sho, anxieux, baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Ils avaient encore une heure et quarante-cinq minutes avant que le jour ne commence à se lever. Même si le couvert de la voiture offrait un peu de protection à Kei, Sho n'était pas sûr que ce serait suffisant.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser », fit Toshi, bien conscient de l'inquiétude de Sho.

« Et cet endroit est sûr ? » demanda Kei, « J'imagine qu'on peut faire confiance à ton ami ? »

« Bien sûr. » Toshi acquiesça. « On peut lui faire confiance. »

« Bien. » Kei eut l'air soulagé.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Shinji, dont le ton railleur n'échappa à personne.

Kei ne répondit pas. Sho savait que le vampire avait prévu quelque chose, et il était de plus en plus sûr que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Shinji, pour sa part, n'en savait rien, et comprit donc que Kei n'en avait aucune idée.

« Parfait », répondit-il amèrement. « C'est parfait. »

« Tu voulais fuir, Nii-chan », fit remarquer défensivement Sho.

« Oui, mais j'osais espérer qu'il aurait un plan ! Ca… » Shinji indiqua la voiture d'un geste, « Ca ne va pas marcher du tout. »

Sa panique se propageait et Toshi commença à avoir l'air incertain et nerveux. Sho sentit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose rapidement, mais Kei le prit de vitesse.

« Mais si », assura-t-il calmement. « Tout ce qu'on a à faire est de se rendre chez l'ami de Toshi. »

« Et après ? » le pressa Shinji, oubliant momentanément son dégoût pour Kei.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour la suite », lui répondit Kei. « Je vais m'occuper de tout à partir de là. »

Il était clair que Shinji n'était absolument pas satisfait de cette réponse, et Sho ne l'était pas vraiment non plus. Il était sur le point de demander des détails quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

« Son », fit-il, se rappelant de la demande du Taiwanais de les tenir au courant sur l'état de Kei.

« Ne lui dis rien », prévint Toshi quand Sho décrocha. « Il n'y a aucune raison de les mettre lui et Yi-Che en danger. »

Sho acquiesça et répondit.

« Où est-ce que vous êtes ? » demanda immédiatement Son. « J'ai appelé sur votre fixe mais personne n'a répondu. »

« On est toujours sortis », mentit rapidement Sho. « Kei s'est réveillé, et comme il se sentait mieux, on a décidé de se balader encore un peu. »

« C'est bien qu'il aille mieux. S'il va toujours bien demain, vous pourriez peut-être revenir manger ? »

« Demain ? » répéta Sho, « Je sais pas trop. On a quelques trucs à faire. Tu veux que je t'appelle quand on aura fini ? »

« Ouais, ok. Tu sais quoi, Yi-Che va recevoir une récompense vendredi pour son travail de restauration au parc ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne viendriez pas ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une petite fête pour elle, tous ensemble, une fois la cérémonie finie. »

« Ca m'a l'air parfait. » Sho fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air enthousiaste, mais de toute évidence son ton n'était pas très convaincant, puisque Son demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air un peu stressé. »

« Ca va, juste un peu inquiet pour Kei, c'est tout. »

« Je comprends. Vous êtes un peu comme une famille vous deux, non ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » Sho jeta un coup d'œil vers Kei en parlant. C'était vrai, il était toujours très inquiet pour le vampire, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre ses soucis de côté pour se concentrer, comme Kei le lui avait demandé.

« Je vais te laisser », fit enfin Son. « Prenez soin de vous, ok ? Et soyez prudents. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais le bruit court que les gangs Chinois ont des ennuis. »

« Ah ? » fit Sho, s'appliquant pour avoir l'air vaguement intéressé. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son ami, mais c'était plus sûr pour Son et Yi-Che.

« Je ne sais pas les détails mais ça a l'air grave. Je ne me mêlerais pas à ça si j'étais vous. »

« Merci pour le conseil. Je te rappelle demain. »

« Ok. »

Ils se firent les politesses d'usage puis Sho raccrocha, encore plus stressé qu'il ne l'était avant que Son n'appelle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ses amis Taiwanais ne soient entraînés dans cette histoire à leur tour. Les hommes de Chan allaient probablement les interroger, et Sho aurait voulu pouvoir les mettre en garde, mais Toshi avait raison. Moins ils en savaient, moins ils couraient de risques.

En soupirant, Sho posa les yeux sur le rétroviseur tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. Le cabriolet noir derrière eux les suivait depuis le début de sa conversation avec Son, remarqua-t-il, et, poussé par une espèce de pressentiment, il demanda à Toshi de prendre la prochaine sortie.

« Pourquoi ? On sera dans la mauvaise direction », répondit Toshi, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas remarqué la voiture.

« Fais ce que je te dis. » Sho ne tenait pas à expliquer ses craintes si ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais quand Toshi s'effectua, son cœur fit une embardée, puisque la voiture tourna également.

Le cœur de Sho battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il se retourna vers Kei, sachant que son ami avait lui aussi remarqué la voiture. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre trop de temps en prenant un détour pour les semer parce que l'aube était proche.

Toshi prit un nouveau virage à un coin de rue. Une fois encore, la voiture fit de même. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle les suivait vraiment. Avalant avec peine, Sho tenta de réfléchir à une solution. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait y avoir au grand maximum que cinq hommes après eux, mais des renforts pouvaient arriver rapidement. Ils devaient faire quelque chose immédiatement ou tout était perdu.

« Toshi, gare-toi », ordonna soudainement Kei.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme qui venait de comprendre qu'ils étaient suivis.

« Gare-toi », répéta Kei tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture et celle de Sho. « Restez là », ajouta-t-il quand la voiture s'immobilisa.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Sho, effrayé.

« Je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent. » Avant que Sho n'ait eu le temps de protester, Kei avait ouvert la porte et était sorti de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » siffla Shinji, la fureur palpable dans sa voix. « Il va tous nous faire tuer ! »

« Ferme-la et tiens-toi tranquille » répliqua vivement Sho, faisant écho aux paroles de Kei. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Son frère se calma, mais Sho ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Ils restèrent assis en silence durant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des siècles. Sho ne put rapidement plus le supporter. Et s'ils avaient blessé Kei ? Ou pire ? Même si Kei semblait avoir oublié les évènements qui s'étaient écoulés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce n'était pas le cas de Sho.

« Tu vas où ? » souffla Toshi quand Sho, prenant sa décision, ouvrit la portière.

« Je vais voir si Kei va bien », expliqua Sho sur un ton qui se voulait catégorique, mais qui n'empêcha pas Shinji de siffler dans un rictus :

« Je pensais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Ferme-la, Nii-chan. » répliqua Sho en se glissant hors de la voiture.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se rapprochait rapidement de l'autre voiture. L'espace entre les deux véhicules n'était pas très grand, quelque chose comme deux mètres tout au plus, et le fait qu'il ne voit Kei nulle part lui fit accélérer son allure.

Sho avait déjà une main sur l'une des armes cachées sous sa veste pendant qu'il terminait son approche. Il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler ou non. Il pouvait maintenant apercevoir les silhouettes de deux hommes assis dans la voiture, et, quand il fut encore plus proche, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les deux avachis sur leurs sièges, immobiles.

Envahi par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, Sho enjamba la distance qui le séparait encore de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du passager. Il sut immédiatement que les deux hommes étaient morts. Sho déglutit avec difficulté en observant les marques des balles qui étaient entrées à l'arrière de leurs crânes. Kei était le seul qui puisse prendre quelqu'un totalement par surprise, et ils n'avaient probablement même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Même s'il aimait Kei, la vue de ce massacre secoua Sho, et il fit un pas en arrière. Kei était également le seul à utiliser des silencieux sur ses armes. Ils n'avaient pas dû entendre un bruit.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans la voiture. » La voix de Kei lui parvint soudainement de derrière et Sho frissonna en sentant le souffle du vampire sur son épaule.

Il fit volte-face et lutta pour garder une expression relaxée en lui répondant : « J'en avais marre d'attendre. » Il se força alors à sourire, mais il sentait bien que son expression ne devait pas du tout avoir l'air naturel.

« Je vérifiais qu'ils était seuls », expliqua calmement Kei. « Ils l'étaient, mais on devrait repartir vite quand même. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que ces deux-là manquent. »

« Kei ? » Sho attrapa le vampire par le bras quand une pensée soudaine le traversa. « Tu devrais te nourrir avant qu'on y aille. »

Cette déclaration prit Kei au dépourvu, et l'expression douloureuse de son visage fut rapidement masquée par un air indéchiffrable. Il secoua la tête. « Pas le temps. »

« On peut bien attendre quelques minutes. » Sho, contre sa résolution, décida d'insister sur le sujet.

« Je vais bien », insista Kei, et, en l'entendant, la colère et l'inquiétude de Sho resurgirent à nouveau.

« Tu as besoin de sang. Comment pourras-tu te battre si tu es faible ? »

« Je vais bien », répéta Kei avec obstination. « Sho, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour avoir cette conversation. On doit partir d'ici. »

« Pas avant que tu te nourrisses. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » hurla soudainement Kei, perdant toute maîtrise de soi. « As-tu une seule idée de ce que ça me fait ? D'être ce que je suis ? »

« Pas encore ça. » Sho se sentit entrer dans une combinaison de frustration et de peur. « Kei, tu fais juste ce dont tu as besoin pour _survivre_. Je préférerais que tu tues un millier d'hommes plutôt que de vivre sans toi et ces hommes… », il indiqua les hommes morts, « Ils le méritent. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de décider de ça ? » demanda Kei avec colère.

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi-même alors fais-le pour nous. On a besoin de toi, Kei, on a besoin de ta force. S'il-te-plaît. »

Le désespoir était à présent audible dans sa voix, et, pendant une seconde, Sho osa espérer qu'il avait enfin touché Kei, surtout lorsque le vampire fit un pas vers lui.

Ce fut là que cela arriva, mais cette fois, Sho reconnut les premiers signes. Lentement, les yeux de Kei se firent flous et son regard vague, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. L'ayant anticipé, Sho avait déjà bondit en avant et il attrapa le vampire par la taille. Une seconde plus tard, il était devenu un poids sans vie dans les bras de Sho.

« Kei… » Sho sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur son ami. Tout ça… c'était trop pour Kei, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si stupide…

« Sho ? » La voix de Toshi l'interrompit dans ses pensées et Sho releva les yeux vers son ami qui approchait. L'expression de Toshi devint alarmée et paniquée quand il vit ce qu'il s'était passé. « Pas encore… », murmura-t-il, la peur parfaitement audible dans sa voix, avant qu'il ne rajoute plus fort : « Viens, il faut qu'on y aille. »

Sho acquiesça et, sans un autre mot, suivit Toshi jusqu'à la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda doucement Toshi une fois que Sho s'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture. Il avait étendu Kei sur ses genoux et ne détachait plus ses yeux du visage pâle du vampire. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques minutes, chacun d'entre eux en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'ils devraient faire. « Sans Kei… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; il n'en avait pas besoin.

_« Tu dois te concentrer. On ne peut plus risquer de faire d'autres erreurs. Pour l'instant, on a l'avantage, alors on doit agir vite. »_

« On doit aller chez ton ami », fit Sho en se rappelant les paroles de Kei. Toshi et Shinji semblaient complètement perdus et Sho savait qu'il devait prendre les choses en main. Ils ne pouvaient plus perdre de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui enfin ? » demanda Shinji d'une voix inexpressive en indiquant la forme immobile de Kei d'un signe de tête.

« Il ne peut pas se nourrir », avoua doucement Sho en se souvenant, avec un frisson, des paroles désespérées de Kei pendant leur job, puis il y a quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

_Je ne peux pas…_

« Ne peut pas ? répéta Toshi, « Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire 'il ne peut pas' ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Il ne me le dira pas ! » s'exclama Sho. Il savait que s'énerver contre Toshi ne résoudrait rien, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il était effrayé. Il était en train de perdre Kei et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour le sauver. Sho avait déjà vu Kei en phase dépressive auparavant, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était comme si Kei avait terriblement besoin de quelque chose, et Sho, de quoiqu'il s'agisse, ne pouvait pas le lui donner.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sho réussit à demander à Toshi de poursuivre leur route. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment. Ils devaient partir, et atteindre la maison avant que d'autres hommes de Chan ne les repèrent.

Heureusement, Toshi s'exécuta sans dire un mot, et les trois hommes se plongèrent dans un lourd silence. Sho continuait de serrer fortement Kei, apeuré en sentant à quel point le vampire devenait froid, et, tandis que l'aube approchait, l'idée que Sho puisse perdre Kei lui parut de plus en plus réelle. Cela le terrifiait beaucoup plus que leur situation actuelle.

* * *

Quand Son raccrocha le téléphone, il entendit vaguement des coups frappés à la porte. Yi-Che s'était déjà déplacée pour aller ouvrir et il la laissa faire, étant un peu troublé par la tension sensible dans la voix de Sho. Au cours de sa conversation avec son ami, Son était arrivé à la conclusion que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement mettre ça sur le fait que Sho était inquiet pour Kei. Ils étaient tous les deux très proches, bien plus proches que les autres, et c'était d'ailleurs terriblement évident pour Son que les sentiments de Sho envers Kei dépassaient la simple amitié.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Son le moins du monde. On était au 21e siècle après tout, et de tels sentiments n'étaient pas rares, surtout quand on savait que Kei s'était occupé de Sho pendant tant d'années. Le développement de sentiments plus profonds au fil du temps était logique. Les émotions de Kei étaient quant à elles plus difficiles à déchiffrer, mais de temps en temps, Son surprenait Kei en train de regarder Sho d'une façon qui le menait à penser que les sentiments du jeune homme n'étaient peut-être pas à sens unique, comme Sho le pensait probablement.

En un sens, Son était assez triste pour eux puisque Kei ne pourrait jamais être humain et qu'une telle relation était donc hors de question. Son était également conscient que Yi-Che avait de profonds sentiments pour Kei, et il essayait de trouver la bonne façon de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas que la raison la plus évidente pour laquelle Kei ne montrait aucun intérêt romantique à la jeune fille. Seulement, Son hésitait à dire quoique ce soit car Yi-Che avait déjà énormément souffert, et il ne voulait pas que son cœur soit brutalisé une fois de plus.

Il était en train de se rendre dans la cuisine quand la porte claqua bruyamment, et il fit volte face.

Yi-Che courut vers lui, terrifiée, tandis que deux hommes entraient dans la pièce. Son les reconnut comme appartenant au gang de Chan, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir de leurs noms.

Ils avancèrent rapidement et avant que Son n'ait pu réagir, le plus grand l'avait attrapé par le col de la chemise et jeté douloureusement contre le mur. Yi-Che essaya immédiatement de courir à son aide mais le second lui envoya un coup dans la joue, l'envoyant au sol. Son sentit la rage monter en lui et il lutta pour se libérer, mais il était évident que sa sœur n'intéressait pas les hommes.

Son avait déjà eu des ennuis avec Chan, après tout la Mafia Chinoise dirigeait pratiquement Mallepa, et de ce fait Son n'avait pas pu éviter de se retrouver en conflit avec eux de temps en temps. Ses premières pensées furent que Chan avait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il assistait Kei et Sho dans leurs jobs, et ce fut presque confirmé quand les hommes lui demandèrent où Sho et les autres étaient.

Son n'aurait jamais trahi un ami et répliqua qu'il ne savait pas. Furieux, l'homme qui le tenait le relâcha. Son courut auprès de Yi-Che, l'aidant à se remettre debout tandis que les deux hommes traversaient l'appartement, fouillant chaque pièce.

Quand ce fut fait, ils revinrent en coup de vent dans le salon. Les yeux de Yi-Che s'agrandirent de frayeur quand l'homme qui avait retenu Son un peu plus tôt l'attrapa de nouveau.

« Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu verras Sho », commença furieusement l'homme, « Tu pourras peut-être lui faire passer un message pour nous ? »

Son ne répondit rien, se préparant mentalement aux coups qui allaient suivre.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq : Effondrement**

(_Un jour plus tôt)_

C'était presque l'aube quand Sho et ses amis atteignirent leur destination. Sho ordonna à Toshi et Shinji d'attendre dans la voiture avec Kei tandis qu'il vérifiait que l'endroit était sûr.

L'appartement que l'ami de Toshi leur avait laissé se trouvait dans l'un des endroits les plus pauvres de la ville, et l'immeuble faisait partie d'un bloc qui était destiné à être reconstruit. Ca n'allait cependant pas se faire avant l'année suivante, ils étaient donc tranquilles pour un moment.

Une fois qu'il eût vérifié toutes les pièces, Sho tira les rideaux devant les vitres puis redescendit auprès des autres.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas été suivis depuis le dernier incident, mais Sho savait qu'ils ne pouvaient courir le risque que quelqu'un reconnaisse la voiture, et il demanda à Toshi de s'en débarrasser.

Son ami offrit quelques faibles protestations, mais Sho n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et Toshi donna donc son consentement.

Kei ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et, même s'il tentait de le cacher, cela inquiétait terriblement Sho. Il transporta le vampire à l'intérieur et se dirigea directement vers l'une des chambres. Il y avait très peu de meubles, et seule l'une des deux pièces contenait un lit avec matelas. Sho étendit son ami sur le lit et s'assura qu'il était confortablement installé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau et allumer une cigarette.

« On va rester ici combien de temps ? » demanda Shinji en rejoignant son frère.

« Je ne sais pas », admit tranquillement Sho. « Quelques jours, je pense. On en parlera dans la soirée. »

« Tu veux dire quand Kei se réveillera », répondit Shinji, la rancune palpable dans sa voix.

« Nii-chan », soupira Sho, « Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Kei ? Il a toujours été bon avec nous. »

« C'est un monstre », grommela Shinji. « Désolé, Sho, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous. »

« Il ne le fera pas », répliqua Sho, soudainement en colère contre son frère, mais sachant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de commencer une dispute.

« Ouais, comme tu veux. » Shinji soupira et se retira dans le salon.

Sho le laissa partir. Il parcourut la petite cuisine du regard, observant le papier peint brun qui se décollait des murs et les taches de moisissures près du plafond. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps. Ils devaient quitter la ville, et là…

_« Je vous protégerai. Tous. »_

Les paroles de Kei lui revinrent à nouveau en tête et Sho ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que le vampire avait prévu, et s'il serait en état de réaliser son plan. Sho avait déjà vu Kei en état de faiblesse, mais jamais à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'je ne peux pas' ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se nourrir ? Sho n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et il se sentit soudainement furieux contre Kei pour les avoir plongé dans cette situation. Il avait besoin de la force de Kei, ils en avaient tous besoin. Sans lui, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Sho avait horreur de l'admettre mais, aussi habile qu'il l'était avec les armes à feu, il ne pouvait pas affronter tout un gang à lui seul.

Et puis il y avait Kei lui-même. Sho aimait Kei et désirait tellement plus de la part du vampire que ce qu'il osait manifester, mais il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Kei le moins du monde. Il avait échoué à repérer les signes avant-coureurs ; il avait échoué à trouver la raison pour laquelle Kei avait soudainement semblé abandonner la vie. Sho n'avait remarqué aucun changement. Ils vivaient comme d'habitude et prenaient plaisir à sortir avec leurs amis ou à s'occuper de jobs ensemble. Ils s'en sortaient bien, alors pourquoi un tel changement ?

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de sentiments puisque ce n'était pas courant chez la plupart des garçons, mais Sho avait cru avoir cerné la personnalité de Kei et qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots. Kei savait toujours tout ce que Sho pensait ou ressentait et pouvait lire en lui bien mieux que quiconque, mais quand il s'agissait de Kei lui-même… Sho ne savait pas. Il était vrai que ses forts sentiments pour Kei étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait mis un peu de distance entre eux, mais il n'avait jamais rien manifesté de différent, il avait juste arrêté de demander trop d'étreintes, c'était tout. Sho savait que Kei ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, il ne voulait donc pas prendre le risque d'y perdre leur amitié. Il préférait avoir Kei dans sa vie comme ami que de ne pas l'avoir du tout, mais, ces derniers temps, il semblait qu'il allait le perdre de toute façon.

Cette simple idée le bouleversa. Sho ne pouvait pas perdre Kei. Si cela venait à arriver, il pourrait abandonner directement la fuite puisqu'il savait avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans Kei. Même si, par une espèce de miracle, il parvenait à échapper à Chan, Sho ne serait pas capable de continuer sans Kei dans sa vie. Quand il avait rencontré Kei pour la première fois, sa vie lui semblait sombre et sans espoir. Kei lui avait ramené un peu de cet espoir. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, Sho aurait toujours besoin de Kei.

Déglutissant avec peine, Sho traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre et s'agenouilla à côté de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air confortable dans son sommeil. Sa peau était blanche comme la craie et un petit tremblement agitait régulièrement son faible corps. Son expression était troublée et sa respiration bien trop faible au goût de Sho.

Même si Sho ne voulait pas l'admettre, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre complètement la malédiction de Kei. Il en savait les principes, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kei devait respirer. Etait-ce un réflexe qui lui restait de sa vie humaine ou était-ce également nécessaire à un vampire ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sang que Kei buvait devait être humain, ni même comment il avait pu se transformer. Le seul indice qu'il avait eu lui avait été donné lors d'un évènement qui s'était produit quand il avait 15 ans.

Kei était déjà parti pour la nuit. C'était la mi-décembre et il avait neigé fortement. Les quatre d'entre eux s'était terrés pendant des jours dans l'immeuble abandonné qu'ils appelaient maison, mais la faim avait finalement forcé Kei à sortir se nourrir. Shinji était endormi et Toshi jouait avec un jeu vidéo portatif qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle quelques jours plus tôt.

Sho n'était pas tranquille. Kei était sorti depuis longtemps, plusieurs heures, en fait. Ces derniers mois, Sho avait commencé à fumer. C'était une habitude qu'il avait reprise du vampire, et bien que Kei ait tenté de l'en décourager, il avait finalement abandonné et approvisionnait de temps en temps l'adolescent en paquets de cigarettes. Sho venait de fumer sa dernière et avait fouillé les affaires de Kei dans l'espoir de trouver la boîte à cigarette en argent dans laquelle le vampire conservait ses réserves. Malheureusement, il sembla qu'il l'avait emportée avec lui, et Sho laissa échapper un soupir irrité. Il avait, cependant, trouvé un peu de monnaie, et décida de filer jusqu'au bureau de tabac au coin de la rue pour en acheter. Sho était déjà grand, assez pour qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir en acheter tranquillement, et, de toute façon, le vendeur n'était pas du genre à poser des questions à ses clients.

Annonçant qu'il sortait, Sho se glissa à travers le trou dans le mur brisé avant que Toshi n'ait pu protester ; car Kei détestait qu'ils sortent seuls.

Cependant, Sho, étant un adolescent typique et bravache, se croyait invincible et arpentait la rue dans une démarche relaxée, mais sachant qu'il lui fallait être rapide au cas où Kei rentrerait avant lui. Il avait horreur d'inquiéter son ami, surtout puisque Kei se donnait autant de mal pour assurer leur sécurité.

Pour atteindre le magasin, il devait passer à côté de quelques ruelles qui, durant le jour, étaient tranquilles, mais qui la nuit se transformaient en repaire de voleurs et meurtriers. Sho n'en était pas conscient et commit donc l'erreur de passer trop près de l'une d'entre elles.

Son cri de surprise fut étouffé par une main rude qui couvrit sa bouche tandis qu'il était tiré sans ménagement dans la ruelle. Il fut brutalement plaqué contre un mur et une voix rugueuse lui murmura à l'oreille : « Argent. Maintenant. »

Terrifié, Sho leur tendit les quelques billets qu'il avait, mais il fut vite clair qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ait plus. Un fort et douloureux coup de poing l'envoya au sol et un coup de pied dans son estomac s'assura qu'il resterait dans la neige, gémissant de douleur tandis que le plus agressif des hommes s'agenouillait à côté de lui.

Un cri lui échappa quand il sentit des mains le fouiller sans ménagement, retournant ses poches et éparpillant leur contenu, qui incluait un briquet et quelques bouts de papier, dans la neige. Il fut alors soulevé et reposé sur ses pieds, puis de nouveau plaqué contre le mur.

Le deuxième coup porté à son visage lui fit mal, mais ceux qui suivirent furent atténués par la douleur du premier. Sho se souvenait vaguement d'avoir essayé de se battre, mais l'homme était trop fort, et au seul moment où il avait réussi à se libérer, les autres l'avaient retenu et ramené. Il était coincé, et Sho était sûr qu'il allait mourir.

Ce fut quand l'homme leva la main pour lui adresser un nouveau coup que cela arriva. Relevant les yeux au cri de surprise de l'homme, Sho vit qu'une autre personne derrière lui lui avait attrapé le poignet.

D'un air déterminé et apparemment sans effort, Kei écarta l'homme de Sho et le jeta au sol. L'homme gémit de douleur, et les autres, au total trois, s'avancèrent immédiatement vers lui.

Toujours sous l'effet des coups, Sho eut du mal à se concentrer et sa vision s'obscurcit momentanément. Quand elle redevint claire, les trois autres fuyaient pour leurs vies. Le quatrième gisait dans la neige, encore agité de quelques soubresauts tandis que Kei buvait son sang.

Sho n'avait pas vu Kei se nourrir depuis le jour lointain où il les avait sauvés du Chinois. Et il venait de lui sauver à nouveau la vie. Se sentant stupide, Sho resta contre le mur jusqu'à ce que Kei relève enfin les yeux de son repas. Pendant un moment le regard du vampire sembla fixer un point distant, mais Sho savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet secondaire de son désir de sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kei se redressa, rejetant le corps à présent inerte sans y accorder d'importance.

« A quoi tu pensais ? » demanda doucement Kei, mais le ton de sa voix laissait entendre qu'il était furieux contre l'adolescent. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, Sho. »

« Je voulais juste des cigarettes », marmonna-t-il. Sho détestait quand Kei était en colère contre lui. Ca lui donnait toujours l'impression soit d'être un enfant qui se faisait gronder par ses parents, soit d'être en pleine dispute avec son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber », répliqua Kei d'une voix un peu plus forte. « Si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment-là… » Kei se tut et Sho fut stupéfait se s'apercevoir que le vampire tremblait. Depuis le tout début, un lien s'était développé entre eux, mais Sho n'avait jamais été sûr d'à quel point Kei tenait à lui jusqu'à cette nuit.

L'expression du vampire s'adoucit alors et il suggéra qu'ils retournent chez eux pour qu'il puisse examiner le visage de Sho. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir du sang dans sa bouche, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis comparé à l'état de tension dans lequel était Kei.

Sho n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'interroger Kei à propos de cette nuit. Le vampire gardait son passé mystérieux, et particulièrement sa vie d'avant sa transformation, comme si elle était trop douloureuse. Il ne parlait de ces temps-là que lorsqu'il s'en sentait capable, mais sa réaction cette nuit-là était assez troublante pour que Sho recommence à se poser des questions.

En y repensant, son hypothèse était que Kei s'était lui-même fait attaqué une fois, et que cela lui avait rappelé de douloureux souvenirs.

_As-tu une seule idée de ce que ça me fait ? D'être ce que je suis ?_

En baissant les yeux sur le vampire, le cœur de Sho se serra en se souvenant de ses paroles douloureuses. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre comment Kei se sentait, mais il pouvait voir la souffrance qu'il s'imposait lui-même, et il sentait celle-ci au moins autant que Kei. Sho savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander à Kei de se nourrir si le vampire voulait clairement que tout cela prenne fin, mais si Sho pouvait seulement trouver un moyen de lui montrer qu'il restait encore de quoi s'accrocher à la vie, que chaque jour n'avaient pas à être un tourment constant…

Tandis que Sho ruminait cette idée, il sentit la panique le gagner. Kei était si malade, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il savait que forcer Kei à se nourrir n'aiderait en rien puisque que le vampire lui en voudrait, et il savait qu'aucune supplication ou prière ne seraient d'utilité cette fois.

_Je ne peux pas…_

Sho ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'exagérément romantique. Il était plutôt un homme typique, pas le genre à porter le cœur sur sa main et ce n'était pas non plus le cas de Kei, mais Sho avait toujours voulu un jour rencontrer quelqu'un, et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il vivait avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis des années, les émotions de Sho avaient tout submergé.

Inévitablement, il avait pensé au plus évident, qu'il était humain, que Kei était un vampire, et qu'un jour il mourrait, laissant ainsi Kei seul. Cela lui faisait de la peine, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, seul Kei avait ce pouvoir. Plus d'une fois dans sa vie, Sho avait considéré ce que ça devait être d'être immortel et d'avoir toute l'éternité à ses pieds. Bien sûr, en vieillissant et en prenant conscience de la douleur de Kei, il avait compris que même les immortels n'étaient pas libres de souffrances et que même Kei pouvait mourir, même s'il devait en prendre lui-même la décision.

Sho aurait voulu agir en suivant ses sentiments pour Kei, mais il avait trop peur que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses. Il savait que confesser ses sentiments ne pousserait pas Kei à recommencer à se nourrir. Cela ne ferait que le blesser encore plus, et Sho avait donc gardé le silence, ce qui avait été de plus en plus dur au cours de ces dernières semaines. Particulièrement maintenant, alors qu'il était envahi par le désespoir et la peur.

« Kei ? » Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger grognement poussé par le vampire.

Même si ses yeux restaient fermés, Sho pouvait voir qu'il était à présent conscient. Les doigts de Kei s'agrippèrent à la couverture sur laquelle il était allongé et sa tête roula sur le côté, son expression crispée trahissant sa douleur.

« Kei ? » répéta Sho, s'approchant plus près du lit et tendant la main non sans hésitation vers le bras de Kei.

Ce contact fut suffisant pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Son regard resta fixé sur le visage de Sho jusqu'à ce que, lentement, les tremblements cessent et son expression se fasse plus relaxée.

« O-où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étrangement calme malgré sa douleur d'un peu plus tôt.

« On est arrivés à l'appartement de l'ami de Toshi » répondit doucement Sho, conscient que l'inquiétude filtrait dans sa voix en dépit de ses efforts pour la faire taire.

Kei acquiesça et se hissa en position assise. Avalant sa salive, Sho sut qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet qui leur causait à tous deux tant de peine.

« A propos de tout à l'heure… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser », commença-t-il, « Mais je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas te nourrir. »

Kei détourna la tête, sa voix tranquille et presque sans émotions quand il répondit : « Tu ne pourrais pas. Tu es humain. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu me haïssais à cause de ça », l'accusa tristement Sho, « J'essaye juste de t'aider. »

« Je ne te hais pas, tu dramatises. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te nourrir ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est de vous protéger toi et les autres. »

« Et comment tu peux faire ça dans ton état? »

« Je peux y arriver », répondit Kei avec détermination, « Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

« Il faudra bien que ça le soit. »

Sho sauta sur ses pieds tandis que sa peur et son inquiétude pour le vampire échappaient à son contrôle. « Pourquoi tu nous tortures tous les deux comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te forces jusqu'à l'évanouissement ? Si tu voulais vraiment mourir, tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps. Il y a une autre raison, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est ! »

Kei soupira et secoua la tête, presque tristement, bien que son regard demeurât aussi indescriptible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne parla pas, et, dans sa hâte d'obtenir une réponse, Sho se pencha et attrapa le vampire par les épaules. La peau de Kei était froide sous ses doigts, il avait même l'air frêle. C'était une vraie torture de le voir ainsi, et Sho ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression que Kei était doucement en train de s'éloigner de lui.

Dans un échange de rôles, il se retrouva en train d'attirer Kei contre lui, le serrant comme s'il risquait de disparaître à tout moment.

_Reste avec moi… J'ai peur et j'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime…_

Ses sentiments étaient tels qu'il ne parvint pas à les formuler, et quand il se sentit enfin capable de s'écarter, il sentit les bras de Kei se déplacer autour de ses épaules, puis une douce main s'emmêler dans ses tresses tandis que l'autre se posait à plat sur le côté de son cou à la recherche du pouls.

« Kei ? » Le nom mourut presque sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage du vampire. C'était le regard que Sho n'avait vu que quelques fois auparavant ; l'expression de respect que Kei affichait juste avant de se nourrir.

Sho sentit l'espoir resurgir en lui tandis que le vampire se penchait sur lui, remplaçant sa main par ses lèvres, sa langue effleurant et goûtant sa peau chaude. Il était terrorisé, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais s'il pouvait aider Kei… il ravala ses craintes et se contenta d'attendre, se permettant de se relaxer dans les bras de Kei en attendant l'inévitable.

Qui n'allait cependant pas arriver.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, mais Kei, ayant entendu le bruit des pas s'approcher, s'était écarté avant que Shinji ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

La faim disparut des yeux de Kei pour être remplacée par un désarroi prononcé et du dégoût envers lui-même quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait failli se nourrir sur la personne qui importait le plus à ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Shinji le prit de vitesse.

« Je suis juste entré pour dire que je m'en vais. Maintenant. »

« T'en aller ? » répéta Sho, « De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne peux pas partir, Nii-chan. »

« Pourquoi pas ? On n'est pas en sécurité ici, Sho. Il faut qu'on sorte de Mallepa maintenant. Si on attend la tombée de la nuit, ça revient à perdre notre avantage. »

« Non. » Sho secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas, Nii-chan. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répéta Shinji avec un air de défi. « Tu vas m'en empêcher ? »

« Oui », répondit Sho sans hésitation, « On doit rester ensemble. »

« Tu serais de mon côté s'il n'y avait pas ce monstre. » Shinji jeta un œil chargé de reproches à Kei, dont la nervosité semblait empirer à chaque seconde.

Sans rien dire de plus, Sho attrapa Shinji par le bras et le força à quitter la chambre. Il le traîna à travers le couloir jusqu'au salon avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il en avait assez de l'attitude de Shinji envers Kei, et Sho était furieux que son frère semble à nouveau sur le point de faire connaître ses sentiments au vampire.

« Nii-chan, arrête ça », commença Sho, coupant court à la colère de Shinji d'être traité ainsi. « Je sais que tu as peur mais on doit attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sombre. Kei peut nous protéger et… »

« Nous protéger ? Regarde-le ! Il peut à peine tenir debout! Je sais que tu ressens une espèce de loyauté mal placée pour lui mais je pense à ce qui serait le mieux pour nous. On_ doit_ partir d'ici pendant qu'on en a encore la chance. Kei peut sûrement voir ça ? »

« Kei a un plan… »

« Non. » Ce fut le tour de Shinji d'interrompre Sho. « Je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

La crainte de perdre son frère le paralysait presque, et Sho, désespéré, sentit sa colère remonter à la surface. « Et si tu te fais attraper ? Ils te forceront à révéler notre cachette. Tu vas tous nous faire tuer! Ne sois pas si stupide et rappelle-toi que c'est de ta faute si on en est là! »

« Ma faute ? » répéta Shinji, à présent tout aussi furieux que Sho. « C'est toi qui as tiré sur Xiong. C'est ton tempérament stupide qui nous a tous plongés là-dedans. »

« C'est toi qui ne peut pas vivre sans ton coup quotidien. »

« Et à cause de qui tu crois que c'est? »

« Je ne sais pas », fut forcé d'admettre doucement Sho en sentant des remords dans la voix de Shinji. Il détestait se disputer avec son frère et l'ancien Shinji lui manquait énormément. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se droguer, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Shinji, autrefois, était quelqu'un que Sho admirait et prenait comme modèle, mais en le regardant à présent il ne voyait plus qu'un homme misérable, et, par moments, Sho le haïssait parce qu'il l'abandonnait pour les drogues.

« Laisse-moi te le dire, alors. C'est toi. Tu m'as forcé à devenir comme ça. »

« Moi? Nii-chan, je ne comprends pas… »

« On était très bien comme ça : toi, Toshi et moi. Je m'occupais de nous suffisamment bien, et puis il est arrivé. »

« Kei ? Il nous a sauvé la vie, Nii-chan. Kei s'est occupé de nous. »

« Il t'a éloigné de moi. Je suis devenu ringard à tes yeux. A cause de ma jambe je ne pouvais plus te protéger, mais tu t'étais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour, tu continues de le faire passer avant moi. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu préfèrerais être avec lui en ce moment même plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec moi ! »

« Shinji, s'il-te-plaît… »

« La vérité est dure à entendre, hein? Ben laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ? C'est évident que tu es _amoureux_ de lui et ça me dégoûte. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais. »

Sur ces mots, Shinji quitta la pièce en coup de vent, et, quelques instants plus tard, Sho entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les paroles de Shinji l'avaient profondément touché et il pouvait sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré ses efforts désespérés pour les ravaler.

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais._

Abasourdi et blessé, Sho jeta un œil vers le couloir et la chambre de Kei. Il se demanda si le vampire les avait entendus. Il espérait que non, pour son bien. Dans le passé, Sho serait allé vers Kei pour se faire consoler, mais à présent il se sentait presque coupable de désirer son réconfort.

En fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de ses cigarettes et de son briquet, Sho s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, et ça lui prit plusieurs minutes pour réussir à allumer l'un des bâtons. Il était sur le point de le porter à ses lèvres quand la porte d'entrée se rouvrit brusquement.

« Sho ? Kei ? » Toshi fit irruption dans le salon, visiblement paniqué. Il ne parut pas remarquer l'expression peinée de Sho et poursuivit : « Je viens de recevoir un message de Son. Les hommes de Chan sont allés chez lui et l'ont salement amoché. Ils nous cherchaient. »

_C'est toi qui as tiré sur Xiong. C'est ton tempérament stupide qui nous a tous plongés là-dedans. _

« Sho ? » le pressa Toshi en attendant une réponse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Shinji est parti. » lui répondit Sho en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme.

« Parti ? Comment ça parti ? »

« Ils nous a laissés. Il va tenter sa chance de son côté. »

« Il va se faire tuer ! » Les yeux de Toshi s'écarquillèrent. « Les hommes de Chan sont partout en ville, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai été si long pour me débarrasser de la voiture. J'ai dû prendre plusieurs détours pour revenir ici. Quand est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes. »

« Je vais le chercher. » Cette réponse surprit Sho, et Toshi avait presque atteint la porte avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer ses actions. « Reste ici avec Kei. Je t'appellerai quand je l'aurai retrouvé. »

« Toshi… » commença Sho, mais son ami était déjà parti.

_Chaque jour, tu continues de le faire passer avant moi._

Sho était comme ankylosé. Sa respiration était difficile. Tout ça… c'était de sa faute. Il était à blâmer pour tout ce qui se passait et cette fois, quand les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans ses yeux, il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler.

* * *

Kei tremblait en écoutant la dispute des deux frères. Il était horrifié devant ce qu'il avait failli faire, de la façon dont il s'était presque nourri sur son meilleur ami, mais pour le moment il y avait encore pire. Même si Kei n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour Shinji, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Sho vienne à perdre son frère, et le fait qu'il y soit pour quelque chose lui serait impossible à supporter. Tout s'effondrait autour d'eux. Il s'était occupé d'eux, ils étaient devenus sa famille, et maintenant cette famille était en train de se séparer par sa faute. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour eux tous s'il était parti ce jour-là ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se sentait si faible, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se décider à se nourrir. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, il pensait à tous ceux qu'il avait tués et à toute la douleur qu'il avait causée. Ca avait été de même pour Luka aussi, à la fin.

Tout ça commençait à faire trop pour lui, Kei en était conscient. Il en avait assez. Son plan pour sauver Sho était très simple. Sho ne pouvait pas affronter Chan et y survivre, mais Kei le pouvait. Il était certain de pouvoir se rapprocher assez pour tuer l'homme et ses plus proches alliés. Les autres étaient psychologiquement faibles et se chercheraient un nouveau chef, quelqu'un qui ne se préoccuperait pas des petites affaires de Chan. C'était assez ironique de voir que Kei se lamentait tant sur la mort de ceux dont il s'était nourris alors qu'il ne rechignait pas à tuer si cela signifiait assurer un futur à Sho.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien expliqué à Sho. C'était, en vérité, une mission suicide, et Kei ne voulait pas que son ami le suive. Les récents évènements, ajoutés à la révélation de Shinji, c'était trop pour lui. Il avait été égoïste ; maintenant c'était au tour de Sho de vivre sa propre vie. Kei aurait dû penser plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre heureux avec quelqu'un et se lier d'amitié. Luka avait essayé, et au final cela avait tout coûté à Kei. Si Sho venait à mourir, Kei n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait rester de marbre et regarder l'homme qu'il aime disparaître. L'histoire se répéterait, et, à la fin, Sho serait celui qui resterait seul.

_La vérité est dure à entendre, hein? Ben laisse-moi te dire autre chose._

Shinji fulminait toujours, mais Kei arrêta d'écouter. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Quelques instants plus tard, ses sens aiguisés lui apprirent que Shinji avait quitté l'appartement. L'odeur des larmes de Sho était facilement sensible dans l'air, et Kei voulut aller vers lui, mais, cette fois, il ne bougea pas. Cette fois, c'était lui l'égoïste.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre Six : Manquant**

_« Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu verras Sho, tu pourras peut-être lui faire passer un message pour nous ? »_

Son grimaça tandis que Yi-Che tapotait l'entaille qui surplombait son œil droit avec un morceau de tissu. Elle y allait le plus doucement possible, mais cela piquait tout de même, et Son serra les dents en luttant contre la douleur qui envahissait le côté de son visage. Quand il avait repris conscience, la première chose qu'il avait faite était d'appeler Toshi pour le prévenir. L'autre homme n'avait pas semblé surpris, bien qu'il se fût montré réticent à dire quoique ce soit à Son. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Les hommes de Chan l'avaient sacrément amoché, alors qu'il ne savait rien. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'encore plus de mal lui aurait été fait, ainsi qu'à Yi-Che, s'il avait su où se trouvaient Sho et les autres.

Bien qu'elle le camouflait derrière une expression inquiète, Son savait que la présence de ces hommes avait terrifié sa sœur puisqu'elle avait été victime d'un horrible viol par des voyous du même gang, et il était plus qu'en colère contre Sho et les autres pour les avoir plongé dans cette situation.

Bien sûr, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient partis sans un mot, se rappela Son, pour les protéger. Toshi n'avait pas dit où ils se trouvaient mais Son avait senti sa frayeur, même si Kei était avec eux. Kei pouvait facilement se mesurer seul au gang de Chan, mais ces derniers temps… Son aurait été aveugle de ne pas voir que le vampire était malade, physiquement comme mentalement. Il était abattu et maussade, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Kei comme Sho avaient essayé de le cacher, mais la faiblesse de Kei était devenue visible, particulièrement lors de cette nuit sur la plage. Son doutait que Kei soit dans l'état de protéger qui que ce soit, et cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Si Kei ne pouvait pas les protéger, alors Sho et les autres étaient comme morts. Même avec la technique de combat de Sho, il ne pouvait pas espérer venir à bout de tous les hommes que Chan avait à sa disposition.

Qu'avaient-ils fait pour provoquer une telle colère chez Chan ? Encore une fois, Toshi s'était montré prudent à ce sujet, et Son s'était retenu de poser la question. Ca ne pouvait pas être pour les jobs, puisque Chan s'y serait sûrement pris à Son et Yi-Che également. Quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, et Son savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se détendre tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert de quoi il s'agissait. Il devait les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais Yi-Che avait insisté pour qu'il la laisse prendre soin de ses blessures d'abord. Elle avait même voulu qu'il aille à l'hôpital, mais Son avait refusé. Il avait plein de contacts Taiwanais qui haïssaient secrètement Chan, et s'il arrivait à en joindre quelques uns, il serait en mesure d'apporter un peu d'aide à Sho… puisque ses amis étaient presque sans défense. Leur seul espoir était d'arriver à quitter la ville, mais rien que ça serait difficile, puisque Chan n'était pas stupide et l'avait probablement réalisé lui aussi.

Finalement, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, Son devint incapable d'attendre plus. Repoussant doucement la main de Yi-Che, il parvint à la convaincre de le laisser passer un rapide coup de téléphone. Il devait au moins savoir ce qu'il se passait, et seulement alors il pourrait aider ses amis.

* * *

_« Shinji est parti. »_

_« Parti ? Comment ça parti ? »_

_« Ils nous a laissés. Il va tenter sa chance de son côté. »_

_« Il va se faire tuer ! Les hommes de Chan sont partout en ville, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai été si long pour me débarrasser de la voiture. J'ai dû prendre plusieurs détours pour revenir ici. Quand est-ce qu'il est parti ? »_

_« Il y a quelques minutes. »_

_« Je vais le chercher. Reste ici avec Kei. Je t'appellerai quand je l'aurai retrouvé. »_

Toshi aimait se voir comme quelqu'un de très décontracté, et pour cette raison il ne se permettait pas souvent de se mettre en colère, mais à cet instant précis il était furieux. Il quitta l'appartement avant que Sho ne puisse l'arrêter et qu'il ne puisse voir qu'il était en colère. Toshi n'était pas aussi ignorant que ce que Sho et Shinji pensaient parfois. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait beaucoup de tensions non dites entre les deux frères, et il savait également que Kei était la cause de ce conflit. Il savait aussi que les sentiments de Sho pour Kei étaient bien plus profonds que de la simple amitié. Cela n'agaçait ni ne dégoûtait Toshi le moins du monde. En fait, il se sentait plutôt triste pour eux, puisque Kei ne serait jamais humain, en dépit de ses efforts pour apparaître comme tel.

Shinji était responsable de la situation. Sho avait juste essayé de protéger son frère, et Toshi savait qu'il aurait agi de même si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Il n'était pas en colère contre Sho pour ça, mais parce qu'il avait laissé Shinji partir. Peu importe combien de paroles dures avaient été prononcées, Sho n'aurait pas dû laisser Shinji partir comme ça. Non seulement il se mettait lui-même en grand danger, mais il risquait leurs vies à tous s'il se faisait attraper.

Toshi n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de Shinji, mais, avant que Kei arrive, Shinji s'était occupé de lui et de Sho, et Toshi le voyait comme une espèce de grand frère. Toshi était parfaitement conscient du danger qu'il courait, mais il ne se serait jamais pardonné de laisser partir Shinji sans même essayer de le retrouver.

Cela faisait maintenant quarante minutes qu'il parcourait les rues, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui.

Toshi essayait de garder la tête baissée tandis qu'il marchait, restant dans les rues les plus fréquentées et espérant que les passants le dissimuleraient. Beaucoup de différents langages étaient parlés autour de lui, et il se tendait à chaque fois qu'il entendait une voix d'homme chinoise. Toshi choisit alors de laisser son esprit vagabonder et de se focaliser sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sho et Shinji quelques instants auparavant.

Toshi était arrivé trop tard pour entendre quoique ce soit de la conversation, mais il pouvait deviner qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Les caractères étaient mis à l'épreuve dans une telle situation, et comme les deux frères avaient le même tempérament, un clash était presque inévitable… Mais Sho avait vraiment l'air bouleversé, et Toshi regrettait son empressement à quitter l'appartement, au cas où Sho déciderait de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Kei était là, se rappela Toshi, et Kei ne laisserait rien arriver à Sho.

_Il ne peut pas se nourrir._

Le jeune homme frissonna au souvenir de ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas leur sens, et il était clair qu'il en était de même pour Sho. Toshi était cependant certain d'une chose, c'était que le manque de nourriture de Kei causerait leur perte à tous.

Toshi soupira intérieurement, presque submergé par la frustration que la situation lui inspirait. Kei ne rechignait pas à abattre des hommes avec une arme à feu, mais quand il s'agissait de se nourrir, cela lui était soudainement impossible. Toshi n'y comprenait rien. Evidemment, boire le sang de quelqu'un était complètement différent, se rappela Toshi. Pour les gens, le concept était inhumain, et il supposait que la mentalité de Kei était encore en grande partie celle d'un homme. Une grande part d'humanité restait ancrée à l'intérieur de lui, et Toshi se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas de cette malédiction dont le vampire souffrait le plus.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que Toshi réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était éloigné des zones fréquentées. Se maudissant lui-même d'un tel étourdissement, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le quartier Taiwanais, quand une silhouette familière croisa son regard.

Shinji faisait de son mieux pour rester dans les zones fréquentées, lui aussi, mais sa chemise de couleur vive lui donnait l'air on ne peut plus suspicieux. A sa grande horreur, Toshi put voir que Shinji était toujours furieux et, d'après sa démarche incertaine, soit saoul soit drogué. Les gens s'écartaient de sa trajectoire en l'évitant, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert.

Toshi accéléra, et, soulagé, parvint rapidement à atteindre Shinji. Consterné, il réalisa que son ami était totalement ivre, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le stabiliser tandis que sa main libre arrachait la bouteille vide que Shinji tenait.

« Combien as-tu bu ? » demanda furieusement Toshi, tout en essayant de le traîner dans la rue principale où les gens se pressaient.

« Juste un peu… » marmonna Shinji, de toute évidence énervé contre Toshi pour une raison quelconque.

« Pourquoi ? A quoi tu joues exactement ? T'aurais pu tous nous faire tuer ! »

« Il n'y a pas de… plus de raison à rien… » Shinji trébucha à nouveau, emportant presque Toshi avec lui. « J'peux bien être bourré avant qu'ils nous trouvent. P'têt que ça fera pas aussi mal si… » Shinji se tut tandis que Toshi répliquait :

« T'es un imbécile, tu sais ça Shinji ? Maintenant viens. Je te ramène à l'appartement. Heureusement, tu as le temps de redevenir sobre avant qu'on doive partir. »

« Non ! » rugit Shinji, et il repoussa Toshi avec plus de force que chacun d'entre eux aurait cru qu'il possédait dans son état actuel. Perdant l'équilibre, Toshi s'écroula sur l'un des étalages de marchandises qui avaient été disposés le long de la rue. La vendeuse cria furieusement tandis que les paniers et objets s'envolaient, et Toshi s'excusa rapidement en Chinois tout en l'aidant à rassembler les affaires qui étaient tombées.

Cela n'avait dû lui prendre que quelques minutes au maximum, mais quand Toshi se retourna, ce fut pour constater que Shinji était parti.

* * *

Chan s'était toujours considéré comme un homme réservé. Qui pouvait rester calme et garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, mais, tandis qu'il était assis au chevet de son fils, il trouvait incroyablement dur de conserver la réputation qui lui avait valu la peur et le respect de presque toute la population de Mallepa.

Il avait été à l'hôpital toute la nuit, et maintenant une bonne partie du jour.

Xiong connaissait les risques, mais il avait voulu faire ses preuves, et Chan lui avait donc laissé cette affaire. Xiong avait une femme et elle portait son enfant. La propre femme de Chan était en train de la réconforter, tandis que son mari ne parlait que de vengeance.

La balle qui avait atteint son fils n'était pas fatale, mais Chan aurait chèrement souhaité que cela fût le cas. Les chirurgiens étaient les meilleurs qu'on pouvait acheter à Mallepa, et ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit pour retirer la balle logée dans la colonne vertébrale de Xiong, mais elle avait laissé un impact. Xiong, même s'il parvenait à faire un rétablissement complet, ne marcherait jamais plus.

Cela semblait presque surréaliste, cette attente et cet espoir. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il espérait au juste, si c'était la mort de son fils ou bien l'arrivée d'un miracle. Pourtant, une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de Chan, c'était que les responsables souffriraient, et il avait l'intention de rendre leur punition aussi longue et douloureuse que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le supplient de les tuer. Seulement ça se rapprocherait de la douleur que Chan savait que son fils devrait affronter pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

_« La vérité est dure à entendre, hein? Ben laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ? C'est évident que tu es __amoureux__ de lui et ça me dégoûte. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais. »_

Sho s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, sa main levée et prête à frapper mais sans qu'il puisse s'y résoudre, pas alors que les paroles envenimées de Shinji résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que Toshi était parti et Sho commençait à s'inquiéter. Son ami ne répondait pas à ses appels, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, et Sho était de plus en plus certain que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Fuir un combat n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sho, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas cette fois courir à la rescousse le frustrait et l'effrayait.

Il avait espéré que Kei parviendrait à rassembler assez de forces pour les aider, mais le vampire n'avait toujours pas mis un pied hors de sa chambre. Sho savait combien il devait se sentir coupable de s'être pratiquement nourri sur son seul véritable ami, et il savait qu'il devait faire comprendre à Kei que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il aurait volontiers donné à Kei jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang si ça signifiait que le vampire cesse de s'affamer. Mais ils n'avaient pas souvent de discussions aussi sérieuses et Sho trouvait incroyablement difficile de trouver par où commencer.

Finalement, il n'en eut pas besoin. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de frapper enfin à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ils eurent tous deux l'air surpris de se retrouver face à l'autre, mais Kei le camoufla facilement et passa à côté de Sho pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine.

En suivant le vampire, Sho vit Kei s'adosser contre le comptoir. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, et Sho n'était pas sûr de savoir comment entamer la conversation. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal-à-l'aise et incertain auprès de la seule personne en qui il avait généralement confiance, et Sho n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il supposait que cela était dû aux récents évènements, et au fait que Shinji ait énoncé à haute voix les sentiments de Sho pour Kei. Avait-il entendu ? Sho espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petites amies dans le passé, et aucune à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Toshi, lui, en avait eu quelques unes qui lui avaient parfois brisé le cœur. Sho avait vu à quel point son ami avait été blessé, et si Kei venait à faire la même chose à Sho, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le surmonter.

_Ses sentiments étaient tels qu'il ne parvint pas à les formuler, et quand il se sentit enfin capable de s'écarter, il sentit les bras de Kei se déplacer autour de ses épaules, puis une douce main s'emmêler dans ses tresses tandis que l'autre se posait à plat sur le côté de son cou à la recherche du pouls._

_« Kei ? » Le nom mourut presque sur ses lèvres quand il vit le visage du vampire. C'était le regard que Sho n'avait vu que quelques fois auparavant ; l'expression de respect que Kei affichait juste avant de se nourrir. _

Frissonnant, Sho avança à l'intérieur de la cuisine et entama finalement la conversation par un : « Comment tu te sens maintenant ? »

« Mieux, merci. » C'était un mensonge, mais Sho n'insista pas.

« Nii-chan est parti », fit ensuite Sho, ne sachant pas quelle quantité de leur conversation Kei avait entendue. « Toshi est parti le chercher », ajouta-t-il puisqu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Presque une heure », admit Sho, mal à l'aise. « J'ai essayé de l'appeler », ajouta-t-il.

« Quand il reviendra, vous devrez partir », dit Kei.

« Partir ? » répéta Sho en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre. « Kei, il fait toujours jour dehors. »

« Je ne viens pas avec vous. »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que Shinji a dit ? Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de lui », répondit Kei en soupirant.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On ne peut pas te laisser ici. Si les hommes de Chan te trouvent… »

Kei croisa le regard de Sho et le soutint. Soudainement, le 'plan' du vampire devint clair dans l'esprit de Sho.

« Kei, tu ne peux pas te battre contre tout un gang, pas tout seul. Tu es trop faible. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu t'es déjà évanoui deux fois ! Ils te tueront si tu les combats tout seul. »

« Je ne peux pas mourir, Sho », lui rappela doucement Kei. « Pas comme ça en tout cas… »

Sho déglutit douloureusement pour ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il allait dire au revoir à Kei pour la dernière fois, que le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de lui revenir après ça.

« On forme une équipe », fit Sho avec entêtement. « Si tu restes alors je reste aussi. »

« Tu ne feras que me gêner », répondit Kei un peu froidement, « Je ne veux pas avoir à te protéger en plus. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger », répliqua Sho, sur la défense, « Je peux me défendre tout seul. »

« Comme tu l'as fait l'autre soir », lui rappela Kei.

« On n'aurait pas eu tous ces ennuis si tu avais été conscient », répliqua furieusement Sho.

La remarque atteint son but et l'expression de Kei s'adoucit juste avant qu'il ne se détourne. « Je suis fatigué, Sho », murmura-t-il en soupirant. « Vivre comme ça… ça commence à me détruire. S'il-te-plaît, pars. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû être là, alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous sortir de cette situation. »

Sho savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là ; je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je veux mourir.

« Idiot », cria Sho, sentant les larmes qu'il s'était efforcé de ravaler monter à la surface et commencer à couler en entendant les paroles de Kei. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es important pour moi ? »

Kei se retourna pour croiser le regard de Sho, un peu surpris par les paroles de son ami.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles où que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu _meures_. »

Sans réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il faisait, Sho s'avança d'un pas vers Kei, de façon à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour te convaincre que tu vaux quelque chose… que tu es tout pour moi ?_

Avec hésitation, Sho leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules nues de Kei, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais ayant besoin de toucher le vampire pour essayer de lui faire comprendre un peu ce qu'il ressentait.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et pendant un instant tout sembla s'évanouir. Sho ferma les yeux, un petit gémissement lui échappant quand il sentit les lèvres de Kei contre les siennes. En peu de temps, sa prise désespérée sur Kei s'était transformée en étreinte tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser.

Tremblant sous la domination du vampire, Sho sentit ses jambes faiblir, et il fut de ce fait pris totalement par surprise quand Kei rompit le baiser pour s'appuyer contre lui.

Prendre Kei dans ses bras était encore une nouvelle expérience et Sho ne savait pas très bien s'il s'y habituerait jamais, même si ça n'était pas désagréable. Ca le troublait un peu, c'était tout, puisque d'habitude les rôles étaient inversés.

« Je suis désolé », fit Kei d'une voix tremblante, et Sho ne fut pas sûr de ce pour quoi il s'excusait.

Kei était toujours faible, et Sho se retrouva bientôt en train de guider le blond jusque dans le salon pour l'asseoir sur le petit sofa qui s'y trouvait.

« Tu dois te nourrir », dit Sho, son ton exprimant clairement qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus.

« C'est trop tard maintenant », admit doucement Kei, « J'ai arrêté pendant trop longtemps. »

« Et tu te pensais capable de combattre un gang entier. » Sho frappa légèrement le vampire derrière la tête. « Baka. Je vais sortir et te trouver quelqu'un. »

« Tu ne peux pas. » Kei secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi de sortir. Ils doivent te chercher. »

« Alors, tu peux avoir… ? » Sho laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens puisqu'ils savaient tous deux de quoi il parlait.

« Non. » Kei refusa immédiatement. « Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter… Je prendrais trop. »

« Alors on ira cette nuit. Je m'en fiche du danger, alors n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher. »

La tension entre eux avait été en quelque sorte dissipée par ce baiser brûlant, mais de toute évidence aucun des deux ne pouvait s'amener à en parler.

Sho s'assit à côté de Kei, observant le mur qui lui faisait face tandis qu'il retournait dans son esprit ce qu'il allait probablement se passer. Il avait toujours aimé Kei, mais il n'avait jamais cru possible que Kei voit en lui plus qu'un ami. Maintenant il se sentait incertain. Sho s'était attendu à des protestations de la part de Kei, principalement à propos de son manque d'humanité, ce dont Sho ne se préoccupait pas le moins de monde, mais qui importait tellement au vampire.

Rien de tout ça, cependant, n'avait été anticipé et Sho ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Ils pouvaient l'ignorer. Cela deviendrait un autre souvenir muet. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que les choses se passent de cette manière, parce que cela donnerait naissance à un subtil malaise entre eux, et Sho ne se pardonnerait jamais si leur relation en était détériorée.

Qu'est-ce que Kei, lui, voulait ? C'était Kei qui avait initié le baiser, Sho en était certain. Charmé par la proximité du vampire, les souvenirs de Sho de l'instant avant le baiser étaient brumeux, mais il était sûr que c'était les actes de Kei qui l'avaient démarré. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Sho n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait était que leur situation critique commençait à peser sur les deux d'entre eux.

Est-ce que ça avait été tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Une tentative désespérée de trouver un peu de réconfort au cœur de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés ? Sho ne pourrait pas supporter d'être rejeté par Kei, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était tu pendant si longtemps, mais être seuls ensemble comme à présent… Sho savait qu'une telle occasion pourrait ne jamais se représenter.

« Kei », commença Sho, sa voix beaucoup plus tremblante qu'elle l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant, « Je t'aime. »

Le regard que Kei lui lança était tellement plein de désarroi que Sho regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Par cette phrase interdite, un fossé s'était à nouveau instantanément creusé entre eux.

« Tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre », lui répondit calmement Kei, sa voix lourde de regrets et de douleur, et pour cette raison Sho ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Et, une nouvelle fois, Sho se retrouva seul.

* * *

_Tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre._

Kei regretta de laisser Sho seul, tout comme il détestait son incapacité à dire quoique ce soit de plus que ces paroles douloureuses. Son humeur allait en empirant, et Kei jeta un coup d'œil impulsif aux rideaux qui le protégeaient du regard blessant du soleil. Ce serait si facile, et donc tentant, d'arracher ces maudites choses et d'en finir, mais Sho devrait en être témoin et Kei ne le souhaitait pas. Ses rêves étaient toujours hantés par la fin de Luka, et c'était un spectacle auquel Kei ne voulait pas que Sho soit confronté.

C'était sa faiblesse qui avait initié ce baiser. Sho était tellement désespéré et Kei se sentait si déprimé qu'il s'était permis cet unique acte égoïste. Et le fait que Sho lui ait ouvert son cœur de cette façon avait comme planté un poignard dans celui de Kei.

_Je t'aime._

Kei voulait lui retourner ces sentiments, mais ç'aurait été l'ultime acte égoïste puisqu'il savait que cela ne ferait que blesser Sho. Dire que les paroles de Sho avaient eu un effet positif en combattant son tourment intérieur n'aurait pas été un mensonge, mais Kei s'était enfoncé dans un désespoir trop profond pour que Sho le comprenne, et de simples mots ne pouvaient l'en faire sortir.

_Alors on ira cette nuit. Je m'en fiche du danger, alors n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher._

Sho ne comprenait pas que Kei était à présent arrivé au-delà de la faim. Il était vrai que le vampire hurlait pour du sang et risquait de se déchaîner pour en trouver quelque soient les moyens à mettre en œuvre, mais l'esprit de Kei l'avait fait taire… pour l'instant en tout cas. Kei savait que si le vampire voyait une chance de se libérer, il ne pourrait rien y faire. L'auto préservation était son unique but, et Luka l'en avait averti bien longtemps auparavant.

Luka… Il manquait de plus en plus à Kei au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Luka lui avait sauvé la vie, mais avait ôté son humanité au même instant. Pourtant, Kei ne l'avait pas haï. Certes, il avait haï ce en quoi Luka l'avait transformé, mais il n'avait jamais haï l'homme en qui il avait trouvé un ami, l'homme qu'il avait _aimé_.

Luka l'avait abandonné.

Et ce jusqu'à Sho.

Petit à petit, Kei s'était senti se remettre de sa peine, et le fait qu'il se soit presque nourri sur le jeune homme l'avait plus profondément blessé que ce que Sho pourrait jamais imaginer.

Puis Sho s'était offert, et, sans hésitation, Kei avait refusé. Il savait parfaitement que s'il laissait le vampire agir alors Sho mourrait.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Kei se sentait si indécis, et cela ne l'aidait pas à soulager son état d'esprit actuel. Il se sentait comme au bord d'un gouffre, et il se fallait d'un rien pour qu'il y soit précipité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es important pour moi ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles où que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu meures._

Kei se souvint des paroles désespérées de Sho, se sentant coupable de faire souffrir son ami. Il ne voulait pas blesser Sho, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais Kei savait qu'il pourrait bien se retrouver dans une situation devant laquelle il n'aurait plus le choix.

Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'au lit et s'allongea dessus une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'il en avait horreur, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il devait conserver sa force pour ce soir.

_Et tu te pensais capable de combattre un gang entier. _

Dans son état actuel, sous le contrôle de son humanité, Kei savait que Sho avait raison, mais ce ne serait pas son côté humain qui en découdrait avec Chan et son gang.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre Sept : Pris au piège**

_T'es un imbécile, tu sais ça Shinji ? Maintenant viens. Je te ramène à l'appartement. Heureusement, tu as le temps de redevenir sobre avant qu'on doive partir._

Shinji titubait à travers les rues, ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait pendant sa progression. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il avait réussi à s'éloigner de Toshi considérant la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait consommé, mais à cet instant il était dans un tel état qu'il n'y portait aucune importance. Shinji avait juste voulu arrêter de souffrir et oublier sa colère, et s'enivrer lui semblait être la meilleure solution.

_« Il t'a éloigné de moi. Je suis devenu ringard à tes yeux. A cause de ma jambe je ne pouvais plus te protéger, mais tu t'étais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour, tu continues de le faire passer avant moi. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu préfèrerais être avec lui en ce moment même plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec moi ! »_

_« Shinji, s'il-te-plaît-- »_

_« La vérité est dure à entendre, hein? Ben laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ? C'est évident que tu es __amoureux__ de lui et ça me dégoûte. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. __Plus jamais. »_

En vérité, Shinji s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Le souvenir de l'expression peinée de Sho était presque insupportable, et Shinji ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit des choses pareilles. Evidemment, elles étaient vraies et résumaient bien son sentiment, mais tout ce qu'il avait voulu était d'ouvrir les yeux de Sho pour lui faire voir Kei comme le monstre qu'il était vraiment. Ils avaient formé une famille, lui, Sho et Toshi, avant que Kei n'entre dans leurs vies, et Shinji regrettait ce temps-là. Son frère lui manquait, et à présent il se haïssait lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait et la situation qu'il avait créée.

C'était de sa faute. Ses dettes envers Chan avaient causé tout ça, et maintenant Chan voulait la mort de Sho. Shinji savait qu'il devait rectifier le tir, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, et il s'était donc comporté selon son habitude. Il avait tout laissé tomber et était parti, se dévastant lui-même et faisant ainsi quelques foulées de plus le long de la route de l'auto destruction.

La triste vérité était que Shinji ne voyait aucune solution de secours. Même si, grâce à un quelconque miracle, ils arrivaient à s'en sortir, il savait qu'il retomberait dans les drogues. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour lui. Se défoncer était tout simplement l'option la plus simple.

Arpentant toujours les rues, Shinji ne savait pas exactement où il allait. Une partie de lui avait voulu rentrer avec Toshi, tandis qu'une autre partie, celle qui l'avait remporté, lui avait résisté. Sans aucun doute, Sho avait parlé à Kei du déchaînement de son frère, et Shinji ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y retourner. Il avait perdu Sho cette fois-ci, il en était certain.

Shinji était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il fit un bond de presque un mètre quand il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Etouffant une demie excuse, il tenta de passer à côté de la personne, qui qu'elle soit, qui lui bloquait le chemin, mais il rentra dans quelqu'un d'autre.

En relevant les yeux, Shinji observa les deux chinois habillés avec élégance, moitié effrayé, moitié résigné. Il savait sans hésitation qu'ils étaient membres du comité de taxes pour les drogues de Chan – seuls ses associés les plus proches portaient des costumes. Les autres avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de marchander dans le passé, généralement des punks, n'avaient rien à voir avec ces hommes-là.

De toute évidence, ils voulaient que Shinji les suive sans opposer de résistance, et, pendant un instant, il songea à tenter une fuite en courant, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait nulle part où retourner. Sho n'apporterait probablement aucune importance à sa mort.

_Tu préfèrerais être avec lui en ce moment même plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec moi !_

Kei… il était la cause de tout ça… Shinji sentit la haine le submerger à nouveau en pensant au vampire et à la façon dont il s'était placé entre lui et Sho. Si Kei n'était pas là, alors peut-être que lui et Sho pourraient tout recommencer, redevenir de vrais frères.

Shinji ne résista pas aux hommes qui l'encadrèrent pour l'emmener.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Jian observait, sans un mot, le japonais agenouillé sur le sol devant lui. Son visage était baissé, et quelques gouttes de sang tombaient d'une plaie au-dessus de son œil droit avant de s'écraser sur le parquet. Jian pinça les lèvres de dégoût et d'irritation, et il dut se rappeler qu'il suivait les indications de son père, quels que soient ses propres sentiments sur la question.

Jian n'était pas aussi assoiffé de vengeance que Chan. En vérité, Jian était plutôt content de ce qui s'était passé. Etant le benjamin de la famille, il n'aurait jamais hérité de la position de son père ni de son pouvoir ; ils seraient allés à Xiong. Xiong était le préféré, il l'avait toujours été. Jian n'était pas aussi fort ou intelligent que son grand frère, et par conséquent il avait toujours été mis à l'écart. A vingt-deux ans, tout ce qu'il avait obtenu de la vie était une relation de couple et un enfant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Son ex-partenaire avait émigré au Japon et avait emporté leur fille avec elle.

Même l'empire qu'il s'était difficilement construit était en ruines ; ces gamins Japonais en étaient la cause. Ses hommes n'étaient pas assez malins pour répliquer aux pillages qu'ils subissaient et Chan, furieux devant l'image que cela donnait d'eux, avait repris le contrôle : une fois encore, Jian était laissé à part. Pourtant, Chan n'avait pas vraiment pu faire mieux, et les pillages en question avaient continué en même temps que l'augmentation de leurs pertes d'hommes. Ca avait fait plaisir à Jian, qui voulait voir son père échouer. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil qui lui avait appris pour Xiong.

C'était une chance inespérée pour Jian de prouver sa valeur. Puisque la situation de Xiong ne semblait pas être sur le point de s'améliorer, Jian avait une chance de le surpasser, de prendre sa place de préféré et d'hériter de tout ce que leur père avait accompli. Tout le monde se retournerait vers lui pour les guider dans le futur, et tout dépendait du Japonais à ses pieds, ce Japonais qui avait, jusqu'à présent, refusé de prononcer un quelconque mot sur la cachette de ses camarades.

L'amour fraternel était quelque chose que Jian pouvait comprendre, bien qu'il ne ressente de rien du même genre pour Xiong, mais il devait forcer Shinji à parler. Il devait s'occuper des autres ou bien son père continuerait de le regarder de haut.

Il avait furieusement ordonné à ses hommes de le laisser, et avait tenté de lui soutirer en douceur des informations. Il lui avait offert souffrance, richesse et pouvoir, mais toujours sans parvenir à lui délier la langue.

S'agenouillant devant lui à présent, Jian agrippa une poignée de cheveux sombres et lui releva violemment la tête en arrière, forçant Shinji à le regarder une nouvelle fois. Jian pouvait sentir le regard de son père posé sur lui, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une seule erreur, pas cette fois.

« Mes hommes pourraient faire en sorte que tu supplies qu'on t'achève », grogna-t-il en chinois, sachant que Shinji pouvait le comprendre. « Ils te découperont en morceaux avec tellement d'habileté que tu resteras conscient jusqu'à la fin. »

Shinji lui cracha au visage, et Jian se mordit violemment la langue de rage en sentant un mélange de salive et de sang mouiller son visage.

« Dis-nous où sont tes amis et on te laissera partir. On annulera même ta dette. Penses-y, tu peux encore t'en sortir vivant. »

« Et trahir mon frère ? » répliqua Shinji en japonais, « Jamais. »

« Ton frère a fait souffrir le mien. Si tu étais à ma place, tu voudrais probablement te venger ? Je ne te le demanderai pas une nouvelle fois. »

Shinji ricana, d'un rire rauque, et il cracha à nouveau, cette fois pour vider sa bouche du sang qui l'emplissait.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à approcher Sho », répondit-il entre ses dents serrées alors que Jian l'attrapait par les épaules et le secouait violemment. « Ta vengeance va tourner au massacre. »

Jian leva une main et le gifla, le renvoyant au sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse qui laissait parfaitement transparaître la menace sous-jacente.

« Exactement ça. » Shinji soutint le regard de Jian et le regard vicieux qu'il lui lança fit presque frissonner le Chinois. « Essayez de faire du mal à Sho et vous mourrez. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de faire de telles menaces. »

Shinji rit à nouveau et secoua la tête. « Pas moi… »

« Qui ? »

« Peu importe qui il est, c'est ce qu'il est qui devrait t'inquiéter. »

Jian commençait à se fatiguer de la tirade de Shinji, et, avec une grande impatience, il rappela ses hommes dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant le Japonais. « Tu parleras », siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Tu parleras avant que je ne te tienne hurlant et suppliant qu'on te donne la mort. »

* * *

Toshi avait, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, pris le chemin de retour jusqu'à l'appartement, pour constater que la situation entre Sho et Kei ne s'était pas améliorée ; en fait elle avait plutôt empiré.

Toshi trouva Sho dans le salon, ruminant et fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Il réagit à peine quand Toshi lui annonça qu'il avait échoué à retrouver Shinji. Quant à Kei, il dormait dans la chambre.

Le reste de la journée passa douloureusement lentement. Toshi s'inquiétait pour eux, et craignait que Shinji ne se soit fait attraper. Evidemment, si ça avait été le cas, les hommes de Chan auraient déjà été à leur porte. Mais cette pensée ne le réconfortait que peu. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Sho qu'ils devaient partir, maintenant, mais le jeune homme avait un air complètement éteint, et n'offrait que peu de répondant à ce que Toshi essayait de lui faire comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? » avait finalement demandé Toshi, exaspéré et plus qu'un peu effrayé. Sho avait répliqué sèchement, lui disant de s'occuper de ses propres affaires, avant de replonger dans son silence.

Incapable de se poser, Toshi passa les deux heures suivantes à faire les cents pas et à tenter d'entamer une conversation avec Sho. Son ami, cependant, ne présentait aucun intérêt à un éventuel dialogue, et Toshi se laissa finalement tomber dans une chaise pour plonger dans un sommeil tourmenté.

Il faisait nuit quand il se réveilla.

« Combien ? » était en en train de demander Sho, sur un ton terriblement sérieux qui acheva immédiatement de réveiller complètement Toshi.

« Difficile à dire. Vingt, peut-être plus », répondit Kei depuis son poste près de la fenêtre.

Le vampire regardait dehors, au bas de la rue. Derrière lui, Sho commençait déjà à rassembler ses armes.

« On s'est déjà battu contre plus », déclara-t-il tranquillement. « On peut les prendre. »

« Non », répondit Kei, « c'est trop risqué. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Toi et Toshi devez sortir d'ici. Je vais m'occuper de tout. »

« Pas encore ça. » Le ton de Sho tourna immédiatement à la colère. « On forme une équipe, Kei. »

« On n'a pas affaire à un gang local, ces hommes sont les meilleurs de Chan et ils veulent ta mort. »

« Je sais ça », répliqua Sho, « Mais tu es faible… comment peux-tu tous les combattre ? »

« Je peux les distraire assez longtemps pour que vous puissez vous enfuir. »

Sho leva les mains en signe de frustration et retourna près de Kei à côté de la vitre. Soucieux, Toshi le suivit. Où qu'ils aillent, ils perdaient du temps, et même si Toshi ne souhaitait pas plus que Sho laisser Kei en arrière, le plan du vampire était sensé. Dans tous les cas, Sho oubliait que Kei était immortel, et qu'eux non.

« Dans un instant ils auront encerclé l'immeuble entier », fit remarquer Toshi. « On doit y aller. Maintenant. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un homme leva les yeux vers eux et les prit en joue. Un cri retentit et Toshi fit un bond pour s'écarter de la fenêtre tandis que les balles pleuvaient autour d'eux.

Il atterrit douloureusement sur son épaule droite. Frissonnant à la douleur qui avait accompagné sa chute, Toshi se força à rouler sur le côté de manière à s'approcher de la porte.

Relevant les yeux quand le silence retomba sur la pièce, Toshi vit Kei et Sho accroupis de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il vit également du sang sur la moquette.

« Sho ? » murmura Toshi en voyant son ami agripper son bras gauche.

« Ca va… » Sho essaya de repousser Kei quand le vampire déchira précipitamment le bas de sa chemise en bandes de tissu. Se penchant sur la blessure autant qu'il l'osait, Kei serra les morceaux de tissu autour de la plaie. Le regard de Kei s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur le sang au goût de Toshi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kei s'était écarté.

« On doit bouger », dit-il calmement, prenant les choses en main. « Restez baissés et suivez-moi. Sho, appuie sur ta blessure, ou tu saigneras jusqu'à ce que tu sois vidé de ton sang. »

« Sois pas si tragique », répondit Sho, levant les yeux au ciel, « c'est juste une égratignure. »

Toshi n'en était pas persuadé. Cela lui semblait saigner horriblement trop pour une égratignure, mais il se tut.

Kei tendit le bras vers la ceinture de Sho, attrapa un revolver et une cargaison de balles, et mena le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Sho le suivit, se débrouillant pour ramper de façon maladroite et sans appuyer sur son bras blessé. Celui-ci laissait tomber un fin filet de sang qui, réalisa Toshi, rendrait leur chemin facile à suivre.

Kei s'arrêta un instant devant la porte fermée. « Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Toshi, à présent définitivement terrorisé.

« Des hommes dans l'escalier deux étages plus bas », répondit Kei à voix basse.

« Combien ? » demanda Sho, tendant automatiquement la main droite vers son arme.

« Cinq, six » Kei fronça les sourcils, « ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse être plus précis. »

Les sens extraordinaires de Kei ne manquaient jamais d'émerveiller Toshi, et, à cet instant précis, il était plus qu'heureux que le vampire en soit doté.

« Ils avancent vers nous », continua Kei. « Quand on sortira sur la cage d'escalier, commencez à monter. Je vais les retenir assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez vous sortir de là. »

« Et Nii-Chan ? » demanda Sho, de toute évidence arrivé à la même conclusion que Toshi quant à la façon dont les hommes les avaient trouvés.

« Je ne peux pas le sentir, et tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour lui maintenant. »

Ca ne plaisait pas à Sho, mais il savait que Kei avait raison, et il ne protesta donc pas.

« Kei ? » demanda à son tour Toshi, « Si on monte là-haut, on sera coincés. »

« On ne sait pas exactement combien ils sont dans la rue », répondit Kei, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas sûr de son coup.

« Alors on se battra pour sortir », fit Sho, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Avec toi blessé ? Non. » Kei secoua la tête, « Contentez-vous de monter au sixième. »

Ils étaient actuellement au quatrième étage.

Le vampire ouvrit très silencieusement la porte et les fit rapidement sortir de l'appartement. Immédiatement, le premier des hommes apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Il hurla quelque chose en chinois mais eut à peine le temps de dégainer son arme avant que Kei ne soit sur lui.

Toshi n'avait vu que quelques fois Kei se battre de cette façon, et l'aura de pouvoir pure qui se dégageait de lui ne manquait jamais de le choquer. A un moment Kei était à leurs côtés, et l'instant d'après il avait atterri sur l'homme, le mettant au sol et envoyant valser son arme dans les airs. L'homme hurla et Toshi détourna le regard. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer et il était sûr que ça n'allait pas être joli.

Sho hésita mais Toshi, entendant un coup de feu tiré derrière eux, poussa le jeune homme devant lui et ils commencèrent à escalader les marches. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Toshi vit six hommes approcher le vampire et l'encercler. Il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Kei avait raison : la fuite était leur seule chance.

* * *

Shinji pendait mollement entre les deux hommes, se sentant à peine capable de relever la tête quand Jian s'adressa de nouveau à lui. Un mélange de honte et d'agonie courait à travers son corps battu. Agonie causée par les nombreuses blessures que les hommes de Jian lui avaient infligées, et honte d'avoir trahi son unique frère. La douleur avait été trop forte, et Jian ne s'était pas laissé raisonner. Il avait même ignoré ses avertissements au sujet de Kei.

Une partie sombre de Shinji espérait que peut-être le vampire serait tué dans la bataille, bien qu'il sache que c'était impossible. La seule façon dont la vie de Kei pouvait prendre fin était le suicide.

Jian avait ordonné à ses hommes d'emmener Shinji pour qu'il assiste à la vengeance qu'il avait l'intention de réussir ; cependant, en jugeant de l'expression furieuse sur son visage, Shinji pouvait être sûr que les choses ne se passaient pas selon son souhait. Ils avaient dû rencontrer Kei, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour noir, et les cris qui leur parvenaient depuis le bloc d'appartements lui procuraient une étrange satisfaction. Ca allait être une nuit sanglante et beaucoup mourraient avant qu'elle ne prenne fin, Shinji en était persuadé.

* * *

L'estomac de Kei se retourna tandis qu'il jetait un œil à son travail. Les deux hommes restant avaient pris la fuite, la terreur lisible sur leurs traits. Kei les avait laissé partir. Il pouvait se sentir s'affaiblir de plus en plus, et il fut obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur de la cage d'escalier.

Il pouvait se nourrir, se raisonna-t-il. Ces hommes essayaient de tuer Sho, ce qui lui donnait une bonne excuse, mais il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas capable. Pas alors que Sho et Toshi l'attendaient deux étages plus haut.

_A quoi je sers dans cet état ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir les protéger longtemps…_

Kei avait retenu le vampire qui se tenait prêt, parce qu'il savait que quand il sortirait finalement et prendrait possession de lui, il pourrait tuer n'importe qui sur son chemin, y compris Sho. Il devait éloigner ses deux amis de l'appartement, alors il pourrait revenir et terminer le travail.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes de plus pour se rassembler, Kei partit en courant afin de rattraper Sho et Toshi.

A son grand désarroi, ils n'avaient réussi à monter qu'un seul étage. Sho était affalé contre la rampe et son visage était pratiquement vidé de toutes couleurs.

Sans un mot, Kei détacha les bandes de tissu pour observer la blessure de plus près. Heureusement, la balle n'y était plus, mais elle avait déchiré le muscle et probablement brisé l'os. Le flot de sang était plus lent mais continu. Sho avait déjà été blessé auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de balle de plein fouet, et Kei commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Il ôta sa veste rouge d'un coup d'épaules et déchira ce qui lui restait de chemise, la serrant le plus possible autour du bras de Sho. « Garde la pression dessus », dit-il fermement, et Sho hocha faiblement la tête, la peur lisible dans ses yeux bleus.

Tandis qu'il se glissait à nouveau dans sa veste, Kei put entendre d'autres hommes se rassembler. De toute évidence, personne n'avait fait attention aux avertissements des deux qui s'étaient échappés comme quoi il y avait un monstre. Même s'ils avaient été au courant, Kei savait que Chan n'accordait que peu d'importance au nombre d'hommes qu'il envoyait à la mort. Il voulait sa vengeance, et les émotions humaines, particulièrement l'amour et la haine, étaient toujours très puissantes. En résumé, Kei savait que Chan ne les laisserait jamais s'en tirer.

Il pouvait à présent sentir une odeur familière : Shinji. Il était blessé, bien que Kei ne pût dire à quel point. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection entre Kei et le frère aîné de Sho. Shinji avait haï Kei dès le départ, et ce sentiment était plus que réciproque. Pourtant, si cela avait été sûr, Kei serait retourné chercher l'autre homme. Shinji valait peu pour lui, mais il était beaucoup pour Sho. Dans la situation actuelle, Kei ne pouvait cependant pas tenter le coup. Il devait d'abord faire sortir Sho et Toshi. Une fois que ce serait fait, il repenserait à revenir en arrière pour Shinji.

Kei prit quelques instants pour recharger son arme avec sa dernière recharge. Sho avait un pistolet entièrement chargé, et Kei voulait qu'il le conserve pour sa propre protection. Toshi avait également une arme. Le reste était dans l'appartement. Kei n'en avait pas besoin ; cependant, ses canines ne s'étaient pas rangées depuis son combat, et pour quelqu'un qui était habituellement sous le contrôle de son « lui » vampire, c'était très inquiétant. Les deux autres ne pouvaient pas s'en douter, mais Kei ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore être maître de soi-même.

« Venez », dit-il d'une voix qui laissait filtrer son anxiété. « On doit continuer. »

Le bloc d'appartements avait huit étages, mais Kei n'avait pas l'intention de les emmener jusqu'en haut. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient redescendre discrètement en utilisant les escaliers de l'arrière de l'immeuble.

Sho était obligé de s'appuyer sur Toshi tandis qu'ils bougeaient. Il avait commencé par protester, mais il se faisait de plus en plus faible, et le flot de sang que laissait échapper sa blessure ne s'était pas totalement arrêté. Kei, en vérité, aurait voulu mettre plus de distance entre eux et les hommes restant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite. Du moment qu'ils continuaient à avancer, se dit-il. Ca devrait être suffisant.

Une fois arrivés au septième, Kei les mena le long du couloir, prenant la tête du groupe en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de secours. Kei atteint la cage d'escalier le premier, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pouvait déjà entendre d'autres hommes monter.

« On est pris au piège », murmura Toshi derrière lui.

« Non », répondit Kei, plus dans une tentative de se convaincre lui-même que de rassurer Toshi. Réfléchissant rapidement, Kei déchira un morceau du vêtement ensanglanté qui entourait le bras de Sho et marcha rapidement jusqu'aux escaliers principaux. Il escalada deux marches et laissa tomber le tissu maculé sur le sol.

Puis, rebroussant chemin, il les pressa le long du couloir jusqu'à la première porte qu'ils croisèrent. Kei força la porte et entra dans la pièce. Sho et Toshi le suivirent, mais cette fois il était clair qu'ils avaient des doutes.

« Allez là-dedans. » Kei indiqua la porte qui menait à la chambre. « Quand je les entendrai monter au huitième, on courra. »

« Et s'il y a plus d'hommes à l'extérieur ? » demanda Toshi. « On ne devrait pas se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis ? »

« Ils n'abandonneront pas. » Sho répondit pour Kei. « Tout est de ma faute… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Non, voulut répondre Kei, tout ça est de la faute de Shinji, mais il savait qu'il ne réconforterait pas Sho de cette façon, et il préféra tendre la main avec l'intention de la poser sur l'épaule valide de Sho. Cependant, sa main resta suspendue dans les airs au-dessus de sa destination quand il se souvint de leur baiser et de ses paroles froides. La culpabilité le submergea et il laissa son bras gauche retomber.

Sho soutint le regard de Kei, et ce fut seulement quand les bruits de pas à l'extérieur se firent plus proches que Kei fut forcé de détourner les yeux. Il pouvait entendre des voix se rapprocher, et, après quelques minutes, elles disparurent à nouveau.

Kei ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il pouvait entendre des hommes au-dessus d'eux se déplacer et fouiller le dernier étage.

Il fit signe à Sho et Toshi de le suivre, et ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Repartant de là où ils étaient venus, Kei réfléchit à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire à présent. Il y aurait des hommes au rez-de-chaussée et à l'extérieur, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de transport pour s'échapper. Kei avait vaguement décidé de tenter d'atteindre le prochain bloc et de perdre les Chinois à l'intérieur, mais ça incluait qu'ils arrivent à sortir sans se faire remarquer. Kei n'était pas certain qu'ils y parviennent.

Alors, quelque part dans son subconscient, il étendit le son d'un pistolet être rechargé.

Kei leva son propre pistolet quand les deux hommes apparurent et il tira rapidement, deux coups fatals. Sho avait déjà assisté de nombreuses fois à la précision du tir de Kei, mais ce genre d'exécution dure et froide était un spectacle nouveau pour Toshi, et il eut l'air plus qu'abasourdi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus puisque les coups de feu avaient alertés les hommes au-dessus d'eux. Il y eut un cri et une pluie de balles s'abattit sur eux.

Ils coururent, Kei se retournant de temps à autres pour tirer jusqu'à ce que sa recharge soit vide. Les escaliers étaient étroits et en spirale, et ce fut la seule chose qui préserva les trois hommes d'un coup direct. Les balles, pour le moment, n'avaient fait que ricocher autour d'eux, certaines se fichant dans le sol et d'autres dans les murs. Mais même dans ces conditions, ce n'était que l'affaire d'une seconde avant que l'un d'eux ne soit touché.

Ils atteignirent le quatrième étage et Kei fit signe aux deux autres devant lui de sortir des escaliers. Les hommes n'avaient pas encore tourné le coin au-dessus d'eux, ce qui leur laissait une chance.

« Kei ! » cria Sho en voyant que le vampire ne les suivait pas, continuant de descendre les marches, et, comme il l'avait prévu, les hommes le suivirent, pensant que Sho et Toshi étaient toujours devant lui.

Sans ses charges humaines, Kei était capable de se déplacer plus vite, bien qu'il prît soin d'aller assez lentement pour être sûr d'être toujours suivi. Une fois qu'il serait sorti de l'immeuble, Kei avait l'intention de tous les tuer, mais pour l'instant, il devait les éloigner de Sho et Toshi.

Ce fut à ce moment que ça arriva. Kei avait presque atteint l'étage inférieur quand ses accès de faiblesse choisirent de revenir. Sa vision se troubla, et il dut perdre conscience un instant, puisque quand il redevint conscient de ses entourages, il fut plaqué contre le mur et un canon fut pressé contre sa tête.

Kei s'immobilisa instantanément, soudainement terrifié, ne sachant pas s'il avait la force de repousser l'homme avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Luka lui avait un jour dit qu'il pourrait survivre même après avoir reçu une balle dans le cerveau, mais, dans son état actuel, Kei n'était pas désireux de vérifier la véracité des paroles de son mentor.

L'homme qui le tenait eut un rictus. Kei tressaillit en entendant un coup de feu et se crispa dans l'attente de la douleur. Puis la pression du canon contre la tempe de Kei se relâcha et l'homme s'affaissa contre le vampire. Il était mort.

« Tu vois, je suis toujours un sacré bon tireur. » Sho afficha un petit sourire satisfait et enjamba les quelques marches qui le séparaient du blond. « Heureusement pour toi », ajouta-t-il en voyant que Kei manquait à répondre.

Ils entendirent alors de nouveaux bruits de pas dans les escaliers, accompagnés de coups de feu, et quelques instants plus tard, Toshi les avait rejoints.

« Je n'ai pas pu les retenir », dit-il, le souffle court, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son arme à présent vide.

« Allez-y », leur ordonna Kei tandis qu'il se forçait à rassembler ce qu'il lui restait de forces.

« Je peux me battre aussi », lança défensivement Sho, mais il chancela légèrement en parlant. Kei se retourna vivement vers son ami et remarqua le sang frais sur sa chemise.

« Tu dois appuyer sur cette blessure », répliqua Kei avant de se détourner de peur que son instinct ne lui fasse perdre le contrôle.

Pour une fois, Sho ne protesta pas, ce qui soulagea légèrement Kei. Il restait malgré tout conscient que leur situation était désespérée, et, au fond de lui, il se demandait sombrement s'il serait capable de protéger ses amis, finalement.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre Huit ****: Trahison**

Jian respirait lourdement, ses yeux étincelant de fureur en réaction aux nouvelles qu'il avait reçues. Si les cris de ses hommes ne résonnaient pas bruyamment dans sa tête, il n'y aurait pas cru. Le Japonais à ses pieds sourit presque victorieusement, ce qui lui fit gagner un nouveau et rapide coup dans les côtes. Shinji gémit de douleur, mais le rictus resta lisible sur son visage.

Ne sachant plus que faire, Jian faisait les cents pas, se sentant ridicule devant ses hommes. Sa première pensée avait été d'en envoyer le plus possible dans l'immeuble, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, pas tant que ce monstre y était. Il en restait encore six à l'intérieur, et les autres attendaient ses ordres. Jian, pour la première fois depuis que la nuit était tombée, se sentait désemparé, et ça le rendait encore plus furieux que d'avoir perdu des hommes.

Il était au comble de la tension quand son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter d'un bon mètre. Arrachant sèchement l'appareil de la poche droite de sa veste, Jian vit que l'appel était de son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Chan n'avait jamais été homme à échanger des formules de politesse, et, de toute façon, il n'avait quasiment jamais montré son affection envers son plus jeune fils. Il demanda immédiatement si Jian avait enfin capturé les Japonais, ce à quoi Jian dû répondre par la négative.

Son père était furieux et l'admonesta de nouveau. Ses ordres restèrent cependant identiques : il voulait la mort de ces punks.

Frustré, Jian raccrocha et s'aperçut que les hommes restant attendaient toujours ses ordres. Il devait leur répondre, ou bien il risquait de perdre leur respect, mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il les envoyait dans l'immeuble, ils mourraient. Ils ne pourraient rien accomplir de plus.

En réfléchissant, Jian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kei protégeait Sho et les autres. S'il était un vampire, alors pourquoi se souciait-il d'eux ? Quelle explication pouvait-il avoir ? Ce sujet méritait plus de considération et plus de temps que Jian n'en disposait. Il avait besoin d'un résultat imminent ou bien Chan allait perdre patience.

« Vous », lança-t-il à deux de ses hommes de confiance. « Allez dans le quartier japonais et trouvez-moi l'un de ces punks qui nous doivent encore de l'argent. »

« Jian-sama ? » commença le premier, confus. De toute évidence, ils se demandaient pourquoi Jian se préoccupait d'une si petite affaire dans un moment pareil.

« Vérifiez que le punk que vous trouverez ressemble un peu à celui qu'on recherche, puis tuez-le. Faites autant de bordel que possible, et soignez l'état du visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit reconnaissable quand vous aurez fini, compris ? »

Les deux hommes firent signe que oui et se dépêchèrent de partir. Puis, se retournant vers les hommes restant, Jian leur ordonna d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il était conscient qu'il les condamnait à une mort certaine, mais le moins il y aurait de témoins de ses actes, le mieux ce serait. Si Chan pensait qu'il avait obtenu sa revanche, cela laisserait plus de temps à Jian pour mettre son propre plan en action.

* * *

_A l'extérieur, le jour commençait à se lever. A travers les voilages déchirés, Toshi pouvait clairement apercevoir les premiers signes de l'aube. Il modifia légèrement sa position tout en jetant un regard nerveux dans la direction de Kei. Le vampire n'avait toujours pas bougé et Toshi n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore conscient. Kei était déjà faible auparavant et maintenant… Toshi sentit la peur lui nouer à nouveau l'estomac malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, pour les trois d'entre eux._

_Le seul bruit audible dans les ténèbres, à part sa propre respiration, était les légers halètements de l'homme derrière lui. Toshi pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang dans les airs et il savait que pour Kei elle devait être encore plus forte. Avant aujourd'hui, Toshi savait sans douter que Kei ne leur ferait jamais de mal. A présent, pourtant, il n'en était plus si sûr._

_« Sho », murmura Toshi en se penchant sur son ami. Les restes de la chemise déchiquetée de Kei étaient mollement serrés dans la main droite du jeune homme, teintés de sang. « Tu dois garder la pression sur la blessure. » insista Toshi, se penchant pour lui prendre le tissu. Il frissonna en se souvenant des paroles précipitées de Kei quand ils avaient été forcés de battre en retraite. Ils pouvaient encore entendre les fortes voix chinoises se rapprocher. Ils les cherchaient toujours._

_« Shinji… » gémit Sho, seulement à demi conscient tandis que Toshi pressait le tissu sur son bras blessé._

_Toshi secoua silencieusement la tête. Quand Sho avait été touché, tout ce que Kei avait pu faire était de garder les hommes à distance pour leur donner le temps de se retirer. Shinji devait être leur prisonnier, ou bien il était…_

_« Je dois y aller. Nii-chan…» Sho essaya de se lever, mais il avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il fut à peine capable de résister quand Toshi le fit se rasseoir._

_« Tu ne peux pas te battre », murmura-t-il farouchement, « Tu te ferais tuer. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? » répondit mollement Sho en récupérant le tissu et en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur la blessure. « Que nous attendions jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous trouvent ? »_

_« Nous n'avons aucune arme et Kei est trop faible. Nous n'avons pas une seule chance contre eux ! Notre seul espoir est d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés. A ce moment-là nous pourrons tenter de sortir. »_

_« Et Shinji ? Je ne vais pas le laisser. »_

_Toshi ne put rien répondre. Shinji était très probablement mort et ils le deviendraient eux aussi s'ils essayaient de le secourir. Avec l'aube imminente et Sho trop blessé pour combattre, Toshi savait qu'ils allaient vite manquer de temps._

_Soupirant, il s'adossa au mur et ferma ses yeux, écoutant les voix qui se rapprochaient progressivement._

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage et, miraculeusement, n'avaient pas encore été repérés. Malgré ça, Toshi devait lutter pour rester calme. Kei était sur le point de perdre conscience, Sho perdait toujours une quantité effrayante de sang, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour aucun d'entre eux. Si le jour se levait, il deviendrait impossible pour Kei de partir, et Sho ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ni Shinji, se rappela Toshi. Shinji était quelque part dans les parages, lui aussi.

« Kei. » Toshi bougea finalement de sa position aux côtés de Sho et osa approcher le vampire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Kei, Toshi avait presque peur de l'aborder.

Le blond releva le visage et adressa un faible sourire à Toshi, mais un reflet sur ses dents tranchantes et pointues le prévint que le vampire se tenait à l'affût près de la surface.

De nouveau coups de feu se firent entendre et Toshi tressaillit malgré lui. « On doit sortir d'ici tant qu'on le peut », fit-il précipitamment.

Kei acquiesça et tentait de reprendre assez ses esprits pour se lever quand une voix résonna dans le couloir de l'étage.

« Sho ? »

Les trois hommes se figèrent au son de la voix chinoise, qui, ne rencontrant aucune réponse, continua : « Tes amis ont tué un grand nombre de mes hommes. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une poignée, et je les ai renvoyés dehors. Je veux juste parler avec toi, Sho. Si tu sors maintenant, tu pourras vous sauver, toi et tes amis. »

« Ignore-le », murmura Toshi quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sho. « Il te tuera si tu poses un pied hors de cette pièce. »

« Alors, tu ne veux pas sauver ta propre vie ? » reprit la voix, « Et ton frère, dans ce cas ? Tu ne veux pas le sauver _lui_ ? »

« Nii-chan ! » s'exclama Sho en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Non ! » Kei bougea exactement en même temps que Sho et sa main se referma avec force sur le bras valide du jeune homme en le forçant à s'arrêter, l'empêchant ainsi de courir hors de la protection de la pièce.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla Sho en se débattant pour se libérer de la prise de Kei.

« Je vais y aller, » répondit Kei. « Profitez de la diversion pour vous échapper. Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, vous n'aurez aucun problème. »

Relâchant lentement le bras de Sho, Kei se déplaça jusqu'à la porte. Toshi retint son souffle tandis que le vampire quittait la pièce, cependant, à peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que Sho bougeait déjà dans sa direction.

« Sho ! » siffla Toshi en lui courant après. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul », répliqua Sho avec colère.

« Tu es gravement blessé ! Tu dois faire soigner ton bras. »

« Je ne vais pas les laisser, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vas-y, toi. Va et cherche-nous de l'aide. »

En jugeant par le ton de sa voix, Toshi sut que Sho avait pris sa décision et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Fais attention » dit-il dans un soupir. Sho acquiesça et Toshi regarda en silence son ami quitter la pièce, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Kei savait qu'il était à peine capable de tenir debout tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Cela lui avait tellement demandé de force de contrôler le vampire que même à présent il sentait que la moindre petite bévue pourrait le faire resurgir et prendre possession de son esprit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi faible, et cela le frustrait et l'effrayait. Son côté sombre voulait fermement se nourrir et l'humanité de Kei luttait contre lui, mais il se demandait s'il en serait encore capable longtemps. Tout était si embrouillé, et il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient rapidement en train de le consumer. Si le leader du gang chinois avait effectivement décidé de leur laisser une chance de survie, il allait la prendre. Pour Sho et Toshi plus que pour lui-même.

Kei avait pu deviner à l'instinct que l'homme disait la vérité, qu'il était seul, mais il pouvait désirer quelque chose que Kei ne serait pas en mesure de lui donner.

Sa première réaction à l'apparition soudaine de Sho fut la colère, à la fois contre lui et contre Toshi pour ne pas avoir gardé son ami à l'abri. Sho se déplaçait maladroitement en se tenant le bras et la pâleur de son teint était effrayante. Kei avança un peu devant son ami, même quand Sho demanda où se trouvait son frère.

« Il va bien, » répondit l'homme, toujours en chinois. « Comme je l'ai dit, je veux juste parler avec toi, Sho. »

« Eh ben je suis là maintenant, alors parle. »

L'homme soutint le regard de Sho. Il y avait chez lui une certaine arrogance en laquelle Kei ne faisait pas confiance, mais quel choix avaient-ils ? Son seul espoir à cet instant précis était qu'ils puissent gagner assez de temps pour que Toshi s'échappe.

« Tout d'abord, les présentations », dit l'homme, s'avançant d'un pas vers eux en tendant une main. « Je suis Jian, le fils cadet de Chan. »

Kei refusa la main qu'il lui offrait et Sho avait de toute évidence les mêmes doutes ; la main fut donc rapidement retirée.

« Vous deux, par contre, n'avez pas besoin de présentation. Vous m'avez causé quelques problèmes. Problèmes que je suis, cependant, prêt à oublier… à un certain prix. »

« Qui est ? » Sho se tendit et Kei s'avança de nouveau, se demandant où tout cela allait les mener.

Jian gloussa et recula. « Vous êtes tous les deux fatigués et Sho est blessé. Mon appartement n'est pas loin. Vous pourrez vous reposer, et je peux demander à quelqu'un de soigner ce bras. »

« Pas question. » Sho secoua la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te ferait confiance ? »

Jian releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard de Kei. « Parce que je sais certaines choses, » fit-il tranquillement. « Je sais des choses que mon père ne sait pas encore, et », il se retourna vers Sho, « parce que j'ai ton frère. »

Kei sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant les paroles de Jian. Cela ne concernait plus Shinji. Jian savait qui était Kei. Il le savait et il avait l'intention d'utiliser ces connaissances à son avantage.

« Sho a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital », répondit Kei à Jian, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître de la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre d'être sûr que l'homme savait déjà tout puisque le lever du jour était imminent. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus du tout le choix. « J'irai à ton appartement s'il y va tout de suite. »

A cette réponse, Jian afficha un fin sourire, « Je ne crois pas que tu saisisses ta situation. Mon offre d'hospitalité n'est pas ouverte à la négociation. Vous allez me suivre tous les deux ou bien je rappelle mes hommes. »

« Si tu rappelles tes hommes, vous mourrez tous », répliqua Kei.

Jian haussa les épaules et son sourire se figea. « Peut-être bien mais n'oublie pas, l'aube approche. »

Kei resta silencieux quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Les hommes de Jian étaient dehors et, s'ils refusaient d'obéir, il les rappellerait. Kei n'était pas certain d'être capable de se mesurer à eux, et Sho pâlissait de plus en plus à chaque instant. De plus, cet homme avait Shinji et, en dépit du fait qu'il avait trahi le secret de Kei, il restait le frère de Sho.

« Très bien », accepta finalement Kei, « mais si toi ou tes hommes tentent quoique ce soit… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, la menace claire dans sa voix.

Jian hocha la tête. « Tu as ma parole », répondit-il.

* * *

Son sourit à Yi-Che tandis qu'elle lui tendait la tasse de café. Il avait passé la nuit à passer des appels, et, par ses contacts, avait enfin appris la vérité. Cela faisait une heure qu'il savait tout et qu'il essayait de contacter Sho, mais le portable de son ami était éteint. Son avait également informé Yi-Che de ce qui se passait, et sa sœur avait pleuré puisqu'elle savait, elle aussi, les conséquences qui allaient découler d'avoir tué le fils aîné de Chan.

Ca aurait été dangereux pour Son de devenir trop actif dans la recherche de ses amis puisque, la plupart des taiwanais étant alliés avec Chan, il aurait dû prendre des risques, exposant Yi-Che par la même occasion. Son savait qu'il ne pourrait qu'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles d'eux. Il pourrait alors les mettre en contact avec certains de ses amis. Leur meilleure chance était de quitter Mallepa, ce qu'il avait également expliqué à Yi-Che. Elle avait compris, mais Son n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la tristesse de ses yeux. Elle les adorait tous et était amoureuse de Kei.

Elle s'assit derrière lui et fit signe qu'il devrait peut-être aller dormir un peu. Son hocha la tête et jeta un œil à la pendule qui ornait le mur. Il était presque neuf heures du matin, et il se sentait totalement éveillé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer tant qu'il ne saurait pas ses amis en sûreté. Yi-Che pouvait le comprendre, et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre sur le sofa quand ils entendirent des coups francs frappés à leur porte. Sa sœur se tendit, et Son lui dit doucement de rester dans le salon tandis qu'il se rendait à la porte. Avant de le faire, il attrapa un revolver à sa ceinture.

Son ouvrit la porte avec appréhension, et fut stupéfait quand Toshi le repoussa pour passer à côté de lui et foncer à travers la pièce. Yi-Che se leva, se tenant légèrement à l'écart tandis que Son claquait la porte et se dépêchait de le rejoindre. Toshi avait déjà commencé à bafouiller et Son eut plus ou moins à lui crier dessus pour le faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il après avoir réussi à convaincre Toshi de s'asseoir.

« On a essayé de partir », répondit-il, sa voix plus lente mais toujours sur le même ton paniqué. « Mais on a été suivis. Ils ont d'abord attrapé Shinji et nous ont coincés. Jian, le fils cadet de Chan, a demandé à ce que Sho aille lui parler. Kei ne voulait pas et y est allé à sa place, mais Sho ne voulait pas le laisser. J'ai réussi à m'échapper mais je ne sais pas ce que ce type leur veut. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille les tuer mais je ne sais pas… » Toshi se tut, tremblant, et Son pouvait voir qu'il était clairement sur les nerfs.

Rapidement, Son réfléchit à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux. Si lui et Yi-Che s'en mêlaient, ils deviendraient visés comme Sho et les autres, mais ils étaient ses amis. Comment pourrait-il ne pas les aider ? Ses contacts avaient insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient l'aider qu'en lui donnant des informations puisqu'ils ne souhaitaient pas s'opposer directement à Chan et ses hommes. Son savait que lui et Yi-Che étaient tout ce que Toshi avait.

« Ecoute », dit-il, et un regard vers Yi-Che lui apprit qu'elle s'était décidée elle aussi. « On va prendre quelques affaires et retourner à l'appartement. Si le type veut seulement leur parler, alors ils ont encore une chance. »

« C'était il y a plusieurs heures », répondit Toshi d'une voix entrecoupée. « J'ai essayé de venir directement ici, mais les hommes de Chan sont partout. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être vu, et j'ai laissé mon portable à l'appartement. »

« Kei ne laissera rien arriver à Sho », dit Son, espérant que sa voix sonnait plus sûre d'elle qu'il ne l'était vraiment. C'était vrai, mais Kei était si faible…

« Il pourrait bien ne pas avoir le choix », répondit sombrement Toshi.

Son ne sut pas quoi répondre, et choisit donc de ne rien dire du tout. A la place, il répéta qu'il avait juste à rassembler quelques affaires. Pendant qu'il cherchait un sac dans lequel mettre ce qu'il emportait, il entendit Toshi parler à Yi-Che, et quand il retourna dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver sa sœur en train de consoler Toshi en silence.

Son se demanda s'il faisait le bon choix en emportant Yi-Che avec eux, mais l'alternative était de la laisser ici toute seule, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Ils n'avaient que l'un et l'autre, et il n'était pas près d'abandonner sa sœur. Elle serait plus en sécurité avec eux puisqu'il pourrait la protéger. Son avait naïvement pensé qu'il pourrait préserver son innocence, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle l'avait perdue longtemps auparavant. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de veiller sur elle le mieux possible. Ils n'avaient pas de parents, comme Sho et les autres, personne en dehors du groupe ne s'inquiétait pour eux. C'était la triste vérité et ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle Son aimait se lamenter trop souvent. Ils s'avaient l'un l'autre, et il était à présent déterminé à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider ses amis. Il savait que c'était également le cas de Yi-Che.

Ses pensées étaient toujours pleines d'hypothèses et de théories pour expliquer que Jian les veuille vivants. Quelle raison pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il ne voulait certainement pas leur mort comme le voulait son père ? Son ne saisissait pas ses motivations, et cela le tourmentait fortement. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'ils devaient découvrir, et qui rendait Son mal-à-l'aise.

Qu'est-ce que Jian pouvait bien préparer ?

* * *

Les murs de l'appartement de Jian, d'un blanc laiteux, contrastaient fortement avec les meubles de séquoia noir. Le trajet avait duré moins de dix minutes, et Kei avait été soulagé d'arriver puisque l'aube n'allait plus tarder.

Les hommes semblaient savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient et les pressèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble jusqu'au dernier étage. Ceux qui avaient attendu à l'extérieur ne posèrent pas de question à leur leader, et ils ne manifestèrent pas d'opposition quand Kei leur fut présenté. Kei aurait pu s'inquiéter et faire diverses hypothèses sur ce qui allait lui arriver ; ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux était se concentrer sur la situation actuelle, et pas sur des possibilités.

Il avait vaguement voulu protester quand on l'avait séparé de Sho. Un homme était entré en prétendant être un docteur, et on ordonna au jeune homme de le suivre, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Kei, mais, pour le moment, Jian avait l'avantage. Sho avait donc obéi docilement. Kei lui-même fut invité à entrer dans la pièce principale, qui, comme le reste de l'appartement, était peinte en blanc.

L'étage appartenait entièrement à Jian, et la plupart de ses subordonnés vivaient dans les étages du dessous. Ils étaient dans un territoire presque totalement ennemi, et Kei n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un homme, qui semblait être une sorte de serviteur, les avait suivis à l'intérieur, et avait disparu dans la cuisine sous les ordres de Jian. L'aménagement était un curieux mélange d'éléments modernes dans une ambiance archaïque dont Kei ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait essayé de cerner la personnalité de Jian, mais l'homme avait peu parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. Ce silence ne plaisait pas non plus à Kei, cependant, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser les gens à quoique ce soit quand on était en position d'infériorité. Jian savait certainement qui était Kei et qu'il pouvait facilement le tuer, mais il ne savait ni s'il le ferait, ni quand. Il devait tout de même se méfier du vampire, et ce dernier se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas retourner ça à son avantage et reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Jian n'était pas un aussi bon leader que son frère ou son père. Etant le fils cadet, il n'hériterait de rien de plus qu'un poste de garde du corps, ou, pour utiliser des termes plus glorieux, bras droit. C'était tout ce qu'il serait jamais, et il devait parfaitement le savoir.

Le 'serviteur' revint en portant un plateau en plastique sur lesquels étaient posées deux tasses. Il les posa sur la table basse en face du sofa, puis les laissa seuls.

Jian s'était tenu immobile derrière la fenêtre pendant un moment, observant les rideaux soigneusement fermés avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il se rapprocha bientôt de Kei, qui se tenait juste derrière le sofa. Ironiquement, celui-ci était d'un tissu rouge sombre.

« Assieds-toi donc. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Jian attrapa la première tasse et commença à s'approcher du vampire. Kei se tendit légèrement en sentant une odeur de sang planer dans les airs. Il prit la tasse, incapable de dissimuler son choc devant le liquide écarlate, qui ondoya légèrement tandis que la tasse changeait de mains. Jian recula, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Kei dans l'attente de sa réaction.

Kei se sentit trembler légèrement sous la tentation, et il se força à s'asseoir avant de relever des yeux durs vers Jian, essayant de faire taire la faim qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Oui, c'est du sang humain », confirma Jian avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Kei. « Je peux obtenir tout ce que je veux. Ne sois pas timide, bois. Je sais déjà ce que tu es. »

Kei était confronté à un horrible choix. Même si le sang, normalement, devait être froid et presque imbuvable, ses dents le faisaient souffrir à l'idée de se nourrir après tant de temps. Avec de gros efforts, Kei reposa la tasse sur la table, remarquant que Jian retenait sa colère.

Le Chinois ne dit pourtant rien. A la place, il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, rappelant son 'serviteur'. Quand l'homme réapparut, Kei vit le flash d'un couteau que Jian gardait dans sa botte. Le serviteur le vit lui aussi, et un éclair de terreur passa dans ses yeux avant que Jian passe l'arme sur sa gorge.

L'homme tomba à genoux presque instantanément tandis que du sang jaillissait de sa plaie, recouvrant le mur et la porte d'un rouge visqueux.

Kei eut à peine le temps de s'horrifier de ce qui venait de se passer qu'il sentit son instinct de vampire remonter à la surface. Il le sentait s'agiter violemment, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Il l'avait réprimé pendant trop longtemps, et à présent il manquait de forces pour le faire taire à nouveau.

Jian eut un rictus victorieux quand Kei traversa la pièce en un éclair pour agripper le mourant. « Je me disais que tu préfèrerais un repas vivant », murmura-t-il, détournant le regard quand les dents de Kei se plantèrent dans la gorge fendue de l'homme.

_Boireboireboireboireboireboireboireboire_

C'était tout ce que Kei pouvait penser pour le moment, et il sentit le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait s'évaporer dès que le sang toucha ses lèvres. De toute sa maigre force, il s'écarta de l'homme pour croiser le regard de Jian.

« Sauve-toi… » furent ses derniers mots, une supplique plus qu'autre chose, car le vampire le contrôlait à présent totalement et Kei savait que, s'étant laissé vivre si longtemps sans se nourrir, il allait faire un carnage.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre Neuf : Consumé**

A la surprise de Sho, Jian tint parole. Il s'était attendu à être tué dès qu'il serait séparé de Kei. Cependant, le fait qu'il soit laissé en vie ne leur laissait pas plus de liberté de mouvement. Jian savait ce qu'était Kei, et il tenait aussi Shinji. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des hommes n'avaient laissé échappé où se trouvait son frère, et, aussi frustrant que cela pouvait être pour Sho, il savait qu'il devrait jouer docilement au jeu de Jian pour l'instant. Malgré ses efforts pour se donner un air nonchalant pendant qu'il se faisait emporter, il se sentait tout sauf tranquille.

L'homme qu'on lui présenta était un médecin. Le Docteur Huang était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec de doux yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs coupés très court. Son visage portait déjà de nombreuses rides et sa peau commençait à se froisser avec l'âge. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il examina le bras de Sho sans prononcer un mot. De toute évidence, Kei avait eu raison en jugeant que la balle était ressortie, mais Sho savait qu'il avait perdu une très grande quantité de sang, et, dans son état actuel, il devait lutter pour rester conscient.

La pièce dans laquelle il avait été emmené ressemblait à une petite infirmerie qui, selon les mots de Jian, servait lorsque l'un de ses meilleurs hommes était blessé pendant une opération. Sho savait que le Chinois se préoccupait peu des petits vauriens qu'il embauchait comme couverture, mais pour les hommes plus âgés, c'était différent. Il en était de même dans les gangs japonais et taïwanais. Les hommes qui avaient été tués pour que Jian puisse atteindre Sho et Kei n'avaient que peu d'importance.

Sho frissonna quand le docteur se pencha à nouveau sur son bras. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder un air stoïque, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Shinji et Kei, et de se demander si Toshi avait réussi à s'en sortir sans problèmes. Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fait de tous rester ensemble, finalement ?

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. __Plus jamais._

Sho repensa une nouvelle fois aux paroles de Shinji, mais toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir contre lui s'était évaporée. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de revoir Shinji, pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'excuser.

« Vous avez besoin d'une transfusion sanguine », fit le Dr Huang, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. « Il y a un hôpital juste à la sortie de la ville qui le fera sans poser de questions. Avec l'accord de Jian, je vais vous y emmener maintenant. »

« Non », Sho secoua faiblement la tête, « Je ne pars pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr que Shinji et Kei sont en sécurité. »

« Jian respectera sa parole », l'assura le docteur d'une voix où perçait la douceur. « Vous devez avoir cette transfusion, ou bien vous allez mourir. »

Sho secoua à nouveau la tête et déclara avec entêtement : « Ca ira. »

« Non. Ca n'ira pas », répondit rapidement le Dr Huang. « Je vais parler avec Jian, et nous partirons pour l'hôpital. »

Il quitta la pièce et Sho entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il était assis sur un lit, mais se leva dès que le docteur fut parti. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre, pris de vertiges. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de leur arrivée dans l'appartement, et un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui confirma qu'il était au dernier étage. Jurant dans un souffle, Sho examina la pièce du regard, et son cœur se serra en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'échappatoire.

Un mélange de frustration, de colère et de peur commença à monter en lui, et Sho lutta pour garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait aller nulle part tant qu'il n'était pas certain que Shinji et Kei allaient bien. Il était aussi extrêmement faible, et il fut finalement obligé de retourner sur le lit, fermant les yeux tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait. Le Dr Huang avait raison. Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir de plus en plus. S'il n'allait pas à l'hôpital, il mourrait.

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit bientôt et le Dr Huang refit son entrée dans la pièce. Cette fois, il n'était pas seul, et Sho fut presque reconnaissant quand un homme l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober à chaque seconde, et il fut forcé de s'appuyer de tout son long sur lui. Il se sentit à nouveau terriblement frustré, mais il ne pouvait plus refuser d'aller à l'hôpital. Sa vision commença à se rétrécir et, en quelques minutes, il fut plongé dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Jian pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand le Dr Huang le quitta. Sho était dans un sale état, et il avait donné son accord pour que le docteur l'emmène dans un hôpital hors de la ville. Au début, Jian espérait que Sho pourrait être soigné ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas, le Dr Huang avait été intransigeant.

Dès que le Dr Huang fut parti, Jian se força à se concentrer et, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Comme tous les coups de feu qui avaient été tirés à l'intérieur venaient d'armes porteuses de silencieux, le docteur et Sho ne pouvaient pas se douter du massacre qui s'était déroulé dans l'une des pièces voisines.

_Sauve-toi…_

La plainte désespérée de Kei résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Jian, et il sentit son estomac se retourner tandis qu'il parcourait du regard la boucherie qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Le premier homme gisait là où Jian l'avait tué, les yeux encore ouverts, sa bouche tordue dans une grimace figée. Sa gorge était en lambeaux et une croûte de sang couvrait sa chemise et son visage. Son corps était étalé sur le dos, ses bras et jambes tordus en formant des angles improbables. Le deuxième n'était pas loin, effondré contre un mur, son pistolet, dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de se servir, toujours dans sa main. Son visage était lui aussi pétrifié dans une expression d'horreur.

De toutes ses années de carrière, Jian n'avait jamais rien vu qui l'eût dégoûté à ce point. Bien que le fait de ne garder que deux hommes avec lui parmi ceux qui l'avaient aidé à trahir sa famille et à ne pas tuer Sho quand il l'aurait dû faisait partie de son plan, il se sentit un instant coupable devant cette tuerie sans pitié. Il y avait sept corps en tout. Jian les avait tous envoyés à leur mort. Il avait appelé du renfort, leur avait dit que Kei était devenu fou, qu'il essayait de s'échapper, et les hommes s'étaient précipités dans la pièce pour l'arrêter. Ca ressemblait à une séquence d'un mauvais film de vampire, se dit Jian. Son stratagème avait parfaitement fonctionné. Les hommes avaient tous été tués. Shinji lui avait dit que Kei refusait de se nourrir et qu'il s'était forcé à oublier sa faim pendant longtemps. Le serviteur n'avait apparemment fait que lui ouvrir l'appétit.

Passant la pièce en revue, Jian repéra rapidement le vampire. Kei était assis contre le mur du fond, et il releva légèrement la tête à l'approche hésitante de Jian. Il était couvert de sang, qui tachait ses vêtements comme sa peau, mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Les yeux de Kei étaient rétrécis et presque jaunes dans la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Jian effleura le revolver qu'il portait à sa hanche pour se rassurer. Ce fut ce geste qui fit rompre son silence à Kei.

« Tu sais que je peux te tuer avant même que tu puisses sortir cette arme. » Sa voix était étrangement dénuée de toute émotion, et l'assurance de Jian recommença à vaciller.

« Tu peux », admit Jian tout en se gardant à une bonne distance du vampire, « mais tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je pourrais. » Kei, lentement, se leva. Ses mouvements semblaient plus faciles, et presque gracieux. Il ne semblait se préoccuper ni du sang ni des corps qui jonchaient la pièce. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme avec qui Jian avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Sans laisser paraître aucun effort, Kei traversa la pièce en un battement de cils et Jian se retrouva pressé contre la porte fermée, la main droite de Kei se refermant autour de sa gorge. Il eut un haut-le-cœur sous la pression qui était exercée sur son cou, et, en vain, lutta pour se libérer. Kei afficha un rictus et ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler une rangée de crocs pointus, déjà couverts de sang.

« Kei… » haleta Jian, la peur le submergeant à présent totalement tandis qu'il s'efforçait de réfléchir à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui éviter de subir le même sort que ses hommes. « Kei… s'il-te-plaît… »

Ses plaintes semblèrent amuser le vampire, et la pression sur la gorge de Jian s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que des étoiles commencent à assombrir sa vision. Il pouvait sentir Kei se rapprocher centimètre par centimètre, pouvait sentir ses canines égratigner sa clavicule.

« Sho… » murmura Jian dans une dernière tentative désespérée de retrouver un peu de son contrôle de la situation.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et Kei le relâcha. Jian parvint tout juste à s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol et s'adossa à nouveau contre la porte en avalant de grosses gorgées d'air.

« Où est Sho ? » demanda Kei, d'une voix lourde de menace que Jian n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. « Réponds ou je te coupe la gorge. »

« Il est blessé mais mes hommes s'occupent de lui. »

« Fais-le venir ici. »

Jian secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais te tuer. »

« Tue-moi et mes hommes le tueront lui. » Jian se redressa correctement, content de conforter sa position maintenant qu'il était clair que, peu importe ce qui lui était arrivé, Kei s'inquiétait toujours pour Sho. « Tu vois, Kei, c'est moi qui dirige, ici. Mes hommes sont sous des ordres très stricts et ne me trahiront pas. Même si tu retrouvais Sho, ils le tueraient avant que tu puisses les tuer tous. » C'était du bluff. Jian était parfaitement conscient que, à part le Dr Huang, il n'y avait que deux hommes avec Sho, mais il était vital que Kei croie Sho en danger. Dans le cas contraire, Jian savait qu'il était un homme mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Kei réfléchit un instant aux paroles de Jian avant de l'interroger.

Jian sourit ; finalement, les choses allaient dans son sens. « Ma demande est simple. J'ai quelque chose que tu veux, et si tu veux revoir Sho, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi. Je veux que tu tues Chan. »

* * *

Longtemps auparavant, Luka avait mis Kei en garde contre le fait de ne pas se nourrir, mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué ce qui pourrait arriver dans le cas où Kei ignorerait ses paroles. De temps à autres, ils étaient obligés de s'affamer pendant de nombreux jours, parfois même des semaines, mais Luka n'avait jamais laissé les choses échapper à son contrôle. Et puis, un jour, il était parti, et Kei s'était rendu compte que son amant ne lui avait pas appris suffisamment pour qu'il puisse survivre tout seul. Il serait mort si Sho n'était pas passé dans le building abandonné ce jour-là. Kei voulait mourir, mais le sourire innocent de Sho lui avait redonné une raison de vivre. Il avait eu besoin du petit garçon plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Kei était secrètement terrifié à l'idée de perdre Sho, et, à ce moment, il savait qu'il était également en train de se perdre lui-même.

Son envie de sang ne faisait qu'augmenter, même s'il venait de se nourrir elle dominait ses pensées et ravageait ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité. Kei en était conscient et essayait de lutter contre elle, mais le vampire refusait d'être réprimé et sa colère embrumait l'esprit de Kei, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. La scène se déroulait sous ses yeux comme un film amateur. Par moments, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il disait, et à d'autres il en perdait complètement conscience. Tout était embrouillé, et dans sa confusion, son côté sombre avait réussi à prendre le contrôle. Le vampire et l'humain avaient toujours existé côte à côte. L'homme avait besoin du vampire et le vampire avait besoin de l'homme. L'humanité permettait à Kei d'approcher ses victimes, et le vampire prenait leur sang pour faire vivre les deux côtés. Kei avait toujours lutté contre ce mécanisme, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il essayait d'écraser le vampire, de le réprimer au fond de lui, s'il essayait de mourir.

L'instinct d'un vampire était de survivre, et Kei luttait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même tandis que Jian se tortillait sous sa prise.

_Sho…_

La mention de son ami humain le remua profondément. Kei sentit la colère du vampire s'apaiser et il fut capable de se ressaisir assez pour laisser partir Jian. Il se concentra sur Sho, essayant de se rappeler à quel point il tenait à lui et à son bien-être, et les choses se firent plus claires dans son esprit.

_Je veux que tu tues Chan._

Kei sentit enfin quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui et son esprit redevint le sien, plutôt que d'être dominé par ses instincts naturels. Il devint conscient de l'odeur de mort et des corps qui jonchaient la pièce. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se serait effondré si Jian n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. L'homme, sentant que tout danger était à présent éloigné, aida le vampire à se déplacer jusqu'au sofa. Kei sentit son estomac se contracter quand il vit que ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang. Le désespoir l'envahit et il ne put même pas se résoudre à regarder Jian dans les yeux.

« Ils essayaient de te tuer. » Jian parla, d'un ton presque rassurant. « Ne permets pas à leurs morts de peser sur ta conscience. »

En dépit de ses paroles, Kei savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre en territoire ennemi. Peut-être qu'il aurait finalement mieux valu laisser le vampire garder le contrôle. Le vampire était le plus fort.

Kei prit quelques minutes pour se concentrer, pas sur l'odeur de mort qui l'entourait ni sur le sang qui trempait ses vêtements mais sur ce que Jian lui demandait. Pour un mortel, tuer Chan serait une tâche impossible. L'homme avait des milliers d'hommes à sa disposition et n'employait que les plus loyaux et les plus impitoyables comme gardes du corps. Un mortel ne pourrait pas traverser leurs barrières, mais le vampire en serait capable, et c'était ce que Jian avait en tête. Mais pourquoi le propre fils de Chan voulait-il voir ce dernier mort ? Ca devait être une question de pouvoir. Kei connaissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le fonctionnement du gang chinois que Chan dirigeait, et il savait que Jian n'allait pas hériter d'un meilleur poste que celui de bras droit, qu'il occupait en ce moment. Maintenant que Xiong était plus ou moins hors de vue, Jian serait le prochain en ligne, alors pourquoi ne pas attendre que Chan décède de sa belle mort ou par la main d'un autre gang ? Pourquoi attaquer maintenant et tout risquer ?

« Je vois que tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. » Jian s'assit sur une chaise, repoussant dédaigneusement un cadavre d'un pied. « Je veux que tu tues Chan. Si tu ne le fais pas, Sho mourra. »

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux », répondit tranquillement Kei. « Ne crois pas que tu peux gagner. »

« Oh, mais je peux. » Jian se laissa aller en arrière dans la chaise et alluma une cigarette. « Tu vois, tu peux penser que tu as l'avantage avec ta force supérieure et tes dons, mais je tiens Sho et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le préserver. »

« C'est vrai », admit Kei, « Mais je sais aussi que Sho préférerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir une dette envers toi. »

« Mais c'est déjà fait. Grâce à moi, Chan pense que Sho est déjà mort, mais un simple coup de fil peut arranger ça. »

Kei réfléchit un instant. « Tu risques gros rien qu'en planifiant la mort de Chan. Je comprends ce que tu y gagnerais, mais Xiong n'est plus de la partie. Tu pourrais simplement être patient. »

Jian fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu enclin à répondre, mais il voulait Kei de son côté. « Mon père a choisi Xiong et ça ne changera pas, tout comme l'opinion qu'il a de moi. Il choisira toujours quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et si je te débarrasse de Chan, il y en aura sûrement qui chercheront à le venger ? »

« Ses hommes les plus fidèles seront avec lui. J'imagine que tu les tueras aussi puisqu'ils voudront défendre leur chef. »

C'était vrai ; Kei ne pouvait pas le nier, et quand Jian répéta sa requête, Kei se refusa à lui donner une réponse immédiate. S'il tuait Chan, ils seraient autorisés à partir ; lui-même, Sho et Shinji. Ils seraient libres et toute cette histoire serait derrière eux, Jian avait donné sa parole qu'il les laisserait vivre leurs vies, à la condition qu'ils laissent le gang chinois tranquille. Kei n'aimait pas ce genre d'alliance, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de bluffer Jian. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Sho, même si ça signifiait être endetté envers Jian.

« Alors on est d'accord. » répondit enfin Kei, « Je tuerai Chan, mais si tu n'honores pas ta parole, tu mourras aussi. »

Jian acquiesça, « Tu as ma parole. »

Quelque part au fond de lui, Kei sentit le vampire remuer, mais il le fit taire avec la promesse qu'il aurait de quoi se nourrir à nouveau bientôt. Il se laissa calmer une nouvelle fois, mais Kei sentit une espèce de férocité cachée dont il n'avait jamais connu l'existence monter en lui. C'était comme si Jian avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que Kei n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler.

* * *

Dès que la voiture se gara en face de l'appartement, Son sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait apporté ses armes puisqu'il pensait que l'immeuble serait fortement gardé, mais ils le trouvèrent au contraire complètement désert. Même les hommes de Chan avaient disparu des alentours. L'intérieur de l'appartement était sombre.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? » demanda-t-il à Toshi, et l'autre homme acquiesça avant de sauter de la voiture. Son jura dans un souffle et le suivit, mais pas avant d'avoir conseillé à Yi-Che de rester dans la voiture. Malgré sa décision d'aider leurs amis, Son pouvait voir qu'elle était terrifiée, et il lui promit qu'ils ne seraient pas longs.

L'entrée du bloc d'appartements se faisait à l'aide d'un code, mais la porte fut facilement forcée. Toshi commença à avancer rapidement à l'intérieur, mais Son le retint en attrapant son poignet et le força à reculer. Le hall d'entrée était également sombre et Son ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Il sortit un revolver de sa ceinture et passa en premier, attentif au moindre bruit. Mais il n'y en avait aucun.

Les étages étaient tous déserts, et ils atteignirent bientôt le dernier. Dès qu'il y posa un pied, Son sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère y était différente, plus oppressive, et Son n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il se déplaça lentement le long du couloir, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité pour repérer le moindre éventuel mouvement, sans en voir. Il s'arrêta derrière la première porte qu'il atteignit. Le souffle court, il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit facilement, et Son osa jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, mais il pouvait néanmoins apercevoir des silhouettes affalées sur le sol. Et elles avaient l'air humaines.

En déglutissant avec difficulté, il tâtonna à la recherche d'un interrupteur et alluma celui qu'il trouva. Il sentit son estomac se retourner devant le spectacle que la lumière lui dévoila, et il aurait probablement vomi s'il avait mangé quoique ce soit pendant les dernières heures. Il y avait des corps dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas tellement nouveau pour lui, mais c'était la façon dont ils étaient morts qui le choquait. Ils avaient de toute évidence été déposés jusqu'ici puisque des traînées de sang maculaient la moquette. Chaque homme portait le même type de blessure, une plaie dans le cou, presque comme si un animal avait déchiré leurs gorges. Son, cependant, savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque animale. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable d'un tel massacre.

« Son ? » La voix de Toshi résonna dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter, et il éteignit rapidement la lumière avant de refermer la porte. Son ami avait jeté un œil aux autres pièces, et n'avait donc pas vu ce que celle-ci contenait. Son remercia le ciel que Yi-Che soit restée dans la voiture. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné si sa sœur avait vu cette horreur.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » lui demanda Toshi.

« Juste des corps. Il n'y a personne de vivant ici. »

Toshi avala sa salive, « Alors Kei et Sho doivent s'être échappés ? » demanda-t-il, venant de toute évidence à la même conclusion que Son sur les cadavres qui remplissaient la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Son, « Retournons à la voiture. »

Le regard interrogateur de Yi-Che se posa sur eux dès qu'ils atteignirent la voiture. Sans s'attarder sur les détails, Son lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bloc. Elle hocha la tête et fit un geste vers le téléphone de Son. Elle voulait qu'il essaye d'appeler leurs amis.

Son acquiesça et commença par le portable de Sho. Il était éteint et il tomba immédiatement sur le répondeur. Son se tâta pour lui laisser un message, mais choisit de ne pas le faire. S'ils s'étaient trompés et si Sho et Kei n'avaient pas réussi à s'échapper, il pourrait les plonger, lui, Yi-Che et Toshi, dans les mêmes problèmes.

Il essaya à contre cœur d'appeler Kei, et, à sa surprise, le vampire répondit.

« Kei, c'est Son. Où est-ce que vous êtes ? On s'inquiétait. »

« Je suis chez moi », répondit Kei, mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix, et Son ne savait pas trop s'il devait le lui faire remarquer ou le laisser tranquille.

« Et Sho et Shinji ? Ils sont avec toi ? »

Il y eut une pause avant que Kei ne réponde : « Non. »

« Ils vont bien ? »

« Pas encore », admit le vampire, « mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer. »

« On est à l'appartement, mais tout le monde est parti. »

« Je sais. » Kei hésita avant d'ajouter : « Vous devriez rentrer, vous tous. Je vous contacterai quand Sho et Shinji seront en sécurité. »

« On peut faire quelque chose ? On veut aider. »

« Non. Vous devriez juste rentrer. » Il était très distant, et ne ressemblait pas du tout au Kei que Son connaissait.

« Kei… » commença Son, mais le vampire le coupa en lui répétant qu'il devrait juste ramener les autres chez eux.

Mal-à-l'aise et plus qu'un peu fâché, Son raccrocha rapidement et répéta la conversation à Yi-Che et Toshi. Sa sœur prit un air inquiet tandis que Toshi avait l'air plus ennuyé. Son ne connaissait pas Kei aussi bien que Toshi, mais l'autre homme ne parvint pas à offrir une explication potable au comportement du vampire. Son repensa une nouvelle fois à la récente faiblesse de Kei, ce qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus anxieux.

« On ne devrait pas rester ici », décida-t-il enfin. « Kei a raison, c'est dangereux. »

« Alors, on ne va rien faire ? » demanda Toshi.

« Non. » Son secoua la tête, « Tu connais Kei depuis plus longtemps, alors tu devrais te rendre à son appartement et voir si tu peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Moi, je me charge d'aller voir les gardes chinois. »

Toshi acquiesça, mais il était évident à son expression qu'il était inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ? Les choses avaient changé de direction trop soudainement, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Son.

* * *

Quand Sho se réveilla, sa première pensée fut qu'il se sentait étrangement reposé. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait plus fort. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir en se rappelant ce qui l'avait amené ici, mais une main sur sa poitrine le força à se rallonger.

Le Dr Huang apparut dans son champ de vision et le mit en garde contre les effets d'un réveil trop brusque. Même si Sho eut fortement envie de protester, le vertige qui l'assaillit fut suffisant pour le forcer à écouter le docteur. Ravalant un soupir, il se rallongea au milieu des oreillers pendant que le Dr Huang parlait.

« Vous êtes dans un hôpital à l'extérieur de la ville. Les docteurs d'ici vous ont donné une transfusion sanguine et ont bandé votre bras. Vous allez vous sentir un peu faible pendant quelques jours, mais à part ça, tout ira bien. »

« Et Kei ? Je veux le voir. »

« Ca n'est pas possible ici », répondit le Dr Huang.

« Quand est-ce que ce sera possible alors ? »

« Pas pour un moment. Mes ordres sont d'attendre que vous soyez totalement remis, puis de vous ramener en ville, dans l'une des propriétés de Jian.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre ma volonté », répondit Sho, « Je vois que vous êtes seul. »

« C'est vrai, mais Jian sait où se trouve votre frère. Vous ne l'abandonneriez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ? C'est évident que tu es __amoureux__ de lui et ça me dégoûte. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais._

Malgré tout, Shinji restait son frère, et au fond de lui, Sho espérait qu'ils arriveraient à remettre les choses au point entre eux.

« Je peux voir Shinji ? » demanda-t-il encore, et le Dr Huang refusa à nouveau.

« Alors comment je peux être sûr que vous ne l'avez pas déjà tué ? »

« Vous devez nous croire », répondit le Dr Huang. « Si Jian voulait du mal à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, pourquoi m'aurait-il permis de vous emmener à l'hôpital ? »

Sho ne répondit pas. Même si le Dr Huang était avec l'ennemi, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui mentait. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il se sentait vraiment faible, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se rassembler assez pour un combat. Et dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'aiderait ni Shinji ni Kei s'il partait sans eux.

_Je ne vais pas les laisser, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vas-y, toi. Va et cherche-nous de l'aide._

Toshi et Son étaient quelque part dehors, se rappela Sho. Il n'avait qu'à être patient et rassembler ses forces. Il avait tout de même pris une décision. Il n'allait pas laisser le Dr Huang le ramener chez Jian.

* * *

_Non. Vous devriez juste rentrer. _

Kei n'avait pas trop su quoi faire une fois que Jian l'ait eu ramené à son appartement. Pendant la journée, il était hors de question de lancer une attaque contre Chan, et, dans l'état actuel des choses, le leader chinois passait tout son temps au chevet de son fils aîné. Jian semblait assez sûr de lui pour laisser Kei gérer les choses à sa façon, mais le vampire n'était pas certain que ça durerait. Jian deviendrait impatient s'il attendait trop longtemps, et Kei n'en avait aucune envie.

Même s'il avait accepté les conditions de Jian, il était écœuré par ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait déjà pris tant de vies, et aucune d'entre elles ne méritaient plus la mort que Chan, mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Quelque chose avait changé. Il se sentait mal, et était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Au début, il s'était expliqué son mal-être par son inquiétude pour Sho, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quand Son avait appelé, Kei s'était senti irrité plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas ces sentiments, et fut rapide à les repousser au fond de son esprit.

Après le coup de téléphone, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient, comme d'habitude, soigneusement tirés, et la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait d'une lampe de chevet posée dans le coin le plus proche de la fenêtre. Kei s'assit au bord de son lit, prenant temporairement sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait horreur d'à quel point l'appartement semblait vide sans Sho, et il détestait l'impression de l'avoir plus ou moins abandonné. Sho… C'était de penser à Sho qui lui avait évité le pire. Il aurait pu se perdre à tout jamais dans le vampire sans Sho.

Finalement, Kei releva la tête et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir accroché sur le mur en face de son lit. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé, et il sentit la peur monter violemment en lui quand il vit le changement qui avait commencé à s'opérer. Avant que Luka ne le transforme, ses cheveux étaient noirs et non pas blonds. Luka l'avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de la transformation. C'était parfaitement normal, mais ça, Kei en était sûr, ne pouvait pas être normal. Les changements s'étaient arrêtés plus d'un siècle auparavant, ça ne pouvait donc pas être possible, et Kei s'approcha plus près du miroir pour vérifier. La couleur de ses yeux était passée du vert mousse habituel à un jaune pâle.

Kei commença à trembler et il lutta pour faire taire la peur qui le tenaillait. Ca ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Comment cela aurait-il pu ? Kei s'écarta du miroir en réalisant avec un frisson qu'il ne trouvait aucune réponse. La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était Luka et Luka était mort. Kei était tout seul.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre Dix : Perte de contrôle**

Shinji était assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées sous lui en dépit de la douleur sourde qui continuait de courir le long de son faible corps. Il avait perdu conscience peu après que Jian entre dans le bloc d'appartements et ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était réveillé ici et les deux hommes qui gardaient la porte ne lui avaient rien dit. 'Ici' était une petite pièce dans un appartement du quartier chinois de la ville. Shinji entendait le bruit du trafic venant du dehors et des voix étrangères s'appeler. Il était au deuxième étage et la petite chambre ne contenait qu'un lit. Le matelas était dur et seule une couverture le recouvrait. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'oreillers. Un plateau était posé sur le sol près de la porte et contenait une espèce de plat de nouilles et un verre d'eau. Shinji avait bu mais avait refusé la nourriture. Son estomac se retournait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sho et à ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait parlé poussé par la colère, et Shinji était encore en colère.

Il voulait que Kei parte. Il voulait que le vampire les quitte et les laisse vivre leurs vies. Pourquoi Sho ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il était un poison ? Kei retenait Sho et Sho le laissait faire. Shinji savait pourquoi, il savait que Sho aimait Kei, mais il faisait erreur. Shinji essayait de se convaincre que les vampires n'étaient pas capables de ressentir une telle émotion, mais en vérité, il était terrifié à l'idée que Kei puisse un jour retourner les sentiments de Sho. Toute sa vie, Shinji avait voulu protéger Sho, et ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Puis il avait eu les drogues et la dépendance de Shinji avait détruit toute potentielle relation qu'il aurait pu partager avec Sho. Son frère était maintenant un étranger, et cela peinait Shinji plus que tout.

L'arrêt des drogues commençait aussi à le rattraper. Il désirait férocement le soulagement que les drogues lui offraient, mais en même temps, il les combattait plus que jamais. Il devait réparer ses actes, pour le bien de Sho plus que pour lui-même. C'était d'abord la faute de Shinji s'ils étaient dans ce pétrin, et, aussi profondément qu'il haïssait Kei, il espérait que le vampire avait été capable de sauver au moins Sho.

Un cri au-dehors ramena brutalement Shinji à la réalité et il releva les yeux tandis que des coups de feu s'ensuivaient. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. De l'autre côté se tenait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

« Son ? » Shinji ne connaissait pas tellement bien le Taïwanais, mais il pouvait dire en jugeant par son expression qu'il avait plutôt espéré trouver Sho.

Son masqua rapidement son semblant de déception et traversa la pièce pour aider Shinji à se lever. Même s'il détestait dépendre de quelqu'un, Shinji accepta son aide, tout en se demandant comment ce secours lui était venu.

Son ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté l'immeuble. Il y avait quatre hommes au total, et Son les avait tous tués. Sa voiture était garée quelques rues plus loin, et Shinji fut stupéfait de voir que Yi-Che les attendait sur le siège du passager.

« T'as amené ta sœur ici ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

« Je n'avais pas le choix », répondit Son, sur la défensive. « On est tous en danger. Toshi est parti chez Sho et Kei. Il va nous rejoindre chez nous. C'est plus sûr là-bas. »

Shinji acquiesça, tressaillant quand une nouvelle douleur lui traversa le corps. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« J'ai quelques contacts qui ont une dent contre le gang de Chan. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu te faire traîner ici », répondit Son en démarrant la voiture. « Est-ce que tu sais où ils ont emporté Sho ? »

Shinji secoua la tête, se sentant à nouveau coupable.

Son fronça les sourcils mais dissimula rapidement son inquiétude : « On va rentrer à notre appartement et Yi-Che pourra jeter un œil à tes blessures. Comme je disais, Toshi est parti voir Kei. »

« Kei est vivant ? » demanda Shinji en faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton neutre.

« Ouais », confirma Son, de toute évidence sans savoir que dire de plus. Shinji ne voulait pas non plus parler plus longtemps du vampire. Il semblait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'affaire, et Shinji voulait que la situation reste comme telle. Il maudissait silencieusement Kei pour s'être échappé pendant que Sho souffrait à sa place. La haine que Shinji ressentait envers le vampire embellit. Si quoique ce soit arrivait à Sho, Shinji s'assurerait que Kei souffre pour le payer.

* * *

_« Ca ne t'arrive jamais d'être fatigué ? »_

_Kei tressaillit légèrement quand Luka se raidit, se tendant plus ou moins tandis qu'il considérait cette question. Les hivers à Yokohama étaient froids, même pour eux, et cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans la neige. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de se nourrir, et ils étaient juste sortis poussés par l'habitude, ou c'était du moins ce que Kei s'était dit. Ca ne lui importait pas vraiment. Il aimait leurs promenades nocturnes. Elles étaient rarement dépourvues de meurtres, du besoin de sang, et pour cette raison, Kei savourait chaque instant. C'étaient des nuits comme celle-ci dont il pouvait réellement profiter, car elles avaient une certaine innocence. Il était deux heures du matin passées, la neige tombait paisiblement, et il n'y avait personne dans les environs. C'était presque parfait, s'était dit Kei. Presque parfait… jusqu'à ce qu'il ait posé cette malheureuse mais inévitable question._

_Kei était très jeune pour un vampire, et aurait été au début de la trentaine s'il avait toujours été humain. Comme tous les jeunes, il était conscient qu'il faisait souvent des erreurs et évoquait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence. Il apprenait encore, et Luka faisait souvent allusion au fait que son innocence se voulait attirante. Bien sûr, quand son mentor lui adressa un léger soupir et un sourire triste, Kei se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore eu la langue trop longue et mis les pieds dans le plat une fois de plus. Luka parlait rarement de son passé, et Kei ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter, il savait juste que ça le peinait et qu'il valait donc mieux que ce passé demeure un souvenir muet._

_« Fatigué de quoi ? » Luka choisit finalement de lui accorder une réponse, et Kei la prit comme une permission de continuer._

_« De vivre. Combien de siècles peut-on voir venir et passer avant d'être fatigué de tout ça ? »_

_Luka sourit à nouveau, un demi-sourire qui était tout ce qu'il se permettait, montrant son amusement en même temps que son affection pour le jeune vampire, et parfois Kei aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant._

_La question de Kei n'était pas tellement due au hasard. Il y réfléchissait depuis un moment déjà, et le récent changement de siècle l'avait laissé plus curieux que jamais._

_« Le vingtième siècle verra de nombreux changements. » Luka affectionnait ses prédictions, qu'elles soient exactes ou non, et Kei aimait le taquiner, même s'il n'était pas lui-même si sûr de lui. « Tu ne veux pas voir ce que les humains peuvent accomplir ? Ni l'un ni l'autre de nous n'aurait pu voir de telles choses si nous avions vécus notre durée de vie naturelle. Nous ne nous serions même pas connus. »_

_Kei s'était souvent, quand il était encore humain, demandé ce que le futur apporterait. Un futur qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune chance de voir, jusqu'à présent._

_Au lieu de répondre, Kei alluma une cigarette et ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Luka parle à nouveau._

_« Je m'attends à être fatigué un jour », dit-il en répondant la question de Kei. __« Et quand ce temps viendra… »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda Kei quand Luka laissa sa phrase en suspens._

_L'aîné des vampires secoua la tête, refusant d'approfondir. __« Rien. Viens, nous ne devrions pas tarder à rentrer. »_

_Kei acquiesça, se sentant un peu troublé par ses paroles. __Ce sentiment, cependant, ne dura pas quand Luka se pencha sur lui pour cueillir la cigarette de ses doigts._

_« C'était ma dernière », se plaignit-il quand Luka la plaça entre ses propres lèvres. Cette protestation n'était pas sérieuse, puisque Kei n'y accordait aucune importance. Il aurait donné à Luka tout ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais – il y avait encore tant de choses entre eux qui passaient sous silence._

_Kei sourit, à nouveau à l'aise, tandis que la conversation s'allégeait une fois de plus. Cependant, il allait finir par découvrir ce que signifiait pour un vampire d'être fatigué de vivre, et ce que cela entraînerait pour l'un comme pour l'autre quand ce jour viendrait._

Quand Kei se réveilla, il fut d'abord désorienté. Rêver de Luka était toujours douloureux, et, considérant sa situation actuelle, cette souffrance était sublimée jusqu'à en être presque intolérable. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait décroché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ramené brutalement à la réalité en prenant conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Il se redressa vivement, un grognement grave remontant le long de sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Ses canines s'étendirent et ce ne fut qu'en entendant une voix familière qu'il fut à nouveau ramené à la réalité.

« Kei, désolé de t'avoir surpris. J'ai encore le double de la clé et je me suis permis d'entrer, j'espère que je pouvais ? »

_Toshi… c'était Toshi… _

Kei inspira profondément, se sentant à nouveau faible au son de la voix de son ami, et sa nature de vampire se tut à nouveau. Même si le ton de Toshi s'était voulu relaxé, Kei était conscient qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite. La réaction de Kei lui avait fait peur.

« Non… » Kei porta une main à son front, se maudissant en silence et détestant ce qu'il était de plus en plus. Si Toshi n'avait pas parlé à temps, Kei aurait pu se jeter sur lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

« Non… ça va », expliqua-t-il calmement tandis qu'il relevait les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Toshi. « Et toi, ça va ? »

Il était clair que Toshi était toujours mal à l'aise, et Kei resta assis, espérant le rassurer en restant là où il était.

« Tout va bien mais… On s'inquiétait pour toi, Son et moi. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. » Toshi s'aventura un peu loin dans la pièce. « Ecoute, Kei… Je sais qu'on n'est pas aussi forts que toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te battre tout seul. Nous aussi, on veut aider Sho. »

Kei grogna intérieurement. Il n'avait pas la force de supporter une confrontation pour le moment. « Je sais. Toshi… »

« Je suis sérieux. Sho et Shinji sont ma famille. Ne me laisse pas dans l'ombre, Kei. Je sais que quelque chose se prépare. »

Malheureusement, Toshi avait tendance à se comporter comme un chien avec un os dans le sens où une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il était très difficile de la lui ôter, et Kei ne pouvait pas risquer de l'impliquer dans l'histoire. Ils n'avaient plus affaire aux petits camarades de Chan, ils jouaient dans la cour des grands maintenant, et Kei savait que Toshi ne ferait que se faire tuer lui ainsi que les autres si Kei lui permettait de participer.

« Je sais aussi peu que toi… » commença-t-il à dire, mais Toshi le coupa en vitesse d'un ton troublé que Kei ne l'avait encore jamais entendu utiliser.

« Tu mens. Pourquoi as-tu laissé Sho ? Tu étais avec lui quand je vous ai quittés. Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonné comme ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas abandonné », répliqua sèchement Kei.

« Alors où est-il, Kei ? »

« Je… » Kei abandonna, sentant le vampire recommencer à s'agiter. Il en avait assez de cette conversation avec Toshi, et Kei sentait son irritation flotter juste sous la surface une fois de plus. Si Toshi ne partait pas bientôt, Kei ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver.

« J'ai conclu un marché avec Jian », admit-il enfin, sachant que seule la vérité pourrait calmer son ami. « Si je lui fais une faveur, il laissera Sho vivre. »

« Et c'est quoi cette 'faveur' ? »

Kei hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, ça ne ferait que mettre Sho encore plus en danger. »

Toshi resta silencieux pendant un instant en considérant ses paroles, et quand il répondit enfin, Kei sentit que son ami était en colère contre lui. « Ok, mais si tu as besoin d'aide… »

« Ca ira », l'assura Kei.

Toshi partit assez rapidement après cet échange, et Kei en fut heureux. Il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer, et quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer, il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

Kei avait vraiment l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre au fond duquel il risquait d'être précipité à tout moment. Il ne savait pas si Toshi avait remarqué une différence chez lui, mais il était sûr que son ami ne doutait pas que Kei n'avait pas eu le contrôle de lui-même pendant quelques instants quand il venait de se réveiller.

Il avait essayé de se dire que ces changements étaient dus à l'équilibre entre le vampire et ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité. Autrefois, il avait essayé de repousser le vampire, quand il était encore relativement jeune, mais Luka avait toujours été à ses côtés et l'avait aidé à trouver à se nourrir, donc il n'était pas question qu'il s'affame et, à cette époque, il ne le voulait pas vraiment, au fond de lui. Kei comprenait que le vampire n'était pas une entité distincte mais qu'il se signalait par son instinct, et il faisait autant partie de lui que son côté humain. Les deux parties avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, mais à ce moment, son côté vampire essayait de prendre le contrôle sur son côté humain. Peut-être que vivre si longtemps sans se nourrir y avait été pour quelque chose, peut-être que ça avait renversé l'équilibre ? C'était la seule explication que Kei pouvait trouver. Il perdait rapidement le contrôle. Il s'était nourri, et pourtant le vampire à l'intérieur de lui voulait plus, il voulait tuer, boire le sang d'une victime vivante, et, dans une horreur croissante, Kei réalisa qu'il voulait Sho. Le vampire aimait Sho tout autant que son côté humain, mais les intentions du vampire étaient égoïstes. Il voulait unir Sho à lui, le faire rester aux côtés de Kei pour toujours. Le vampire voulait ôter l'humanité de Sho.

Cette prise de conscience révulsa Kei, et, comme elle s'ajoutait à la crainte, il se sentit encore plus faible.

« Je me contrôle encore », chuchota-t-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'autre chose. Il devait tenir bon assez longtemps pour tuer Chan, et là… là il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour protéger Sho de lui-même, quoiqu'il en coûte.

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée, Sho fit semblant de dormir. Il pouvait dire que le Dr Huang était toujours présent et il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer d'engager une conversation avec l'homme qui le forçait à rester ici. Quelques fois, d'autres gens étaient également présent. Sho supposait que ces hommes faisaient partie du gang de Jian, sans doutes venus pour voir comment il allait. Il tournait le dos au docteur, pensant que peut-être l'homme pourrait voir qu'il était réveillé s'il lui avait fait face. Sho avait déjà à plusieurs reprises essayé de faire semblant de dormir devant Kei mais le vampire avait toujours été capable de le percer à jour, et Sho n'était donc pas sûr d'être un très bon acteur. Il devait être prudent, en particulier en ce moment, alors qu'il était à l'affût d'une opportunité de s'échapper.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'en a avait pas eu. Le Dr Huang quittait rarement la pièce, et Sho ne parvenait pas à se décider sur une façon d'agir. Il voulait s'échapper et trouver un moyen d'aider Kei, mais il pourrait très bien mettre Shinji en danger s'il n'était pas prudent. Il y avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas, et cela le terrifiait presque encore plus. Après tout, Kei était déjà si faible… et s'il avait…

Sho frissonna mentalement, repoussant fermement une telle pensée de son esprit. Kei ne laisserait rien de tel arriver, pas alors que Sho était en danger et avait besoin de lui. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, l'orgueil de Sho ne l'aurait pas laissé penser qu'il avait besoin que Kei le sauve, puisqu'il était plus que capable de s'échapper, mais à présent, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de se convaincre que Kei allait bien.

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait une fois de plus tira Sho de ses pensées et il se tendit légèrement. Heureusement, ce petit mouvement passa inaperçu.

« Il dort encore ? » s'éleva une voix différente de celle du Dr Huang.

Une pause suivit, puis un « Oui. »

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Jian. C'est pour cette nuit. »

« Cette nuit ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Jian avait l'air de penser qu'il voudrait en finir le plus vite possible, considérant ce qu'il y a en jeu. »

« Je vois. A-t-il donné des instructions pour la restitution ? »

« Pas encore. Jian veut s'assurer qu'il remplit bien son travail avant d'en venir à un quelconque accord. »

Le Dr Huang fut silencieux pendant un moment avant de répondre : « Et si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu ? »

« Nos instructions sont de tuer l'un d'entre eux. »

Ils se déplacèrent plus loin, vers la porte, et Sho arrêta d'écouter tandis que la panique commençait à l'envahir. Ils parlaient de Kei, il en était sûr. Ils les utilisaient, lui et Shinji, pour forcer Kei à faire quelque chose et Sho avait l'intention de découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

Il s'obligea à rester immobile, d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le Dr Huang referme la porte et ce que le silence retombe, indiquant que l'homme était à nouveau seul.

Sho ne savait toujours pas si ses forces lui étaient revenues, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, pensa-t-il gravement. Prenant le Dr Huang par surprise, il se redressa sur son séant, se déplaçant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait pour quitter le lit et plaquer le docteur contre le mur. Ce rapide mouvement n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais Sho avait la force de son élan avec lui et il faisait plusieurs têtes de plus que le Dr Huang, ce qui fut à son avantage.

D'une voix grave, il exigea de savoir ce qui se passait. Le Dr Huang hocha d'abord la tête et refusa obstinément de donner des explications sur la conversation que Sho avait entendue ; cependant, une pression précautionneusement appliquée sur la gorge du docteur l'obligea à reconsidérer la question.

Le sang de Sho se glaça dans ses veines en entendant le Dr Huang : Kei allait tuer Chan pour les protéger lui et Shinji de tout danger. Le Kei de ces dernières semaines et son état de faiblesse s'imposa à son esprit. Dans son état normal, Sho n'aurait pas douté que Kei puisse tuer Chan, mais les choses avaient changé. Kei était plus faible, et s'il était pris… Sho ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Kei disait assez souvent, et assez amèrement, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir de blessures de balles, mais s'il était trop faible pour guérir…

Sa décision déjà prise, Sho frappa le Dr Huang assez fort pour le rendre inconscient. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas plus de gardes dehors, et même s'il y en avait eu, Sho ne les aurait pas laissé l'arrêter. La lune se levait déjà et Sho savait qu'il allait vite manquer de temps.

_Kei…_

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le vampire et Sho s'éloigna en courant de l'hôpital, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations de son corps qui aurait eu besoin qu'il soit plus prudent pendant encore quelques temps ; Kei était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

* * *

Kei gara la voiture à l'écart du quartier chinois et, en dépit de ses doutes, décida de terminer le trajet en marchant. Jian l'avait approvisionné en détails sur l'hôpital où était Xiong et sur différentes adresses où Chan pouvait résider. Il s'était déjà rendu à l'hôpital et il se dirigeait à présent vers la maison de Chan.

A l'inverse de leurs jobs habituels, Kei était appréhensif puisqu'il y avait bien plus en jeu que juste de l'argent et qu'il puisse se nourrir. La vie de Sho dépendait à présent de Kei, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber.

Toujours à l'opposé de leurs jobs habituels, Kei était venu préparé. Même si ses canines étaient les armes les plus mortelles qu'il possédait, il ne voulait pas laisser de traces permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui et s'était donc également armé avec des armes mortelles. Les revolvers qui pendaient à sa taille venaient de la collection d'armes de Sho. Il avait également pris des recharges supplémentaires et avait caché un couteau sous une sangle à sa cheville gauche. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être repéré, Kei ne portait que du noir et resta dans l'ombre tandis qu'il marchait. Il choisit également d'emprunter le plus de ruelles possible. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis longtemps, et n'avait jamais entrepris d'exécuter froidement un homme. Même si Chan était malfaisant, Kei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne demander si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas tout aussi mal. Non, il hocha la tête comme pour mieux se convaincre lui-même. Il faisait ça pour Sho ; rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Sa nature de vampire s'était tue depuis qu'il avait commencé à se préparer. Satisfait par la perspective d'un meurtre, le vampire était complaisant à laisser le côté humain de Kei avoir le contrôle pour le moment.

Il alluma une cigarette en marchant, la nicotine calmant son anxiété. Kei avait horreur de sentir le contrôle lui échapper à ce point et avait ruminé la raison derrière ce problème pendant des heures à présent. Ca devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son refus de se nourrir. Luka l'avait souvent mis en garde contre de telles choses, mais Kei n'avait pas suivi les conseils de son défunt mentor. Avant que Luka meure, Kei avait trouvé le défilement des années plus supportable. Lui et Luka avaient voyagé ensemble, et quand ils s'étaient séparés pendant un certain nombre d'années, Kei avait réussi à se débrouiller tout seul. C'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que Luka était quelque part au-dehors, lui aussi. Puis, quand ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés, Kei avait trouvé Luka changé. La vie éternelle n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui et il y mit donc un terme, en déchirant le cœur de Kei par la même occasion.

Même avec Sho, il lui était difficile de trouver la force de vivre. Vivre seul après que Luka soit mort avait été intolérable et Kei avait accueilli avec bonheur la façon dont Sho le faisait se sentir. C'était cependant une situation à double tranchant puisque Sho était humain et qu'un jour sa vie viendrait à sa fin.

A Mallepa, les vies avaient tendance à suivre leur cours bien plus rapidement, dû au dangereux mode de vie que la plupart de la population menait. Kei l'avait également accepté, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas accepter que cela inclue Sho. Kei avait juré longtemps auparavant qu'il le protégerait, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

La maison de Chan n'était pas comme Kei l'avait imaginée. C'était un bloc d'appartements d'apparence plutôt commune, dans l'une des meilleures parties de la ville. Malgré tout, il y avait des graffitis sur les briques, et des sirènes de police résonnaient dans le lointain. Essayer de faire respecter la loi à Mallepa tenait du domaine de l'impossible et Kei n'avait jamais envié ceux qui essayaient.

Il vérifia à deux reprises l'adresse avec celle que Jian lui avait donnée : elle était correcte. Jetant sa cigarette au sol, Kei examina l'immeuble à la recherche de la meilleure approche. Deux hommes, tous deux armés, gardaient l'entrée principale. Silencieusement, Kei se déplaça autour de l'immeuble jusqu'à l'arrière et vit qu'il était également gardé. Il aurait été stupide de penser que Chan ne prendrait pas de telles précautions ; en fait, elles rendaient le travail plus facile puisqu'il était à présent certain que Chan était à l'intérieur.

En sondant l'immeuble, Kei vit qu'il y avait une issue de secours au premier étage, et qu'une échelle de métal en pendait. Les deux portes, devina-t-il, seraient protégées par un code digital et, même en les menaçant, Kei doutait que les gardes seraient enclins à lui donner le code. L'autre problème était que Kei n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait tuer les deux gardes sans faire un seul bruit.

En s'appliquant à rester dans l'ombre, Kei s'obligea à les observer pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne prenaient pas leur travail trop au sérieux. L'un d'entre eux était absorbé dans la lecture d'un papier tandis que l'autre fumait une cigarette et écoutait de la musique avec un lecteur mp3, et ne regardait pas dans la direction de Kei.

Reportant son attention sur l'issue de secours, Kei réfléchit à son prochain mouvement. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa cachette et il devait être possible de… Il ne testait pas souvent sa furtivité depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sho puisque le jeune homme n'était pas du genre subtil et avait tendance à foncer dans le tas ; malgré tout, Kei était plutôt sûr de lui et du fait qu'il pouvait y parvenir sans être vu. Les lumières de l'appartement éclairaient l'échelle et la partie la plus proche des gardes ; Kei fut donc forcé de se déplacer jusqu'à l'autre côté. Il pouvait sauter plus haut qu'un humain normal, mais sauter si loin à partir du sol était quelque chose que même lui ne pouvait pas réussir.

Mal à l'aise, Kei jeta un œil vers les gardes, et ils lui tournaient à présent tous les deux le dos. Il devait prendre le risque, se dit-il. Même s'ils le remarquaient, il pourrait entrer et trouver d'abord Chan, ça voudrait juste dire que plus de sang serait versé, c'était tout. S'il essayé de passer par la porte, les hommes gardant celle de l'avant arriveraient en courant et le carnage alerterait Chan de la présence de Kei.

Hochant la tête pour lui-même, Kei jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans leur direction avant sortir de la sécurité de l'ombre. La course jusqu'à l'issue de secours lui donna l'élan supplémentaire dont il avait besoin. Agrippant les barres de métal, Kei se hissa rapidement et tomba sur le plancher en entendant des commentaires venir des hommes en dessous de lui. Même s'il avait bougé trop vite pour un œil humain, ils avaient senti un genre de mouvement, et ils promenaient à présent une lampe de poche à peu près dans sa direction. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne suspectaient que quelqu'un ait pu escalader l'issue de secours sans être vu, et ils ne pensèrent donc pas à l'éclairer. Kei resta allongé sans bouger, et après un petit moment, ils chassèrent de leurs esprits ce qu'ils avaient 'vu'.

Kei se mit lentement sur pieds, restant le plus près de l'immeuble possible, et découvrit que la porte coupe-feu, du côté extérieur, s'ouvrait également avec un code. Jurant dans un souffle, il se déplaça vers la fenêtre à côté de la porte. Le cadre était en vieux bois et avait un verrou, mais elle céda facilement sous la force du vampire. La glissant précautionneusement sur le côté pour l'ouvrir, Kei grimpa à l'intérieur.

Instantanément, il sentit des humains et il s'immobilisa pendant qu'il essayait de déterminer où ils se trouvaient dans l'immeuble. Heureusement, il n'y en avait aucun dans son entourage proche. Ils étaient à l'étage du dessus ; deux ou trois, estima Kei. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux.

La porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était ouverte, et Kei se glissa dans le couloir, l'examinant des deux côtés pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le couloir était éclairé, mais certaines des lampes avaient grillé et d'autres clignotaient de temps à autres. Cela dérangeait légèrement Kei, et il fut content d'atteindre les escaliers.

Quand il commença son ascension, il ressentit une vague de culpabilité momentanée en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La mort de Chan pouvait presque se justifier, mais l'autre odeur qu'il avait repérée était féminine.

C'est pour Sho, se dit-il fermement. Il devait le faire pour que Sho soit en sécurité. C'était la seule façon. Il devait le faire ; il n'avait pas le choix.

Kei atteignit le second étage bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il pouvait à présent entendre parler dans une pièce au bout du couloir, et il voyait de la lumière sous la porte. Sa première hypothèse s'avéra correcte : il y avait trois personnes à l'intérieur. Cela compliquait les choses, puisque Kei aurait aimé avoir l'élément de surprise, mais à présent, il semblait qu'il allait devoir renoncer à ce luxe.

Il tira l'un des révolvers de sa ceinture et se déplaça rapidement le long du couloir. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte, Kei sentit un nouveau doute l'assaillir. Il le réprima cependant précipitamment et agrippa la poignée de la porte. Elle était verrouillée, mais le verrou sauta facilement sous la force qu'il y appliqua.

Kei ne perdit pas de temps en poussant la porte et il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait deux hommes assis sur le sofa : Chan et un autre homme, celui-ci plus jeune. La femme devait être endormie dans l'une des chambres adjacentes.

Sans hésitation, Kei abattit le jeune homme. La balle le toucha juste sous la cage thoracique et il glissa du sofa jusqu'au sol, son sang trempant rapidement le tapis. A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la femme sortit. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Dans un flash, Kei courut vers elle, bougeant en rien de plus qu'une tache floue. Il la frappa derrière la tête avec la crosse de son révolver, la rendant inconsciente. Un coup de feu retentit à l'instant où elle s'écroula et Kei grogna de douleur quand une balle atteignit le coté droit de son dos, se logeant dans ses poumons. Il haleta en le sentant et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le coup de la douleur inattendue. Son arme échappa à sa prise et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il y resta allongé, momentanément abasourdi, pendant qu'il sentait son corps se réparer. Chan croyait de toute évidence que Kei était mort et il alla aux côtés de sa femme pour essayer de la réveiller. Voyant qu'il était distrait, Kei attrapa son couteau et le plongea dans le mollet de Chan. Le Chinois poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol tandis que Kei remuait la lame avant de la ressortir. Du sang jaillit de la blessure et Kei sentit quelques éclaboussures atteindre son visage. Il se releva et tendit la main pour prendre un autre révolver.

A ce moment, il fut soudainement plaqué au sol par derrière. Le jeune homme n'était pas mort, finalement. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur la petite table basse, le verre volant en éclat sous la force de l'impact. Kei laissa échapper un grognement quand des morceaux de verre s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule et il sentit ses canines descendre en sentant l'odeur du sang. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi une arme et il tira trois coups dans une succession rapide. Cette fois, Kei arriva à les éviter et il plongea sur l'homme terrifié. Il grogna en rentrant en contact avec le jeune homme, et son deuxième révolver fut jeté sur le côté tandis que l'instinct entrait dans la partie. Il immobilisa l'homme contre la table brisée et se baissa vers sa gorge.

Instantanément, ses sens explosèrent tandis que du sang chaud coulait de l'entaille dans l'artère de l'homme et dans la bouche de Kei. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement quand une partie de lui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais à ce moment, il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. L'homme hurla tandis que Kei s'arrachait à lui, ses armes les plus mortelles déchirant la chair dans son mouvement.

Un nouveau grognement lui échappa et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Chan. Le leader de gang avait même oublié sa femme et il rampait vers la porte, criant à l'aide. Pendant un bref instant, Kei se demanda pourquoi les hommes de l'extérieur n'étaient pas encore venus au secours de Chan. Ce fut cependant rapidement oublié puisqu'il sentit son côté vampire s'enflammer à nouveau quand Chan atteignit la porte : sa proie était en train de lui échapper.

_Non…_

Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Kei sentit son côté humain protester quand il se jeta sur Chan, l'attrapant par la chemise et le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de l'homme tandis qu'il demandait pitié. Les suppliques de Chan tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le vampire frappa. Le poing de Kei rentra en contact avec la poitrine de Chan et ses cris atteignirent une nouvelle hauteur tandis que la main de Kei brisait de l'os. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé, il cessa de crier et le silence retomba. Les jambes de Chan se dérobèrent sous lui et Kei s'écarta, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol.

Du sang… tout autour de lui, associé à l'odeur d'autres humains. Kei pouvait sentir la femme inconsciente dans l'appartement et il avança d'un pas vers la porte. Il y était presque quand il repéra une autre odeur. En grognant, Kei fit volte face en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

L'humain qui avait osé l'approcher ne tressaillit pas quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque part au fond de lui Kei le reconnut, même s'il ne pouvait pas éveiller suffisamment son humanité pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » cria l'humain, visiblement écoeuré par le carnage.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

A ces mots, Kei s'éloigna brusquement, envoyant le jeune homme contre le mur avant de prendre la fuite. Il courut le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la vitre qui le terminait. Le verre s'éparpilla autour de lui quand il sauta et des sirènes résonnèrent dans le lointain.

Kei en resta cependant inconscient. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre ferme, il commença à courir, échouant même à remarquer les quatre cadavres étendus devant le bloc d'appartements.

Quelque part au fond de lui, l'humanité se révoltait contre ses actes, mais pour l'instant le vampire avait entièrement le contrôle.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Cha****pitre Onze : Conséquences **

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »_

Sho lutta pour retenir une exclamation de douleur quand il fut projeté en arrière contre le mur. Son estomac se tordait devant le massacre que le vampire avait causé en se réveillant. Il n'avait encore jamais été témoin d'une telle brutalité, et il en était complètement malade. Il avait vu tant d'hommes mourir, et avait lui-même été responsable de la mort d'un certain nombre d'entre eux, mais là, c'était différent. Sho tuait en sachant que les hommes qu'il abattait ne lui accorderaient aucune pitié. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était impitoyable et presque volontairement atroce. La cage thoracique de Chan avait complètement explosé sous la force que Kei y avait appliquée.

Kei… Si Sho n'avait pas vu le meurtre de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable d'une telle chose. Il était vrai que Kei était un tueur, mais il n'avait jamais tiré de plaisir à accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire pour survivre, et il avait lu du plaisir dans les yeux du vampire. Ce n'était pas son ami que Sho avait vu, mais un aperçu du monstre dont Kei avait si peur, le monstre qui rôdait juste sous la surface. Il avait été si faible et était à présent puissant. Le dos de Sho lui faisait encore mal du fait de la force que Kei avait utilisée quand il l'avait repoussé hors du chemin du vampire, et Sho savait qu'il était inutile de le poursuivre pour le moment. L'aube serait bientôt là, et Kei allait se chercher un abri.

Sho savait également qu'il ne devait pas être vu ici. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait bien être impliqué dans ce qui s'était passé. Il pouvait entendre une femme sangloter, mais il l'ignora en se dépêchant le long du couloir. Au loin, des sirènes de police résonnaient : la femme avait dû les appeler, pensa Sho.

Il sortit rapidement, et, heureusement, sans être remarqué. Une fois à l'extérieur, il réfléchit à son prochain mouvement. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il ne devrait pas aller chez Toshi ou chez Son, mais une autre partie de lui voulait juste être seul avec ses pensées. Une chose était certaine, Sho ne dirait pas à ses amis ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

_Mais et s'il essaye de leur faire du mal ?_

Sho ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité, et, une fois encore, les doutes envahirent son esprit. Peut-être qu'il devrait suivre Kei, finalement ?

Les sirènes se faisaient plus proches, et Sho ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser. Son pied frappa quelque chose qui gisait sur le sol, et, en regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était un téléphone portable, appartenant probablement à l'un des hommes de Chan. Sho le fourra dans sa poche avant de se hâter le long de la rue.

Il mit deux bons pâtés de maison entre lui et l'appartement avant de s'arrêter pour passer son appel.

« Allô ? » La voix de Toshi était hésitante puisqu'il n'avait pas reconnu le numéro que Sho utilisait.

« Toshi, c'est moi. »

« Sho ! Où es-tu ? » Son soulagement était plus qu'évident, et Sho fut un peu réconforté d'entendre sa voix.

« Dans le quartier Chinois. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Où êtes-vous ? »

« On est chez Son. Shinji est là, lui aussi. »

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. Plus jamais._

Les paroles de Shinji lui faisaient encore mal, mais Sho les lui avait pardonnées. Il était simplement heureux que son frère soit en sécurité.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Pas très bien. Les gars de Jian l'ont bien amoché. Et puis, il y a la désintoxication. Il a dit qu'il voulait rester clean, mais je ne sais pas. Il l'a déjà dit tellement de fois. »

Sho avait déjà entendu ce discours auparavant, lui aussi, et les paroles de Shinji ne voulaient par conséquent pas dire grand-chose pour lui. Son frère avait l'habitude de faire des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait jamais.

« Tu veux lui parler ? » demanda ensuite Toshi.

« Non », répondit rapidement Sho. « Je viendrai dans la matinée, je lui parlerai à ce moment-là. »

« Dans la matinée ? » répéta Toshi.

« Oui, j'ai des trucs à faire avant. »

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Les hommes de Jian vont te chercher. »

« Non », murmura Sho en repensant à la scène qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Toshi resta silencieux une seconde avant de demander : « Tu as vu Kei ? »

« Non », répondit Sho un peu trop précipitamment, et il sentit que Toshi savait qu'il mentait. Cependant, son ami n'insista pas et se contenta de dire qu'ils l'attendraient à l'appartement de Son.

Sho fut heureux de raccrocher. Maintenant qu'il savait ses amis en sécurité, il sentait qu'un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour eux.

_J'ai des trucs à faire avant._

Ce n'était pas nécessairement vrai, mais il voulait un peu de temps pour lui-même, afin de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il y avait également le problème de Jian, et du meurtre de Chan. Qui disait que Jian n'allait pas décider de les blâmer de la mort de son père ? C'était une possibilité, et Sho envisagea de rentrer en contact avec l'homme lui-même.

_Mais c'est avec Kei qu'il a conclu le marché._

Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de trouver le vampire, finalement ?

* * *

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » La question de Jian était calme, en dépit de la fureur intérieure qu'il ressentait. Ses poings étaient crispés tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Il y avait encore quelques heures à passer avant que le soleil ne se lève, et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ses hommes.

« Il… J'ai relâché mon attention », admit doucement le docteur Huang. « J'ai cru qu'il était inconscient. »

« Notre seule monnaie d'échange et tu le laisses s'échapper. » La voix de Jian s'éleva légèrement, rendant sa colère sensible. « Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? »

« On a toujours l'autre, peut-être que… »

« Non, on ne l'a plus ! » Ce qu'il lui restait de retenue s'évapora et Jian plongea en avant, dégainant le révolver qu'il gardait dans la doublure de sa veste. Il plaqua le docteur contre le mur et pressa le canon entre ses yeux. Le Dr Huang haleta, la couleur disparut de son visage.

« S'il-vous-plaît… Je vous en supplie »

De nombreux hommes avaient été dans la position actuelle du Dr Huang, et Jian ne leur avait jamais montré de pitié. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses habitudes puisque l'incompétence de cet homme les avait de toute évidence tous tués.

Secouant la tête, il appliqua suffisamment de pression sur le canon pour qu'un grognement de douleur s'échappe des lèvres du Dr Huang. Une larme coula d'un de ses yeux et dégringola le long de sa joue, mais cette image ne réussit pas à traverser la fureur de Jian. Seul le claquement de la porte ouverte à la volée y parvint.

Il reconnut l'homme comme étant Hui, une nouvelle recrue du gang de Jian. Hui n'avait que dix-huit ans, mais avait déjà acquis une grande habileté dans le maniement des armes à feu, et se promettait d'être, plus tard, un bon allié. Cependant, il était pour le moment jeune et naïf quant à la politique de gang que Jian appliquait. Il n'était également pas habitué aux horreurs auxquelles ils faisaient face, et cette horreur était lisible sur son visage.

« Désolé, » bafouilla-t-il quand il vit la situation qu'il avait interrompue, « mais j… J'ai des nouvelles terribles » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

A ces mots, Jian baissa son arme et s'avança d'un pas vers le jeune homme. Même s'il savait ce que Hui s'apprêtait à dire, il devait agir comme s'il n'en était rien.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, feignant la colère. « Nous sommes au milieu d'une discussion de la plus haute importance. »

Le Dr Huang se fit plus petit en entendant ces mots. Le soulagement que Hui ait interrompu leur 'discussion' était clair dans ses yeux, mais Jian n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir après ses erreurs.

« C'est votre père… il est mort », répondit Hui, et il tressaillit légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup pour avoir apporté de si terribles nouvelles.

« Mort ? » répéta Jian sur un ton suggérant qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment les paroles de Hui.

« O…Oui. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Li. Il n'y était pas quand c'est arrivé, mais la police à été appelée à l'appartement, alors il a su… » Hui se tut alors pour attendre la réaction de Jian. Li était leur homme de l'intérieur de la police de Mallepa. C'était Li qui empêchait la police de mettre son nez dans les affaires de Chan.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? C'était le Taïwanais ? » demanda Jian.

« Non. » Hui secoua la tête. « Li n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. »

« Comment est-il mort ? »

Le visage de Hui se déforma dans une grimace car cette question l'obligeait à se souvenir de ce que Li lui avait dit. « De façon horrible », parvint-il finalement à répondre.

Jian se déplaça jusqu'au sofa et s'y laissa tomber, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains en jouant la détresse, alors que l'émotion qu'il ressentait se rapprochait plutôt du soulagement. Avec son père mort, il pouvait prendre sa place de droit en tant que meneur du gang.

« Il y a autre chose », tenta Hui puisque Jian manquait à fournir d'autres réactions. « Votre mère a survécu. Elle est la seule, mais ce qu'elle a vu… ça l'a rendue démente. Li n'a pu lui parler que brièvement avant qu'elle reçoive des tranquillisants, mais… elle dit que l'homme qui les a attaqués n'était pas humain. Elle parle d'oni. »

« Des démons ? » Jian releva les yeux, jouant à présent la colère. « C'est de la folie. »

« Je sais. » Hui baissa le regard et remua un peu nerveusement. « Mais elle a également décrit l'homme. Li ne l'a pas reconnu, mais moi si. Je l'ai déjà vu. Je l'ai déjà vu… » Hui se tut et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Jian lui fit un signe pour qu'il continue. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il y a eu une rafle dans l'un de nos entrepôts il y a environ deux mois. Tous les hommes à l'intérieur ont été drogués, mais j'y ai échappé parce que j'étais garé dehors. Quelqu'un m'a frappé et je me suis évanoui un moment, et quand je me suis réveillé, il était trop tard. Ils étaient japonais, je crois. Ils étaient deux. L'un d'entre eux était grand avec les cheveux bruns tressés, et l'autre était plus petit, avec des cheveux décolorés en blond. Le plus grand cherchait de l'argent, mais le blond… » Hui frissonna. « Il… »

« Que faisait-il ? » demanda Jian.

« Il tenait l'un des hommes inconscient et il… on aurait dit qu'il buvait son sang. »

Un sursaut de panique noua l'estomac de Jian, ce qu'il déguisa avec plus de colère et en sautant sur ses pieds. « Comment oses-tu te laisser aller à la folie avec de telles histoires ? »

« C'est… » bégaya Hui, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réaction. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

« Sors d'ici. »

« Monsieur… »

« Mon père est mort et tu as la cruauté de me parler d'oni et de créatures qui ne peuvent pas exister. Un gang rival doit être rendu responsable de la mort de mon père. Je ne ferai pas d'erreur et trouverai le coupable, et je m'assurerai qu'ils paient chèrement pour leur acte. Maintenant, sors. »

Hui aurait été stupide de protester encore, et quand la porte se referma, Jian se tourna pour de nouveau faire face au Dr Huang.

« Tu m'as supplié de te donner une nouvelle chance : je t'en offre une. Il en sait trop. Assure-toi qu'il ne quitte jamais l'immeuble. »

« Jian ? » Le visage du Dr Huang prit une expression choquée avant que le désir de vivre ne prenne le dessus. Jian pouvait malgré tout comprendre son hésitation : les docteurs essayaient de sauver des vies, pas de les prendre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser Hui répéter ce qu'il savait à quiconque. Le Dr Huang emboîta promptement le pas au jeune homme et Jian fut à nouveau seul.

_On aurait dit qu'il buvait son sang._

Même s'il avait donné sa parole au vampire qu'il ne ferait aucun mal ni à lui ni à ses compagnons humains, Jian envisageait à présent de briser cette promesse. Son pouvoir sur le gang resterait incertain tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ses preuves, et quel meilleur moyen pouvait-il y avoir que de se mettre en valeur en tuant l'immortel ? Il avait beaucoup appris grâce au frère de Sho, incluant l'unique façon par laquelle un vampire pouvait être tué : par la lumière du soleil.

* * *

_A ces mots, Kei s'éloigna brusquement, envoyant le jeune homme contre le mur avant de prendre la fuite. Il courut le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la vitre qui le terminait. Le verre s'éparpilla autour de lui quand il sauta et des sirènes résonnèrent dans le lointain._

_Kei en resta cependant inconscient. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre ferme, il commença à courir, échouant même à remarquer les quatre cadavres étendus devant le bloc d'appartements._

_Quelque part au fond de lui, l'humanité se révoltait contre ses actes, mais pour l'instant le vampire avait entièrement le contrôle._

L'aube était passée quand il sentit le mouvement qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en fentes pour observer l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de son lit-cage. Il détecta l'humanité, plus forte que l'odeur du sang, puis la peur. Un soupçon d'irritation lui traversa l'esprit du fait d'être dérangé si tôt dans la journée, mais cela passa rapidement, et il ne souhaita plus que se rendormir. Il s'était nourri, et par conséquent il n'avait aucune envie de sang. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cet humain, quelque chose qui l'agaçait. Les humains ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, mais il n'allait pas se permettre de dormir en la présence de l'un d'eux, et il se redressa en position assise. Sa tête se releva tandis qu'il considérait l'humain. Il n'essaya pas de cacher sa nudité à l'homme, même quand le regard bleu le parcourut de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises. Ses vêtements gisaient sur le sol au pied du lit : la quantité de sang qui les recouvrait était trop grande pour qu'il puisse les nettoyer, et il ne s'était pas embêté à se changer, puisqu'il était chez lui et qu'il avait imaginé qu'il ne serait pas dérangé.

A présent, cependant, au fur et à mesure que sa perception se faisait plus claire, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait également sentir l'odeur de l'humain dans l'appartement et sur tous les meubles. Ils partageaient un logement ? Il n'avait vécu avec personne depuis que son créateur… Il tressaillit, comme si penser à l'homme lui faisait physiquement mal, et l'humain ne manqua pas de remarquer cette réaction.

« Kei ? Tu es blessé ? »

_Kei_…

Son regard se posa sur la main qui touchait doucement son épaule, puis se déplaça jusqu'au visage du jeune homme. Il lui était familier, et quelque chose lui disait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Je vais bien. » Sa voix était tendue, et il parvint à se défaire de ce contact, mais il restait confus.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda l'humain, ses doutes renforçant ceux du vampire. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

« Je… »

_Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Kei sentit son côté humain protester quand il se jeta sur Chan, l'attrapant par la chemise et le plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage de l'homme tandis qu'il demandait pitié. Les suppliques de Chan tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le vampire frappa. Le poing de Kei rentra en contact avec la poitrine de Chan et ses cris atteignirent une nouvelle hauteur tandis que la main de Kei brisait de l'os. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé, il cessa de crier et le silence retomba. Les jambes de Chan se dérobèrent sous lui et Kei s'écarta, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol._

_Du sang… tout autour de lui, associé à l'odeur d'autres humains. Kei pouvait sentir la femme inconsciente dans l'appartement et il avança d'un pas vers la porte. Il y était presque quand il repéra une autre odeur. En grognant, Kei fit volte face en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom._

_L'humain qui avait osé l'approcher ne tressaillit pas quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque part au fond de lui Kei le reconnut, même s'il ne pouvait pas éveiller suffisamment son humanité pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme._

« Non… » Tout redevint clair en un instant, et Kei ressentit plus dégoût et de haine envers lui-même en ces quelques secondes qu'au cours de toute sa vie.

« Eloigne-toi de moi ! » Il repoussa Sho quand son ami essaya de l'atteindre. Même si Kei ne ressentait aucune tristesse pour Chan, puisqu'il l'avait tué pour assurer la sécurité de Sho, il était écœuré au souvenir de la façon dont s'était déroulée sa mort. Aucun humain ne méritait ça. Il aurait dû l'abattre avec un révolver ; cela avait été son intention, et, sans qu'il ne sache comment, le monstre s'était à nouveau réveillé.

Kei se précipita dans la salle de bains. La présence de sang frais dans son système signifiait qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une tache floue aux yeux de Sho. Il claqua la porte, et des larmes de désespoir menacèrent de le vaincre.

_Le vampire voulait ôter l'humanité de Sho._

Il se sentit frissonner à cette pensée, et cette sensation gagna en ampleur quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Sho se tenait, incertain, dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis qu'il observait la silhouette de Kei qui était prostré contre la baignoire, n'ayant pas la force de se tenir debout tant il était abattu. Sho hésita quelques simples secondes de plus et il entra dans la pièce sans une seule pensée pour sa propre sécurité. Il atteignit Kei et glissa le peignoir qu'il tenait autour des épaules du vampire. Kei n'offrit pas de protestations jusqu'à ce que son esprit se remémore les évènements qui avaient menés à la mort de Chan.

_Kei sentit la peur monter violemment en lui quand il vit le changement qui avait commencé à s'opérer. Avant que Luka ne le transforme, ses cheveux étaient noirs et non pas blonds. Luka l'avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire de la transformation. C'était parfaitement normal, mais ça, Kei en était sûr, ne pouvait pas être normal. Les changements s'étaient arrêtés plus d'un siècle auparavant, ça ne pouvait donc pas être possible, et Kei s'approcha plus près du miroir pour vérifier. La couleur de ses yeux était passée du vert mousse habituel à un jaune pâle._

Un halètement lui échappa et sa tête se releva vivement pour fixer le miroir qui pendait au-dessus de la baignoire. Le soulagement l'envahit quand il vit le vert habituel lui rendre son regard.

« Kei ? » La prise de Sho sur son épaule se fit plus forte jusqu'à ce que Kei en frissonne. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pendant un instant… tu t'es comporté comme si tu ne me connaissais même pas. L'appartement est sens dessus dessous. Il y a du sang partout sur le sol, sur tes vêtements… sur toi. »

Kei ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il obligea Sho à attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de répondre : « Chan est mort. »

« Je sais », répondit Sho, une pointe de colère sensible dans sa voix. « J'étais là. »

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »_

« Sho… Je… »

« Je me fiche qu'il soit mort. Il nous aurait tués à coup sûr », murmura Sho tout en guidant Kei jusqu'au salon. Comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois, Kei vit des éclaboussures de sang sur sa peau nue et un frisson le parcourut. Il prit également soudainement conscience de sa nudité et resserra le peignoir autour de lui tandis que Sho le conduisait vers le sofa.

« Mais… », continua Sho une fois que Kei fut assis. Il s'arrêta un instant, luttant visiblement pour trouver ses mots. « Même Chan ne méritait pas une mort pareille », dit-il finalement.

Kei releva la tête et détecta plus que de la simple pitié dans les yeux de Sho : il y avait également du dégoût, même si son ami faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Sho puisque Kei ne répondait pas.

« Je… » Kei hésita, retournant tout ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit, et la façon dont il s'était battu contre ce qu'il était pendant si longtemps ; trop longtemps, peut-être.

_Tu ne peux pas aimer un monstre._

S'il restait le moindre doute au fond de son esprit, il s'était évaporé cette nuit-là avec la mort de Chan. Sho était en sécurité et n'avait plus besoin de la protection de Kei. Bien sûr, quiconque vivait à Mallepa n'était pas complètement en sécurité, mais Chan était une menace majeure, et cette menace avait maintenant été ôtée. Sho pouvait à présent devenir quelqu'un. Les Chinois avaient dominé la ville pendant trop longtemps, et Jian manquait de force ou d'instinct de meneur pour faire perdurer cette situation. Les Japonais allaient commencer à récupérer les quartiers que les Chinois avaient envahis. Le monde changeait, Kei en était suffisamment conscient, et il n'y voyait plus de place pour lui. Il se sentait encore prêt à perdre complètement contrôle, et la sensation de liberté qui l'accompagnait était dévorante. Se rendre complètement aux instincts du vampire avait été un soulagement, et Kei ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'en revenir une fois de plus. Une fois l'équilibre ébranlé, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait jamais être rétabli.

« J'ai perdu contrôle », admit-il doucement quand il vit que Sho attendait toujours une réponse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Sho s'assit à côté de lui et, avec hésitation, attira Kei à lui. Kei soupira et se permit de répondre à l'étreinte de Sho, car elle lui était cette fois offerte en guise de réconfort, et il se faisait suffisamment confiance pour l'accepter.

Les heures du jour rendaient Kei exténué, et il n'essaya pas de repousser le sommeil qui l'envahit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Sho, tirant encore plus de réconfort du battement régulier du cœur du jeune homme. Il était trop tard pour eux, et il espérait que Sho s'en rendait compte, car Kei ne voulait pour rien au monde causer encore plus de souffrance à son ami.

Il savait que Sho avait d'autres questions, et il fut heureux que le jeune homme ne choisisse pas de les poser pour le moment. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette épreuve, Kei se sentit en paix, et il se demanda furtivement si Luka s'était déjà sentit ainsi, lui aussi. Ca devait bien sûr être le cas, Luka ayant vécu dans la douleur bien plus longtemps que ce que Kei souhaitait lui-même.

Sa prise sur Sho se resserra tandis que son corps se relaxait, et Kei fut vaguement conscient que son ami s'écartait doucement de lui pour l'allonger ensuite sur le sofa.

_Je t'aime._

Ce murmure aurait pu naître de l'imagination de Kei, mais il ne l'espérait pas, particulièrement quand il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer quelques minutes plus tard. Puis tout ne fut plus que silence.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre Douze : L'Océan **

Sho était conscient qu'il tremblait en quittant l'appartement. Il débattait intérieurement sur la sagesse de sa décision de partir, mais, une fois Kei endormi, il avait eu le sentiment que la meilleure chose à faire était de le laisser se reposer. Ils pourraient parler le lendemain. Il décida donc de conduire jusqu'à l'appartement de Son et Yi-Che. Ils devaient tous être en train de l'attendre.

_J'ai perdu contrôle_

Kei le mettait souvent en garde contre le monstre qu'il déclarait être, mais, pour la première fois, quand Sho était entré dans l'appartement et que Kei l'avait regardé sans vraiment le 'voir', il avait eu peur de lui. En dépit de tout, il restait Kei, et ces pensées et considérations l'avaient vite quitté. Il était allé vers lui sans une seule pensée pour sa propre sécurité. Il croyait encore complètement en Kei, et rien ne pouvait briser cette confiance, pas même après ce qu'il avait vu.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, Sho l'avait serré dans ses bras, et il avait ressenti quelque chose de différent dans leur dernière étreinte. Malgré toute la douleur que Sho savait que Kei ressentait, le vampire s'était calmé. D'ordinaire, il aurait été abattu et se serait traité de monstre, mais, cette fois, il n'en avait rien fait, et Sho ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait que Kei se haïrait lui-même, mais il était resté silencieux, et Sho considéra une nouvelle fois la possibilité de faire demi-tour et de retourner à leur appartement.

_Mais il veut peut-être être un peu seul…_

Ressasser cette idée l'empêcha de suivre ce que son instinct lui dictait.

Il atteignit l'appartement de Son sans encombre, mais il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour entrer dans le pâté de maison et frapper à la porte. Toujours déchiré par ses craintes, Sho n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir son frère pour le moment.

_Il le faudra, tôt ou tard_, imagina-t-il Kei lui faire remarquer comme il le faisait si souvent lorsque le caractère entêté de Sho dominait. Kei avait presque toujours raison, et, même si Sho ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, il savait ce que Kei dirait à cet instant.

Finalement, Sho frappa à la porte. Son lui ouvrit et l'accueillit avec soulagement avant de le presser à l'intérieur.

« Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait du souci », furent ses premières paroles.

« Je vais bien », répondit Sho, préférant éviter la question sur ses activités. Il était toujours très secoué par la face du vampire qu'il avait vu, une face dont il n'avait jamais connu l'existence, et il n'avait pas envie de partager cette rencontre avec qui que ce soit puisqu'il était certain que Son et les autres ne seraient pas aussi confiants que lui.

« Tu es sûr ? » Son le fixait toujours d'un air un peu suspicieux. « Il y a du sang sur ta veste », observa-t-il tranquillement après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ce n'est pas le mien » répondit évasivement Sho, laissant le Taïwanais le suivre tandis qu'il avançait dans le salon.

Shinji était assis sur le sofa et Yi-Che était à côté de lui. Elle se leva en voyant Sho. Elle avait l'air secoué, et Sho regretta de les avoir tous plongés, même involontairement, dans toute cette histoire. Les blessures de Son, la frayeur de sa sœur… tout ça lui était dû.

_Chan est mort maintenant. Peut-être que sa mort peut arrêter tout ça…_

Quelque part, Sho n'y croyait pas. Il avait l'horrible impression que ça ne faisait que commencer.

« Nii-chan ? » Sho ne savait pas trop comment commencer. Les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées l'avaient été sur le compte de la colère, et il ne voyait pas comment reprendre après ça. Il savait que Shinji détestait Kei, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais Shinji devait accepter que Kei faisait partie de sa vie, et que ça ne changerait jamais.

« Toshi est parti te chercher », fit doucement Son. « Je ferais bien de l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es là. »

Yi-Che quitta également la pièce. Ils sentaient de toute évidence qu'il valait mieux laisser Sho parler à son frère en privé.

_« Il t'a éloigné de moi. Je suis devenu ringard à tes yeux. A cause de ma jambe je ne pouvais plus te protéger, mais tu t'étais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour, tu continues de le faire passer avant moi. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Tu préfèrerais être avec lui en ce moment même plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec moi ! »_

_« Shinji, s'il-te-plaît… »_

_« La vérité est dure à entendre, hein? Ben laisse-moi te dire autre chose. Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes ? C'est évident que tu es __amoureux__ de lui et ça me dégoûte. Je m'en vais et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En fait, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun d'entre vous. __Plus jamais. »_

« Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf. » Shinji brisa le silence, bien qu'il gardât les yeux fixés sur un point du plancher plutôt que de croiser le regard de Sho. « J'aurais essayé de te retrouver, mais… », il grimaça légèrement, « J'ai pensé que je serais la dernière personne que tu voudrais voir. »

« Tu es blessé. » Sho s'approcha du sofa et s'assit à côté de Shinji, tout aussi gêné. Les paroles rageuses qu'ils avaient prononcées lui faisaient encore mal, et il ne parvenait pas à les oublier malgré tous ses efforts.

« Je suis dés… »

« Tais-toi », le coupa abruptement Sho, et son frère releva les yeux, cette fois.

« Sho… »

« Tais-toi », répéta fermement Sho. « Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé et que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit, parce que tu le pensais vraiment. Tu en pensais chaque mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tout », répondit doucement Shinji. « Je ne pensais pas le bout où je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu es toujours mon petit frère, Sho. »

Pris au dépourvu, Sho secoua simplement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Il préférait toujours avoir l'air d'un dur, et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Shinji. Même s'ils étaient de la même famille, Sho n'exprimait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait. D'habitude, ils se disputaient, des paroles dures étaient prononcées, puis ils se pardonnaient l'un l'autre. Cette fois, c'était différent.

« Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses », continua Shinji, l'expression de son visage révélant à quel point tout ça était difficile pour lui aussi. « Je suis net, et j'ai l'intention de le rester. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses à la boutique. Mettre en place des horaires réguliers et des trucs comme ça. »

« C'est bien », lui répondit Sho. Il essaya d'apparaître aussi positif que Shinji, mais il avait déjà entendu tout ça sortir de la bouche de son frère. De nombreuses fois, Shinji lui avait présenté des promesses vides qui n'avaient jamais mené à rien.

« Je suis sérieux, cette fois. Je veux recommencer. »

« Alors tu seras content d'apprendre que tu n'as plus à t'en faire au sujet de Chan : il est mort. »

« Mort ? » répéta Shinji, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement sous le choc. « Sho, t'as pas… ? »

« Non. Kei l'a fait. »

« De toutes les stupid… »

« Il l'a fait pour nous. Il a passé un marché avec Jian. S'il tuait Chan, on était laissés tranquilles pour le reste de nos vies. Ce précieux nouveau départ dont tu parles tout le temps ? Kei a tout laissé tomber pour s'assurer que tu l'aies. »

« Et je suppose que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? » répliqua Shinji avec colère.

Sho haussa les épaules et se releva. « Ca ne dépend que de toi, mais si tu veux vraiment tout recommencer, je te suggère d'accepter que Kei fait partie de ma vie, et je ne vais pas le changer juste parce que ça ne te plaît pas. »

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde », admit doucement Shinji. « Si tu le laisses faire, il te transformera en monstre. »

Sans le vouloir, Sho frissonna, se rappelant ces quelques moments où Kei avait failli se nourrir de lui. Il avait déjà vu cette expression quelques fois, et, au fond de lui et en dépit des assurances de Kei qu'il ne le transformerait jamais, il se demandait s'il pourrait tenir cette promesse. Sho se demanda même s'il n'espérait pas secrètement que Kei ne la brise un jour.

« J'ai confiance en Kei », dit-il enfin quand il s'aperçut que Shinji le fixait toujours en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Très bien », répondit Shinji avec un soupir. « Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte, Sho. »

Sho comprit ce qu'il essayait de dire, et sut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à ce que Shinji accepte Kei, sans même imaginer qu'il en vienne à l'apprécier. Mais son frère allait tolérer le fait que Kei partageait la vie de Sho.

_C'est évident que tu es __amoureux__ de lui_

Cela passerait également sous silence, puisque c'était quelque chose que Shinji ne comprendrait jamais et Sho ne désirait en aucun cas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il se souvint brièvement du baiser que lui et Kei avaient échangé, et de la façon dont ils l'avaient mis derrière eux comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Bien qu'une partie de Sho en fût soulagée, il était également déçu et triste. Il avait eu quelques copines dans le passé, mais elles n'étaient rien en comparaison.

Cela semblait un peu délicat d'aborder le sujet de nouveau avec Kei. Le vampire savait ce que Sho ressentait, et, même si Sho se doutait du raisonnement qui se cachait derrière la réticence de Kei à développer le sujet, il laisserait les choses telles qu'elles. Surtout quand il repensait à l'état dans lequel Kei était actuellement.

_Peut-être que je devrais retourner à l'appartement et voir comment il va… _

Alors que Sho formulait cette pensée, il se sentit soudainement étourdi. Il trébucha dans le sofa et Shinji attrapa son bras pour le maintenir droit tout en criant à l'intention de Son et Yi-Che.

« Je vais bien », répliqua Sho, tentant de s'écarter de son frère. « Juste un petit vertige, c'est tout. »

« Tu es épuisé », fit remarquer Son tout en forçant Sho à se rasseoir sur le sofa avec l'aide de Shinji. « Tu devrais y aller doucement pendant un moment. Je suis sûr que Yi-Che te préparera quelque chose à manger. »

La Taïwanaise hocha timidement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Kei », Sho secoua la tête, furieux contre sa soudaine faiblesse. « Il n'allait pas très bien. Je dois rentrer et voir comment il va. »

« Je vais l'appeler », offrit Shinji, à la grande surprise de Sho. « Il faut bien que je recommence à lui parler un jour », ajouta-t-il quand il vit l'expression choquée qu'affichaient tous les visages qui l'entouraient.

« Ok », accepta Sho avec réticence. « Dis-lui que je suis ici et que je rentrerai avant la nuit. »

« Très bien », répondit Shinji.

Après cet échange, le temps sembla échapper un peu à Sho. Shinji alla dans la cuisine passer l'appel et Yi-Che commença à lui préparer un sandwich. Son s'assit à côté de lui et essaya de tenir une conversation, mais Sho s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. L'épuisement lui tomba soudainement dessus malgré ses efforts pour y résister. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y put plus rien, et la dernière chose dont il se souvint clairement fut la pensée qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Quand Sho se réveilla, il fut momentanément désorienté. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir où il était. Surpris, il se releva, sa vue se faisant finalement nette tandis qu'il luttait pour voir dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux étaient à moitié ouverts et il pouvait voir le ciel s'éclaircir. L'aube n'allait plus tarder.

_Mais combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ?_

Jetant des regards autour de lui, Sho vit qu'il était toujours dans le salon de Son et Yi-Che, sur le sofa, et que quelqu'un d'autre était endormi sur l'une des chaises.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Sho en secouant brutalement le dormeur.

« Argh ! Sho ! » se plaignit Toshi en se réveillant en sursaut. « Tu m'as fait peur », grogna-t-il, frissonnant quand Sho alluma la lumière. Shinji dormait sur l'autre chaise et commençait à se réveiller.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » répéta précipitamment Sho.

« Je ne sais pas », répliqua Toshi avec irritation. « Un peu plus de 4h du matin, je pense. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé dormir si longtemps ? »

« Tu étais fatigué, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait te laisser te reposer », commenta Shinji.

« Est-ce que Kei sait que je suis resté ? »

Shinji haussa les épaules. « Personne n'a répondu quand j'ai appelé. »

« QUOI ? » hurla Sho à son frère, sentant sa colère s'embraser à cette information.

« J'ai laissé un message sur votre répondeur. C'était le matin, alors je me suis dit qu'il dormait », se défendit Shinji.

A ce moment, Son et Yi-Che sortirent de leurs chambres respectives. Son demanda ce qu'il se passait. Sho lui-même ne comprenait pas son inquiétude, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait rentrer. Maintenant.

« Je vous verrai plus tard, les gars » dit-il en attrapant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Sho… » commença Shinji, mais Sho avait quitté l'appartement avant que son frère ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Le trajet de retour fut un record de vitesse et Sho était sûr que chaque radar du quartier l'avait attrapé en excès de vitesse, mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Il était tellement paniqué que c'en était insupportable, et il ne comprenait pas son affolement. Tout au long du chemin, il avait essayé de joindre l'appartement, mais le répondeur était toujours branché.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pendant un instant… tu t'es comporté comme si tu ne me connaissais même pas. L'appartement est sens dessus dessous. Il y a du sang partout sur le sol, sur tes vêtements… sur toi_

Sho laissa l'engin allumé quand il atteignit enfin le pâté de maison de leur appartement. Il courut dans les escaliers, enjambant deux ou trois marches à la fois. Quand il atteignit l'appartement, il tremblait tant qu'il lui fallut trois tentatives avant d'arriver à ouvrir la porte. Son cœur battait douloureusement vite quand il entra enfin.

Sho courut dans le salon, priant silencieusement pour que Kei soit sur son sofa de cuir comme d'habitude, et qu'il gronde Sho de se comporter comme un idiot et de réveiller les voisins. Mais le lit était vide et les vêtements ensanglantés étaient toujours sur le sol là où Kei les avait laissés.

« Kei ? » appela Sho en fouillant pièce après pièce à la recherche du vampire.

_Tout va bien… il est juste sorti se nourrir. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt de retour_

Sho s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de Kei. A l'inverse de celle de Sho, la chambre de Kei était toujours rangée. Le lit était toujours fait et il n'y avait jamais aucun vêtement qui traînait sur le sol. Tout semblait normal, mais quelque chose avait traversé l'esprit de Sho, et il espérait désespérément qu'il se trompait.

Kei était très discret sur sa vie privée comme sur son passé. Cependant, Sho savait où il cachait certains objets appartenant à sa vie passée. Ca avait été une découverte accidentelle. Il ne voulait pas fouiller, mais il avait perdu l'une de ses chemises favorites, et s'était demandé si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans les affaires de Kei. Le vampire était encore endormi, et Sho n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Il avait donc décidé de jeter un coup d'œil rapide dans le placard de Kei pour voir s'il pouvait la trouver.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait trouvé la petite boîte en bois. Sho l'avait déjà vue une fois. Quand il avait décidé, étant petit, que Kei pouvait vivre avec eux, le vampire était revenu avec, une nuit. Il n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, même si Sho avait deviné que cela avait un rapport avec son passé. Ce jour-là, se retrouvant face à elle une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'y jeter un œil.

Sho avait donc en partie espéré y trouver des indices sur le passé de Kei. Bien qu'il comprît pourquoi Kei préférait garder ça pour lui, Sho s'était toujours posé des questions à ce sujet.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, finalement. Il y avait une vieille boîte pour cigarettes, non sans ressemblance avec celle en argent que Kei avait généralement sur lui, une montre, deux autres babioles et deux photos presque effacées. La première était la copie d'environ 15 centimètres de large d'une peinture. Elle représentait un couple d'âge moyen, et bien que Kei avait à présent l'air plus Gaijin que d'un vrai japonais, la ressemblance était tout de même visible, et Sho en avait déduit que ce couple était ses parents. Cela lui avait également donné un indice de l'âge réel de Kei et Sho ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été choqué quand il avait retourné la photo pour lire la date « 15 Juillet 1885 ».

La deuxième photo était en couleur, bien qu'un peu effacée, et avait été prise au Japon. Sho reconnaissait l'immeuble dans le fond comme étant la Tour de Tokyo puisqu'il l'avait déjà vue sur d'autres photos. La journée avait de toute évidence été nuageuse et il avait plu avant que la photo soit prise. Le premier homme sur la photo était Kei, et son apparence était similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui, bien que ses cheveux fussent un peu plus longs. Le Kei de la photo souriait, même si son regard était plus dirigé vers son compagnon que vers la caméra. L'autre homme était plus vieux et Sho s'était dit qu'il devait s'agir de Luka. Luka ne regardait pas directement l'appareil non plus. Son regard était plutôt fixé sur un point en dehors de l'image. Un faible sourire effleurait ses lèvres mais n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'était comme s'il sentait déjà qu'il avait vécu trop longtemps.

Sho avait remis la boîte en place sans jamais en parler à Kei. Il s'était bientôt senti mal d'avoir regardé dans ses affaires privées, mais il était également heureux d'avoir vu des indices de la vie que Kei avait eue. Depuis, Sho voyait Kei comme un sentimental.

C'est à ce moment que Sho repensa à ces morceaux du passé de Kei, et il se précipita vers le placard, ouvrant les portes à la volée et fouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la boîte. Sho l'extirpa de l'armoire et vida son contenu sur le lit. Il se souvenait de chaque objet et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir ce qu'il manquait. La photo de Kei et Luka avait disparu.

_Kei… non…_

Sho se précipita hors de l'appartement en panique quand il comprit la terrible vérité. La raison pour laquelle Kei avait semblé si calme quand Sho l'avait laissé, et la raison pour laquelle la photographie manquait.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser…_

Sho composait le numéro du portable de Kei tout en quittant le pâté de maison. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir pris la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, mais rien n'avait d'importance dans l'immédiat. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais le trouver. __Je vais le trouver et l'en empêcher…_

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées paniquées que Sho remarqua à peine qu'il était attrapé brutalement par derrière. Il cria de surprise quand son agresseur lui tordit le bras dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher son téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le béton.

Sho gémit de douleur, et le choc effleura son visage quand il reconnut l'homme à qui il était forcé de faire face.

« Sho », le salua Jian avec un sourire froid.

* * *

Kei ne se souvenait pas d'époque où il s'était enfin senti en paix avec sa vie éternelle. Même avec Luka, il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose, que ce soit du besoin, de la nostalgie ou même du regret. Ses émotions l'avaient toujours tourmenté, même en ces jours anciens quand la vie était plus attrayante. Avec le temps tout était devenu sombre, et quand Luka avait commencé à rejeter Kei et la vie qu'ils avaient eue ensemble, Kei avait senti qu'il tournait une page de sa propre histoire. Quand Luka avait pris sa vie, Kei s'était haï d'être aussi égoïste, et cette haine était telle qu'elle l'avait habité pendant une longue période. Ce n'était qu'après que Kei eût rencontré Sho qu'il avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi Luka avait renoncé à la vie, et Kei voyait à présent ce passé se répéter.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de blesser Sho.

Il faisait sombre quand Kei s'était réveillé. Il se sentait plus fort puisqu'il s'était nourri, et, sa nature de vampire étant réprimée, il était capable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Sho était toujours sorti quand il avait quitté l'appartement, et Kei en était heureux. Maintenant que Chan était parti, Sho n'avait plus besoin de lui, et Kei sentait qu'il avait fait tout ce qui devait être fait. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer. Il avait vu Sho et ses amis passer à l'âge adulte et ils devraient à présent commencer à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

Maintenant, il ne ferait que retenir Sho et l'empêcher de vivre sa vie comme il le devait. Quand Luka l'avait transformé, il avait été en colère contre lui pour lui avoir volé sa vie humaine. Kei savait que cette histoire avait de grandes chances de se répéter, et il ne voulait pas cela pour Sho, jamais. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Alors il était temps de tout laisser partir. Les vagues se brisaient doucement sur le sable, et déjà les premiers signes de l'aube apparaissaient.

Kei se tenait sur le rivage, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il pouvait presque sentir la présence de Luka à ses côtés, et il glissa la photographie qu'il tenait dans la poche de sa veste. Même s'il sentait sa nature vampirique résister, il avait à présent la force de la faire taire. Il avait fait tant de choses horribles. Le monde entamait une nouvelle ère, et les monstres de légende n'y avaient plus leur place au fur et à mesure que les vieux récits étaient oubliés par le temps.

Il avait vu trop d'époques et s'était lassé de toutes.

« Kei ! » Au début, il imagina avoir entendu la voix de Sho tandis qu'il fixait le ciel qui s'éclarcissait. Le soleil n'avait pas encore apparu, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Puis le cri de douleur qui suivit le tira de sa rêverie. Kei se retourna vers le rivage et sa sérénité s'évapora en un battement de cœur.

Sho s'écroula sur le sable, recroquevillé sous le coup que Jian lui avait lancé. Deux autres flanquaient le Chinois, et les deux hommes avaient porté la main à leurs armes.

Kei sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

Jian fit un pas en avant, décochant un coup rapide dans les côtes de Sho en passant, projetant le jeune homme de nouveau à terre. L'expression douloureuse de son visage était insupportable pour Kei, qui préféra se concentrer sur l'ennemi qui approchait.

« Nous avions conclu un marché », dit-il calmement, gardant un œil sur l'aube naissante.

« En effet. » Le rictus de Jian le troubla. « Et j'ai bien peur de devoir admettre que j'avais l'intention de revenir sur ma parole, enfin, en partie du moins, mais quand Sho a été assez aimable pour me dire où je pourrai te trouver, j'ai découvert que tu allais très gentiment faire mon travail à ma place. »

« Tu souhaites me tuer. »

« Ma position est en question. Te tuer m'assurera la totale fidélité de mes hommes. Je surpasserai même mon père. Il avait tué de nombreux hommes, de nombreux leaders de gang adverses, mais il ne peut pas clamer avoir tué l'immortel. »

Kei sentit la panique le traverser en entendant les paroles de Jian, pas pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle de Sho. Jian ne le laisserait jamais vivre, pas après ça. Sho parvint à se relever, mais resta là où il se trouvait, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Donc », le rictus cruel de Jian ne quitta pas son visage tandis qu'il manipulait le révolver qu'il tenait, « Nous allons attendre ce lever de soleil ensemble, et si tu tentes de t'échapper », il pointa l'arme de façon à viser la tête de Sho, « Je le tue. »

* * *

_Kei… _

« Nous allons attendre ce lever de soleil ensemble, et si tu tentes de t'échapper, je le tue. »

Sho fut presque incapable de respirer quand Jian leva son arme, mais ce n'était pas la source de sa panique. Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait. Chaque bribe de souvenir lui faisait aussi mal que le ciel de plus en plus lumineux. Kei était pour lui la personne la plus importante, et à présent Sho était sur le point de le perdre.

« Kei, cours », appela désespérément Sho, les larmes troublant sa vue tandis qu'il suppliait le vampire. « Sauve-toi. » Evidemment, il savait que c'était sans espoir. Kei détestait sa vie éternelle, et il souhaitait mourir quoiqu'il arrive.

« Baisse ce révolver. » Quand Kei parla, ce fut en désaccord avec les exigences de Jian. Sho, choqué, ravala de nouvelles larmes et fixa le vampire au fur et à mesure que son regard se glaçait.

Jian eut un léger rire. « Tu crois vraiment être en position de donner des ordres ? Je sais que le soleil te tuera. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est attendre. »

Les yeux de Kei se plissèrent et il avança d'un pas vers le leader Chinois.

« N'avance pas », le prévint Jian en armant son révolver.

Kei avait déjà dit pouvoir courir plus vite qu'un tir d'arme à feu, et il était vrai qu'il en avait évité de nombreuses fois sous les yeux de Sho, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Kei faire la course contre une balle. Il s'était demandé si le vampire ne frimait pas simplement, mais quand il entendit le coup de feu, Sho espéra chèrement que Kei lui avait finalement dit la vérité.

Malgré tout, Sho ferma brutalement les yeux en attendant la douleur.

Il étouffa un grognement de surprise quand Kei lui rentra dedans. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans le sable, Sho frissonnant un peu à cause de la chute tout en atterrissant sur son dos avec Kei affalé sur lui.

Ils restèrent allongés un moment. Sho respirait profondément, soulagé que Kei l'ait atteint à temps. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Kei s'écarta de Sho en se redressant et se plaça entre lui et les deux hommes. Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Kei, Sho vit que l'aube était imminente. Kei était dans une impasse : il devait faire quelque chose.

Jian avait repris son révolver et déjà ses hommes se refermaient sur eux. La situation était désespérée, et Sho détestait sa propre impuissance. Il voulait aider Kei, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il bougeait, Jian le tuerait.

Jian était tout à fait conscient d'avoir l'avantage, et un rictus se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il pointait le révolver sur la tête de Kei. Sho hurla à Kei de bouger, mais Kei n'en fit rien. Un coup de feu retentit et Sho ferma les yeux.

_Kei…_

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant deux autres coups de feu suivre que Sho les rouvrit. Dans un état de choc, il vit que Jian s'était écroulé sur le sable. Son révolver pendait mollement entre ses doigts. Il était mort. Ses compagnons avaient connu le même sort, et soudainement, quelqu'un était à ses côtés, le pressant à se relever.

« Son ? » demanda Sho, confus, ne comprenant pas comment son ami les avait atteints si vite.

« On t'a suivi », répondit le Taïwanais à sa question muette. « Quand tu as quitté mon appartement. On a vu Jian te rattraper et on vous a suivi ici. »

« Et on a bien fait », intervint Shinji en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Sho. « Maintenant, viens, tirons-nous. »

Sho acquiesça et se leva, bien que son regard restât fixé sur Kei. Le vampire semblait hésitant, et Sho sentit la peur lui traverser le corps. Le soleil allait se lever d'une seconde à l'autre. « Kei, viens. »

« Sho… »

« Kei », Shinji les surprit tous, et Kei le premier, en tendant la main pour attraper le vampire par le bras. « Monte dans la voiture. Y'a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui, tu crois pas ? »

Les yeux de Kei se plissèrent légèrement, mais il s'exécuta et les suivit jusqu'à la voiture, où Toshi attendait.

« Je l'ai empruntée à un voisin », expliqua Son. « Et j'ai promis de la lui rendre avant qu'il ne parte au travail, alors on doit faire vite. »

Son monta sur le siège du passager et Sho poussa Kei à l'arrière avant de monter avec lui. Shinji grimpa après lui. Son avait laissé une couverture à l'arrière, et Sho s'assura que Kei était en majeure partie couvert par celle-ci avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent vers l'appartement de Son.

« Et ces deux gars ? » demanda Toshi, faisant référence au carnage qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. « Le gang de Jian ne va pas nous courir après ? »

« Je ne pense pas », répondit Son. « On dit que beaucoup des anciens du gang de Chan n'étaient pas contents de Jian et de ses affaires. Il n'était pas populaire comme leader, et on parlait déjà de le remplacer. Je suis sûr que celui qui lui succédera, qui qu'il soit, ne s'intéressera pas à nous. »

« De toute façon, il n'y a pas de témoin », ajouta Shinji.

« C'est bien », fit Toshi, soulagé. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'aurais supporté toute cette fuite. »

_Monte dans la voiture. Y'a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui, tu crois pas ?_

Le reste du trajet de retour se fit dans le silence, et Sho ne put s'empêcher de ruminer les paroles de Shinji. Il savait qu'ils venaient d'inviter Kei à rester avec eux, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Shinji ferait ça pour eux, particulièrement en sachant ce que son frère ressentait envers Kei. Sho sentit l'espoir renaître, l'espoir que lui et son frère puissent vraiment se pardonner l'un l'autre comme ce que Shinji avait dit souhaiter.

Son gara la voiture le plus près possible de l'appartement et monta le premier ouvrir toutes les portes avant que Sho aide Kei à sortir de la voiture. Le silence du vampire souciait Sho, mais il essaya de le chasser de son esprit tandis qu'il l'aidait à atteindre la sécurité de l'appartement sans bévue.

A leur retour, Yi-Che attendait anxieusement juste derrière la porte. Elle prit silencieusement Son dans ses bras et les dépêcha tous à l'intérieur. Kei se débarrassa de la couverture et s'écroula dans un fauteuil tandis que les autres se marchaient sur les pieds derrière lui. Même Sho se sentait incertain. Sa première pensée avait été d'hurler sur Kei puisqu'il était furieux que le vampire ait été sur le point de le laisser après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Cependant, il souhaitait également aider Kei. Sho savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement comprendre ce que Kei vivait, mais il avait horreur de le voir souffrir autant, et il était frustré par sa propre impuissance.

Ce sentiment, ajouté au reste, devenait insupportable. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il _ne pouvait pas_ perdre Kei, mais ce dernier en faisait la chose la plus égoïste au monde. De trop nombreuses émotions contradictoires s'agitaient en lui à cet instant.

De même, ses amis ne semblaient pas savoir que dire ou faire. Même Shinji était inhabituellement silencieux. Finalement, Kei fut le premier à parler, et ce ne fut que pour déclarer qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir.

« Tu peux utiliser ma chambre si tu veux ? » offrit Son, mais Sho l'interrompit sèchement :

« C'est ça, ouais. On doit parler, Kei. »

« Quand tu es comme ça ? » répondit tranquillement Kei en se levant. « On parlera ce soir, Sho. »

« Kei… »

« Laisse, Sho. » Toshi lui attrapa le bras quand Sho avança d'un pas vers Kei.

« Très bien », répliqua Sho en se débarrassant de Toshi. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore il pourrait supporter ça. Kei ne dit rien de plus et se retira simplement dans la chambre de Son. Sho soupira intérieurement et refusa de croiser les regards inquiets de ses amis. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Comment pourrait-il jamais convaincre Kei de vivre, sachant que Kei haïssant son existence même ? Peut-être était-il l'égoïste des deux, pensa rageusement Sho, mais il savait qu'il se devait d'essayer. Kei partageait sa vie depuis trop longtemps et il devait trouver un moyen pour que le vampire le voie, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux quand Sho déverrouilla la porte de leur appartement et entra à l'intérieur. Kei le suivit dans le même silence. Comme à l'habitude, il s'était réveillé dès que les ténèbres s'étaient installées, et dès cet instant, Sho avait annoncé qu'ils rentraient. Kei était trop abattu pour s'y opposer, même si leurs amis, inquiets, leurs avaient suggéré de rester chez Son une nuit de plus. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, Kei le savait, et cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Après les derniers évènements, il ne savait plus s'il se faisait confiance lui-même.

Il s'était senti prêt à mourir. Il avait eu la sensation que tout avait une fin, puis l'apparition de Jian l'avait à nouveau détourné de son objectif. Dans ces brefs moments où la vie de Sho était en danger, Kei avait trouvé une raison de vivre, mais ce n'était toujours que pour à nouveau perdre espoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester le protecteur de Sho pendant tout le reste de la vie de son ami. Quel genre d'existence était-ce pour l'un comme pour l'autre ? Il devait laisser Sho se débrouiller seul, et si ses choix aboutissaient à sa mort, Kei n'avait aucun droit d'interférer. C'était le cycle de la vie humaine, et il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pouvait y changer quoique ce soit.

Kei se dirigea vers son sofa et s'assit dessus, observant Sho ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser un peu de la clarté de la lune pénétrer dans le salon. Sho resta près de la fenêtre un moment, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'était un peu calmé, mais d'après la tension dans sa posture, Kei savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Sho avait toujours été hyper-sensible quand il s'agissait du vampire.

« Pourquoi ? » fut sa première question, et une à laquelle Kei savait qu'il devait répondre. Il était en partie fâché que Sho ait à le lui demander alors qu'il savait à quel point vivre comme ça lui était douloureux.

« Je suis fatigué, Sho. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Ca nous tue tous les deux. »

« Alors quoi, tu pensais juste te donner au soleil sans même dire au revoir ? »

« Tu m'aurais laissé partir ? » riposta Kei en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sho. Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme, bien qu'il les retînt pour le moment.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais on sait tous les deux que je n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher ! Bon Dieu, Kei, combien de fois ai-je besoin de te le dire ? Je me fiche du nombre de personne que tu tues, tu le fais pour survivre ! »

« Tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais pas moi. Je suis un monstre, Sho. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Un monstre tuerait sans retenue ni compassion. »

Kei se mit presque à rire. « Tu n'en sais rien, Sho. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je dois vivre. »

« Arrête », lança Sho en approchant Kei. « Ne t'avises même pas de me dire que je ne comprends pas. J'ai vécu avec toi des années, à te regarder te torturer toi-même. Je ne me souviens même pas d'une époque où tu ne te flagellais pas à cause de ce que tu es, et je voudrais que tu puisses te voir comme je te vois moi. Je ne vois pas un monstre, Kei. Je n'en ai jamais vu. »

_Du sang… tout autour de lui, associé à l'odeur d'autres humains. Kei pouvait sentir la femme inconsciente dans l'appartement et il avança d'un pas vers la porte. Il y était presque quand il repéra une autre odeur. En grognant, Kei fit volte face en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom._

_L'humain qui avait osé l'approcher ne tressaillit pas quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque part au fond de lui Kei le reconnut, même s'il ne pouvait pas éveiller suffisamment son humanité pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » cria l'humain, visiblement écoeuré par le carnage._

« Ah non ? » demanda doucement Kei, et il frissonna en voyant Sho détourner le regard. « J'ai perdu contrôle, Sho. Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait, et si ça arrivait à nouveau… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas », déclara Sho avec entêtement. « Je ne te laisserai plus en arriver là. »

« Sho, tu es adulte, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, et je ne fais que t'empêcher d'avancer », dit Kei dans un soupir. Il en avait marre de cet éternel débat. Tous les arguments étaient épuisés, et c'était trop douloureux de continuer.

« T'as bien raison, je suis adulte », convint Sho en atteignant Kei. Il s'assit à côté de lui avant de reprendre. « Je ne n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, mais je ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kei, et en ces termes, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Je t'aime. »

Cette déclaration n'étonna pas Kei comme avant, mais, en vérité, elle le terrorisa. Il avait les mêmes sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais c'était de cette façon que tout avait commencé. Il voulait nier qu'il ressentait la même chose. Pour empêcher l'histoire de se répéter, Kei savait qu'il devait dire à Sho qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, que tout ce qu'il voulait était de mourir, mais tout ça était faux. Il _voulait_ être là avec Sho. Il voulait rester avec Sho. Ces moments où il avait cru le perdre l'avaient conforté dans cette volonté. En dépit de ses erreurs, Kei sentit l'espoir renaître, et sa dépression ne parut plus un poids si lourd sur ses épaules.

« Sho », commença-t-il en sentant le regard du jeune homme se reposer sur lui. Kei entendait le rapide battement du cœur de Sho, ce qui ne servit qu'à lui rappeler une fois de plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais être humain. Il avait tant vu en une seule vie, peut-être trop, mais après le départ de Luka, il n'avait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait voir au-delà de ce qu'il était pour attraper l'humain qu'il avait été.

« C'est comme ça que ça a commencé avec Luka. Je l'aimais et il m'a transformé en monstre. Je… il se peut que je te fasse ça un jour. Même si j'ai toujours juré ne jamais le faire, je ne pourrais peut-être pas m'en empêcher. »

« Tu penses que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Si, mais je te fais confiance, Kei. Tu dois croire en toi. »

Kei eut un rire amer. « Et si je ne peux pas ? »

« Tu peux. Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'occuper de nous pendant toutes ces années, sinon. »

« Sho… »

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi », dit Sho en se levant pour retourner près de la fenêtre. « Et ne commence pas à me dire encore que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, parce que je le sais. Je t'ai vu souffrir pendant plus d'années que je ne peux me souvenir, mais si tu avais vraiment voulu mourir, pourquoi aurais-tu attendu jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Vous grandissiez et aviez besoin de moi. »

« On s'en sortait bien avant que tu arrives. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de mourir, pas encore. »

« Ce matin, si », admit doucement Kei. Ils ne s'étaient jamais encore parlé de cette façon et il avait toujours imaginé que ce serait tendu s'ils le faisaient. A présent, au contraire, il sentait les mots passer facilement de l'un à l'autre. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire semblant ou de cacher quoique ce soit. « J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me restait plus rien. Et puis Jian a essayé de te tuer et… » _et ça m'a fait réaliser que ça ne me suffisait pas de te donner ta vie, que je voulais aussi en faire partie._

« Et ? » le pressa Sho quand Kei retomba silencieux.

« J'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas envie de mourir », finit-il doucement. « Mais j'ai tué tant de… »

« Pour survivre », répondit Sho. « Et si tu continues à te lamenter à ce sujet, je te tue. »

« Mais si je ne le fais pas, je serai vraiment un monstre. »

Sho secoua la tête. « Tu es déterminé à te flageller jusqu'au bout, hein ? »

« Je tue des gens, Sho. »

« Moi aussi, j'en conclus donc que nous sommes tous les deux des monstres », fit remarquer Sho.

« Mais tu… »

« Arrête de chercher des excuses. »

Kei détourna le regard, un peu énervé par le dédain de Sho, mais également soulagé qu'il voie les choses de cette façon. Peut-être Sho voyait-il plus clairement que lui, après tout ?

Son attention étant tendue vers autre chose, Kei fut pris par surprise quand Sho le rejoignit sur le sofa. Cette fois, Sho n'hésita plus et attira Kei dans une étreinte. En dépit de ses erreurs et ses inquiétudes, Kei répondit au baiser de Sho, sentant le poids qui l'écrasait depuis que tout avait commencé s'alléger doucement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se faisaient d'illusions : ce ne serait pas facile. Kei avait vécu de cette façon pendant trop longtemps pour changer son point de vue du jour au lendemain, mais, quelque part, il sentit vaguement la vie qu'il avait vécu si longtemps auparavant et la personne qu'il avait été commencer à revenir. Il y avait toujours le problème de la mortalité de Sho, mais Kei choisit de ne plus y penser. Avant qu'il rencontre Sho, et après la mort de Luka, les mois s'étaient écoulés en un battement de cils, mais seulement parce qu'il n'y avait rien eu qui vaille la peine d'être vu à ce moment-là.

Kei avait vu tant d'époques et traversé tant d'histoire, mais il avait toujours regardé les générations passer à une certaine distance. A présent, c'était différent.

« Sho », murmura-t-il quand ils s'écartèrent pour laisser le jeune homme respirer, « Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Fin.


End file.
